Crueles Intenciones
by Verit0 G.kl
Summary: La vida de Hermione Granger se vuelve mas dolorasa y triste despues de que sus amigos traicionen su confiaza...Mientras que Harry no se imagina de las consecuancias que podrian traer sus actos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a otra persona.

Bueno, aqui tienen esta historia, que aunque no paresca, por ciertas actitudes de los personajes, es un H/HR, la verdad no creo que alguna vez esccriba sobre otra pareja.

Lo otro me base en la pelicula _Cruel Intetions,_ aunque no es lo mismo, bueno ya veran. Si la leen

No los aburro mas! Espero lean.

**

* * *

Por:** Granger.kl 

**Crueles Intenciones**

_**La Idea**_

Un chico pelinegro estaba recostado sobre el césped, mirando como las nubes se movían al compás del viento. Se sentía frustrado, enfadado, a el le gustaba tener lo que se quería, estaba acostumbrado a tener en sus manos todo lo que se propusiera. Sin embargo esa chica no le daba chancee, ninguna posibilidad para demostrar lo que sentía por ella. Cientos de veces habían hablado sobre sus comportamientos.

Ella quería tener una relación estable, aun así, nunca aceptaba ser su novia. Es mas, siempre iba de pajarito en pajarito, buscando, como ella decía su supuesta 'felicidad'. Y el, bueno, claro esta, que solo tenia ojos para ella.

Y había sido un tonto, al caer en su trampa (nuevamente). Un mes entero sin estar con una chica, todo por ella, y aun así ella lo había rechazado.

Se levanta dispuesto a ir al castillo, a solucionar todo esto de una vez, cuando, para sorpresa suya, ve que no había estado solo.

- que haces tan pensativo Harry?- pregunto maliciosamente

- y tu que crees?- dijo sarcásticamente- estoy disfrutando de el que supuestamente seria el mejor día de mi vida- termino mirando fijamente el cielo

- que tu no entiendes? Ya te explique mis razones, ahórrate tus llantos- inquirió tajantemente

- e hecho todo los que me has pedido, pero al parecer lo único que quieres de mi, es un juguete con el cual entretenerte – ella iba a decir algo, pero Harry agrego – sabes que estoy como un condenado por ti! Maldita sea! Que quieres ahh??

La chica lo miraba interrogativamente – no mientas! Tu solo quieres de mi, lo que los demás también quieren, no hay ninguna diferencia.

Harry lo penso bien antes de hablar, como explicarle...

- como puedes decir eso, cuando e hecho por ti todo lo que me has pedido?-dijo Harry calmadamente- además, a eso es a lo que tienes miedo? - agrego acercándose a ella para sujetarla de los hombros- sabes que no es así, yo quiero estar contigo, a pesar de todo lo que dicen los demas, te quiero tal cual eres, quiero que seas mi novia, no una chica mas..., entiendes?

- no…yo…, este…- decía esquivando su mirada- confió en ti, pero que pasa si te aburres? Como todos los demás…, date cuenta, tengo miedo

-me quieres?

No sabia que contestar, si le decía la verdad, quizás nunca iba a cumplir sus objetivos. Así que opto por mentir

-yo… no se, es muy confuso, creo que si, pero-

No pudo seguir hablando, en esos momentos Harry ya hasta había introducido su lengua hasta la garganta, y no parecía querer detenerse, ni ella tampoco.

Al momento de separarse, ella le sonrió picaramente, ya sabia que hacer para que la vida le sonriera.

- sabes que eso me excita mucho? No me beses mas sin mi autorización.

- bueno, pero no pareces enojada

- no lo estoy

-entonces… quieres ser mi novia?- un deje de esperanza se notaba en su voz

Ella esquivo su mirada, intentando encontrar las mejores palabras

- por favor, no empieces de nuevo, estábamos tan bien así

- ese es el problema!, siempre te vas con otros después

- pero es que contigo es diferente, no te das cuenta?- hasta ella se impresiono del lo creíble que sonó.

-darme cuenta de que? De que soy uno mas en tu laaaarga lista?

-ves como eres idiota? Y así quieres estar conmigo….

-que quieres decir?

-quiero decir, que no me conoces lo suficiente al parecer, y que tengo una valiosa razón para desconfiar de ti

- a si?? Y cual seria? Que yo sepa solo le e dado importancia a lo que tenga respecto a ti y nada mas en todo este tiempo- dijo seriamente

-te equivocas, hay algo, mmm… mas bien alguien, de que parecieras no te olvidas nunca

-que?! Estas loca, no hay nadie mas para mi, y ya te e demostrado lo suficiente que haría lo que sea por ti

Ahí esta! Ese es el punto donde ella quería llegar

-esta bien, veamos, si puedes convencerme y demostrarme que no te importa tanto como yo creo, acepto ser tu novia.

- ja! Para que juegues otra vez conmigo

-que eres imbecil? Imbecil…, o acaso no has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho

- …

Tiro un bufido de exasperación antes de agregar- te e pedido que hicieras todas esas cosas, solo para ver si realmente harías lo que fura por mi, pero nunca te acepte después por que jamás te dije mi mayor temor, el por el cual nunca te aceptado, por que pensé y sigo pensando que no me vas a elegir a mi, despues de todo...- agregó lo último timidamente

- me estas diciendo, que quieres que te demuestre otra ves cuanto te quiero?

- si – dijo inocentemente

- a ver si entendí…, tu crees que hay alguien mas importante para mi que tu en esta vida…, y quieres que haga algo contra esa persona, para demostrarte lo que soy capaz por ti

-algo así…

-dime, de quien se trata, y cual es tu plan estaba vez- dijo imitando voz de cansado, entre risas

-esta bien…., promete no enojarte

-okay

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una chica de pelo castaño y ondulado caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca, pensando en lo que había echo. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no tenia opción. No importaba que traicionara sus morales, tenia que hacerlo, por su bien. Pero después de darle por ratos y ratos vueltas al asunto, se arrepintió, aunque tampoco iba hacer algo para evitarlo, ya no, no cuando había lanzado todo.

-hola Hermione

La susodicha se gira para ver a la persona- oh. Hola Luna, como amaneciste?

- Con un dolor de cabeza espantoso la verdad, pero ya lo sabia…, Júpiter esta ali- …

Hermione no quiso escuchar mas, se había enterrado en su lectura, no estaba como para escuchar las alocadas ideas de su amiga.

- bueno no se si entiendes - termino la rubia

-si, claro…-dijo con una risa nerviosa

- y que haces tan temprano aquí?

-bueno, lo mismo podría preguntar – agrego sin darle importancia

- si…, no quise bajar a tomar desayuno, así que te vi y decidí hacerte compañía- agrego con una cara de soñadora, mas de lo común

- oh gracias. Bueno, estoy buscando información sobre unas plantas, ya sabes... trabajos; sabes que me gusta hacer todo antes. No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy – agrego con una sonrisa.

Luna le respondió de la misma forma, la chica quería preguntar algo, pero no sabia como hacerlo, había visto cuanto le afectaba el tema a Hermione, pero con alguien tenia que hablar. Así que después de un rato de silencio, lo hizo.

-y… Hermione, como esta tu madre, se encuentra mejor?

Hermione visiblemente nerviosa contesto- eh... si bueno, esta un poco mejor. La profesora McGonagall me autorizo a que podía mandarle unos remedios y recetas de aquí, espero que le haga un buen efecto.

- a eso es maravilloso, ojalas pronto se mejore

Hermione asintió agradecida, su madre se encontraba realmente enferma, la fue a visitar un dia, y todavía no se le borra el estado grave en el que se encuentra. Le diagnosticaron cáncer a los huesos hace tres meses, y los dolores no cesan. Ella no podía permitir que le quitaran a su madre, o por lo menos haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que eso no suceda.

Despues de hablar es rato con Luna, se desiculpo y fue hasta la torre Gryffindor a preparar las últimas cosas para la clase. Cuando entro solo estaba Ginny en la sala común, quien la saluda amablemente y se ofrece a ayudarla llevar algunos libros de la premio anual.

-uff tantos libros Hermione, no querrás hacerle la competencia a Neville – dijo mirando la gran cantidad de libros sobre plantas regados por toda la habitación.

-si este, bueno, ya sabes, me gusta hacer las cosas bien.

-claro, bueno te dejo, adiós

-gracias

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba loco, definitivamente estaba loco cuando acepto algo así, le había explicado por todos los medios que no era así, que 'esa persona' no significaba nada a comparación de ella. Y en parte era mentira, pero algo tenia que hacer para convencerla, aunque no lo logro.

Había dado en el clavo, le dio realmente en una parte que le duele, y había logrado salirse con la suya.

No! No podía hacerle eso, no a ella, le iba ir a explicar inmediatamente que no podía hacer eso

_Es tu ultima oportunidad idiota _le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza

Y así estuvo, debatiendo toda la noche, hasta que llego a una decisión, el iba a conseguir lo que quería. Con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido.

Al bajar a desayunar Harry se sorprendió de no encontrar a ninguna de sus amigas, solo estaba Ron. Después de conversar y reírse un rato con el pelirrojo se dispuso a ir a la siguiente clase. Toma sus cosas y se fue junto a Ron.

- Harry – lo llaman desde atrás, Harry y Ron se dan vuelta para ver quien lo había llamado

- si? – dice el aludido

- y? pensaste en lo que te dije ayer cierto, no te habrás arrepentido

-este…, no no, claro que no, ya te dije que lo iba hacer

-esta bien, te creo, entonces, tendrás que ponerte ya en campaña – guiñe un ojo y se va

Empieza a caminar como si nada, no podía creer el descaro que tenia esa chica. Mira a Ron quien tiene cara de estar diciendo 'y que fue todo eso'

Harry lo mira seriamente

- Harry, que fue eso – pregunta al fin con tono dudoso

- que cosa?

- ya sabes, ese 'dialogo' que tuviste recién, que te traes con mi hermana?

* * *

_Si quizas esta corto, para variar ¬¬, pero era ncesario asi. Aunque en el proximo capitulo, se veran mucha cosas, y las razones de algunas actitudes._

_bueno, como ya habran sospechado, era ginny la perversa chica,(por que ron no tiene otra hermana cierto xD) y por la cual harry esta loco. Es un hhr sii!_

_Espero que les guste, y dejen review! por que si no, para que seguirla? jeje, enserio. (xD)_

_Sugerencias, tomates, flores , lo que sea, pero opinen plis!_

_**Granger.kl**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Actitudes _**

Estaba cansada y realmente enojada, no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Oficialmente se estaba asustando, que acaso los hombres no veían en ella algo mas que un lindo cuerpo. Siempre la dejaban por unas tontas e ilusas. Se puso triste inmediatamente, le había dado todo a ese hombre, había confiado en el, puso todo su esfuerzo solo para concentrarse en aquel chico.

Por un momento llego a pensar que esa 'relación' funcionaria, que estarían juntos a pesar de todo, que lucharían, pero no. El muy imbecil la había traicionado, la habia usado y engañado de una forma cruel y vil que ella no iba a permitir --_y todo por esa estupida de Granger-- _pensó la chica. Jugó con ella, pero esto no se iba a queda así, alguien se las iba a pagar, tenia todo preparado, todas las piezas en su lugar, solo faltaba, que empezara el juego.

Ginny Weasley era la chica mas codiciada del colegio, la mas popular,… se podría decir, la chica perfecta. A pesar de que los hombres sabían que era una chica fácil, no con todos claro, pero lo era.Le gustaban mucho los hombres, y no dejaba pasar una buena oportunidad. Eso si, habían casos especiales, como Harry James Potter, había estado enamorada de el por años, pero el no la vio, incluso cuando todos los demás ya si. Hasta que un día, casi a principios de sexto, para ella, se entero que el susodicho, andaba como baboso tras ella. Pero ella ya no estaba interesada, lo había dejado de querer hace mucho, cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás se iba a dar vuelta hacia ella, y lo odio, lo empezó a odiar poco a poco. Ya era demasiado tarde para Harry Potter. Tampoco era que iba a rechazar lo que viniera del el, tener a Harry Potter tras ella era como tener al mundo a sus pies. Y no iba a dejar que eso se fuera. Después de un tiempo, de probar su control sobre el, vio que ya no lo necesitaba mas, bastaba con tenerlo ahí, como un perro faldero. Eso era hasta hace unos días, hasta cuando se entero de toda la verdad, cuando se entero, de que la persona de la cual se había enamorada, la había usado.

Draco Malfoy la sedujo, le prometió la felicidad, y ella callo, se enamoro de una persona que creía odiar. Poco a poco se hicieron amigos, pero ella quería mas, así que se lo empezó a demostrar, él al principio se vio confundido, pero después no se pudo negar a los encantos de la pelirroja. Todo iba bien, muy bien, estaban saliendo en secreto, incluso habían conversado de cómo se los dirían a los demás. Entonces ocurrió, el la había citado, recordaba ese día con rencor.

Flash Back

Se encontraba ansiosa, nunca antes la había citado, menos de una forma tan misteriosa, quizás…, no, claro que no. Se le venían millones de ideas a la cabeza, eso significaba, que para mala suerte de ella, estaba nerviosa, no sabia si tomárselo con calma o no. La verdad tampoco sabía si estaba preparada para una relación formal, y mas encima si ese novio seria Draco.

No se dio cuenta en que momento llego, pero se encontraba ya en una parte alejada de las mazmorras. Siguió avanzando hasta que lo ve de lejos. Y no puedo evitar ponerse mas nerviosa.

Lo saludos con un beso en la boca, pero inmediatamente el corrió la cara.

- Ginny, lo siento, pero esto no puede seguir- Había dicho el Slytherin, sin cautela.

Ginny arrugo la nariz en claro gesto de incredulidad

- a que te refieres con eso?

- a que nunca estuve interesado realmente en ti, no por lo menos es el aspecto que tu crees

Era como si no entendiera esa frase, le estaba diciendo que ella no fue nada importante? Era eso, que ella no fue mas que una mas de sus aventuras, y que todas la palabras y noches de amor habían sido mentira?, por lo menos Ginny Weasley, entendió eso con aquella frase.

No habia dicho nada, no sabia que decir, ni siquiera sabia que cara colocar en ese momento. La vedad, era que sabia ni la que tenia en ese momento.

Draco pensó que eso no iba a terminar bien, había conocido a la pelirroja en ese tiempo, y sabia que no era una chica comprensiva. Por otro lado la cara de poema que tenia ella en esos momentos, lo obligo a continuar, sin esperar respuesta.

Se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar

- yo solo tuve un interés en ti Ginny

Ella parece a ver salido del mundo en el que se encontraba, y no puso la cara mas amigable que digamos.

- a si? Y cual era ese si se puede saber?- dijo casi gritando, antes de que Draco hablara ella siguió- no espera…,- dijo callándolo, y se puso en modo pensativa, tocándose los labios con un dedo- ahh ya se! El único interés era acostarte conmigo no? Eres un cretino!-agrego esto ultimo empujándolo

- espera, las cosas no fueron así, que yo sepa, no fui yo el que empezó a coquetear- dijo con voz segura

- a claro, como que tu pusiste alguna resistencia

- y que esperabas, soy hombre

- eres un cretino!, como me puedes decir eso ah?

- ni que tu fueras una santurrona…

Ginny se encontraba furiosa, aparte esa conversación no estaba llevando a ninguna parte, intento calmarse, ya se estaba humillando mucho delante de el.

- esta bien, y eso era lo que tenias que decirme?- pregunto altaneramente

- si, todo se acabo, no te quiero ver mas, entendido?

No dijo nada, le estaba doliendo, y mucho, no iba a llorar, no iba darle ese gusto a aquel cretino. Vio que el se alejaba, y la invadió la desesperación _porque¿Porque paso todo esto¿en que me equivoque?¿¡ que me perdí!?_

- porque?!?!- grita antes de que la figura de Draco desaparezca

El Slytherin se da vuelta y la mira seriamente

- porque que??

- por que me hiciste esto! Por que me hiciste creer todo este tiempo una mentira! Y ahora te vas sin dar ninguna explicación!- dijo casi al borde de la histeria

Malfoy se acerca lentamente, la toma de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo

-quieres saber? De verdad quieres saber todo? Aunque te duela

- si! Claro que quiero, es lo mínimo!

- esta bien- dijo recargándose en la pared - tenia que ser tu amigo, y lo hice. Poco a poco fui ganándome tu confianza. Y sabes por que lo hice? - pregunta, por primera vez mirándola desde que empezó el relato. Ginny solo lo mira seriamente, y Malfoy continua - por que tenia que acercarme a Granger.

Ella coloca cara de a verse perdido algún episodio- a Hermione? Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-todo, por ella quise ser tu amigo, pero tu, la muy estupida, te enamoraste, y empezaste a seducirme. Lo reconozco, no puede resistirme, pero quien lo haría?, después me di cuanta del error que había cometido, así nunca me iba acercar a Granger. No estaba consiguiendo nada de todo esto. Por eso te cite hoy, para terminarlo todo de una vez.

- me usaste para acercarte a Hermione?,… y se puede saber por que quieres eso?

- fácil, me gusta, pero jamás me iba a tomar en cuanta, así que por eso tuve que hacer todo esto, en un principio el plan era ser solo tu amigo, y así acercarme a ella…

Ginny no podía aguantar eso, la uso vilmente, le mintió todo este tiempo, solo para acercarse a Hermione. Lentamente un odio hacia la chica la empezó a invadir _por que siempre ella!_

_-_ y todo lo que me dijiste, hasta hicimos planes por decirlo de alguna forma!, donde quedo eso?!

-de verdad te lo creíste? Pero que ingenua eres, pensé que eras mas astuta Weasley

Se acerca rápidamente a el, y le da un bofetazo - estas me las pagas Malfoy, ya veras, esto no se quedara así - y se aleja rápidamente. Lo último que alcanza a escuchar es un _adiós Weasley_ por parte de Malfoy

Fin flash back

Ya hacia unos cuatro días de eso, y justamente ayer tuvo una conversación con Harry, que el, sin saber la ayudaría para vengarse.

Lo habia pensado por unos días, y no hallaba la forma, hasta ayer, y se dio cuenta que la platica de Harry, la ayudo a saber exactamente que hacer.

Y mas que nada, por que ella sabia el mayor secreto de a castaña. Sabia perfectamente, que Hermione Granger, estaba enamorada de Harry Potter.

-----------------------

Era viernes por la noche, cuando Harry entra a la sala común exhausto, con su amigo Ron en el mismo estado, después de las clases y la practica de Quidditch.

- sabes Harry?, deberíamos cobrar créditos extras…, todo los vienes es lo mismo, no puedo darme mi siestita.

- bueno Ron, no tendrías tanto sueño, si te acostaras mas temprano no - agrego Hermione que estaba ahí esperándolos, como siempre con un libro en mano.

- no empieces quieres, por que ella no deja de torturarme Harry? - le dice a su mejor amigo imitando voz de fastidiado y divertido

- bueno, no seria ella si no lo hiciera no?

- si creo que tienes razón

- a todo esto, como estas con Lavender?

-con quien? Ahh… Lavender, bueno, lo ultimo que me dijo fue que cuando dejara menospreciarla la buscara, la verdad no se que quiere decir con eso, si yo la trato muy bien, tu has visto eso Harry, cierto? No creo que sea-

- si claro, lo que digas - Harry la verdad no se largo a reír ahí mismo, por que la presencia de su mejor amiga lo estaba intimidando mucho. Sabia que cuanto antes empiece, mejor.

- todavía leyendo sobre plantas Hermione? No estarás interesada en Neville y no nos quieres decir?

La mencionada miro severamente a Ron, y le hace una cara de burla - si, ya quisieras eso- dijo

- JA, para que Hermione, no queremos verte sufrir- dijo al fin Harry - bueno, ya sabes, preferimos que no te intereses en nadie, y aunque esa persona sea Neville, sufrirías mucho

- que estas insinuando Harry?- dijo Hermione

- nada, no insinuó nada, solo digo que estas bien con tus libros

Hermione levemente estupefacta, cierra el libro, poniéndose en posición, como si fuera a partir una platica muy interesante.

- crees que no le puedo interesar a ningún chico, a eso es a lo que te refieres?- pregunto sorprendida

- bueno…, tu lo dijiste

Ron mira sorprendido a su mejor amigo, y decide hablar al ver que Hermione visiblemente dolida iba a comentar algo.

- ehh… Harry creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir.

Harry se comienza a levantar como si nada, aceptando lo que su amigo había dicho

- nada de eso Ron- dijo Hermione decididamente - quiero que me expliques eso último Harry

Harry que ya estaba cerca del pie de las escaleras dice- que hay que aclarar por favor, si esta claro, no te lo tomes a mal, Hermione, de verdad, soy tu amigo no? Ahora me voy a dormir, adiós.

Ron se escabulle y lo sigue rápidamente, gritando al aire un adiós.

Y Hermione, bueno, ella se quedo pasmada, Harry nunca la había tratado así, menos insinuado tan claramente que era fea y que ningún chico se fijaría en ella. Ni siquiera la habia mirado a los ojos desde que llego. Se sintió repentinamente mal, si era él el que pensaba eso, entonces ya no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo mas. _Quizás esta cansado, si… eso tiene que ser…, además, lo dijo sin importancia, quizás fue una broma…_, y así estuvo convenciéndose un rato, para entender la actitud de su amigo.

Mientras en el dormitorio de los chicos, Ron se encontraba esperando a que su amigo saliera del baño, para preguntarle, que rayos había sido todo eso.

Por otro lado, Harry se dio cuenta que esto seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba, había visto la mirada dolida de Hermione. …Quizás era exagerado, pero eso sentía.

Realmente Ginny estaba loca, se supone que Hermione es su amiga, se siento mal al pensar que la pelirroja estaba haciendo todo eso por el, que el era el culpable, de que la loca cabeza de la pelirroja ideara un plan solo para estar con el, y ver si realmente el la quería. No entendía por que Hermione, si ella era solamente su amiga, y honestamente, nunca había mostrado algún interés mas hacia ella. Pero eso no significaba que le gustaba verla sufrir, menos a ella, que era la persona que lo había estado ayudando y apoyando por años. Recordó el año pasado, cuando al terminar sexto curso, los mortifagos atacaron la escuela, Voldemort por fin había aparecido, después de tantos ataques que había causado. Si no hubiera sido por ella, nunca hubiera derrotado al Señor oscuro, ella habia peleado codo a codo con Bellatrix, por que los dos mal nacidos habían querido atacar juntos a Harry, y Hermione tuvo que intervenir.

- Hey Harry que haces ahí dentro que no sales nunca - grito Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta- espera, mejor no me digas…

- ja- ja- ja,- dijo Harry fingiendo una risa - no hago por lo menos lo que tu haces después de cada cita con Lavender, o acaso escuchas la ducha andar?

Se escucharon risas del otro lado de la puerta, y Ron opto mejor por cambiar de tema.

-será mejor que salgas rápido de ahí, y me expliques que fue lo que paso en la sala común- dijo Ron sonando seguro, y al no recibir respuesta agrego- ahh..., ahora te quedas callado.

- nada de eso Ron- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta y acercándose a su cama- solo que le estas dando mucha importancia, sabes? Fue un mero comentario, nada mas, y ahora si me disculpas, quiero dormir.- se metió a la cama, cerrando los dosel. No tenia nada de sueño, pero de alguna manera necesitaba parar el interrogatorio.

No sabe cuanto rato estuvo así, pero ya se estaba cansado de ver lo mismo, el techo de la cama…, las cortina, todo, necesitaba salir de ahí, no había podido dormir en todo el rato, y sabia que los demás ya dormían, por la dispareja sinfonía que se escuchaba en el cuarto _vaya, si que Ron es el mas ruidoso, con razón lo molestan _Harry rió por lo bajo, al recordar eso, fastidiaban a Ron siempre con que el mas ruidoso de los ronquidos, y el se defendía, diciendo que siempre despertaba con los ronquidos de los demas. _Si supiera que son los suyos_. Decidió bajar, iba a ir a la cocina, en busca de un vaso de leche, si seguía así no iba a poder dormir.

Esperaba que no hubiera nadie en la sala común, quería estar solo, _menos Ginny, o peor, Hermione._ Al parecer el de arriba lo había escuchado, estaba solo. Se sentó un rato, y ojeo una revista de Quidditch que seguramente alguien había olvidado ahí, pero luego recordó el vaso de leche y salio con dirección a la cocina, con mucho cuidado, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado.

Después de haber tomado unos vasos de leche, y a ver picoteado un poco la comida, se dispuso a ir a descansar. Paso el retrato, y se dio cuanta de que ya no estaba solo. _Diablos!, pero que hace esta chica aquí? Y a esta hora…!._ Quería estar solo, sentirse cómodo, pero ya no iba a poder, menos con ella ahí.

Romilda Vane lo miro al entrar por el retrato, habia sido una buena idea bajar, _bendito insomnio _pensó la chica- Harry, que haces aquí?

- bueno, no podía dormir..., fui a beber leche.

- ahh, este bueno, si quieres me haces compañía, yo tampoco puedo dormir

- ehh…, no ya me voy dormir- dijo avanzando lentamente

La chica, en una acción refleja, se para rápidamente.

- no es necesario que te vayas - dice acercándose a el- quédate conmigo- lo ultimo lo dijo, tomándole las manos.

El solo se dejo llevar, la chica estaba coqueteando con el, la verdad no sabia que hacer. Solo sabe, que unos labios estaban sobre los suyos y él rápidamente responde. La toma por la cintura, y la lleva hasta el sillón. Pide permiso para profundizar el beso, a lo que la chica acepta gustosamente.

La deposita sobre el sillón, el encima de ella, la chica tenia sus manos dentro del pijama de Harry, recorriendo su espalda, mientras que el deja sus labios para bajar hasta el cuello de la chica y la empezada de sus senos. Romilda gime al sentir a Harry masajear uno de sus senos, mientras que la otra mano recorría su espalda. Después de todo,… Harry no iba a dormir esa noche.

Cuando se levanto, Ron no pudo evitar una carcajada, Harry se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo, al lado de su cama,enredado entre la sabanas, claramente se había caído. La risa del pelirrojo no cesaba. A lo que Harry despertó sobresaltado, levanta la cabeza, y mira para todos lados, queriendo saber donde diablos se encontraba. Hasta que reacciona y ve a Ron riéndose.

- estuvo movido el sueño ah

Harry hace una mueca de disgusto, se para, se tira sobre su cama, acomodándose, para volver a dormirse. Ron se acerca hasta su cama.

- pero hombre! Vas a seguir durmiendo?- no obtuvo respuesta, solo que Harry se moviendo un poco

- y eso que a mi me dicen perezoso- dice mas para si mismo

Hermione se aburrió de esperar a sus amigos, a si que se dirigió sola al gran comedor. Cuando estaba en la mitad del desayuno aparece Ron desde la puerta. Inevitablemente se puso nerviosa, pero se calma al ver que Harry no viene con el.

- Buenos días Ron

- hola Hermione, donde esta casi todos?

- por si no te has dado cuanta son casi las 12 Ron! Estuve esperándolos pos siglos y nunca bajaron. A todo esto, donde esta Harry?

- durmiendo, no se quiso levantar, jajaja creo que no paso una buena noche, no te imaginas como lo encontré esta mañana

- como?- pregunta incrédula

- bueno, estaba durmiendo sobre el piso

- oh… ya veo

Esperaron a ver si Harry bajaba, pero después de un rato no lo vieron, así que cada uno se fue por su lado.

Hermione necesitaba urgente hablar con la profesora McGonagall, tenia que saber como estaba su madre, si los remedios que habia mandado le habían servido. A decir verdad, esperaba que estos si, por que le había enviado algunos antes con recomendación de Madam Pomfrey, pero no eran muy bueno los resultados, no al menos los que esperaba.

La profesora no había recibido ninguna noticia de su madre, después de hablar con ella sobre posibles idas a su casa, decidió que los mejor era que ella mandara una carta, ahora solo esperaba la respuesta. Con eso quedo mas tranquila.

Un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, y la culpa la invadió, quizás había hecho mal, quizás era peor, que pasaba si la descubrían?

Mira hacia atrás al escuchar unos pasos, era Harry.

- hola dormilón, como estas- dijo risueña

-jaja si bueno, bien, que llevas ahí?

- libros claramente, los voy a devolver a la biblioteca

- ok - dice tomándolos, Hermione lo mira sorprendida - yo te ayudo, vamos.

- gracias

Fueron en silencio hasta la biblioteca, Harry pensando en su próxima jugada y Hermione en su madre.

Después de acompañarla a la biblioteca, Harry la invito andar una vuelta por los jardines, estuvieron hablando un rato sobre varias cosas, Hermione estaba sorprendida con él, la invitación, en primer lugar, y también con los constantes comentarios sarcásticos de Harry.

Estaba lo mas bien hablando cuando Harry se para alarmado

-diablos, que hora es?

- deben ser como las tres Harry, por que?

-nada, me acorde que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, nos vemos

_Mas importantes? Que quiso decir con eso?_ Se para con intención de ir a la sala común, a hacer sus deberes. Realmente Harry se estaba comportando extraño, era caballerosamente pesado. Y eso la hacia sentir mal. Justo le iba a contar a Harry lo que le pasaba a su madre. No habia querido contárselo a nadie, y ahora, con mayor razón no va hablar. Solamente había una persona que sabia. Luna, ella había sido una buena amiga, alguien con quien poder reconfortarse. Y a lo largo de la conversación con Harry, tuvo la necesidad de decírselo, pero después de ver la situación desde fuera, no creyó que era una buena idea, menos con Harry que pareciera no escuchar o darle importancia a nada de lo ella decía.

_

* * *

__Y asi sigue, espero no decepcionarlos._

_Quizás no es lo que ustedes creían respecto a lo que iba hacer Harry, y con respecto a Hermione, bueno pues, ella tiene un secreto!_

_Espero que les alla gustado!_

_Y a: _**_junipersun_****_, Maron, __Tashana Mustang, claudilla92, __saly goodgirl_****_, nanitapotter, deli, clara._**

_Gracias por los reviews!!_

_**Granger.kl**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sensaciones **

La castaña ese día se levanto mas temprano de lo habitual, no tenia ganas de hablar con sus amigos, así que se dispuso a ir a desayunar los mas temprano que pudo. Eran las nueve y treinta de un día domingo, así que podía tomar desayuno tranquila, ni los de Slytherin estaban para fastidiarla.

Se acordó del por que no quería ver a sus amigos, en especial a Harry…, ayer por la noche, cuando entro a la sala común, ve a Ron, Harry y Ginny conversar animadamente, se acerca a ellos y se deja caer en el sofá, para su desgracia estaban hablando de quidditch. Después de haber tenido otra discusión con Ron se dio cuanta de que Harry y Ginny no estaban tomándole atención, por muy contra su moral decide no seguir esa _interactiva_ conversación con Ron. Al parecer el pelirrojo no pensaba lo mismo, que seguía alegando con el tema… lo ultimo que escucho por parte de Ron fue _de verdad no soy machista, solo digo que ninguna mujer podría ser sabia, por- _lo siguiente no lo escucho…, solo ve como Harry toma de la mano a Ginny, y se decían cosas muy despacito.

Para suerte de ella, Ron intervino.

- hey! Que hacen ustedes tan acaramelados ahí?

Los susodichos se separan rápida pero discretamente y miran a Ron como que si fuera un bicho raro.

-lo mismo podríamos preguntarte Ron - dice Ginny coquetamente - no estabas lo mas bien hablando con Hermione?

- por favor Ginny actualízate quieres - dijo Ron con tono decisivo

- yo actualizarme? No será otro el que deba hacer eso?- agrega Ginny parándose y yendo hacia el retrato

- que quiso decir con eso?- pregunta Ron incrédulo

- arrg, pero ves lo que haces! Se fue…- dice Harry parándose para dirigirse a su cuarto - y claro que se a lo que se refiere Ron, o por lo menos yo lo veo así, piensa pues…

- a si, a ver dime

Harry se da vuelta y con cara de fastidio y agrega - a que actualices tus gustos pues hombre, no has cambiado mucho desde la ultima - y sin decir nada mas sube las escaleras.

Eso había sido la noche anterior, y después de haberlo pensado toda la noche…, hoy en la mañana todavía no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

No sabia a lo que Harry se refería, o por lo menos no quería aceptar que sabia, mas que mal, ella y Ron el año pasado intentaron formar una relación, pero las cosas se quedaron en el intento… _por lo menos lo intentamos_, lo que es ella se dio cuanta de que no sentía nada mas que un cariño fraternal hacia el pelirrojo.

Y de ahí se sintió mal, por que ella había sido la ultima, antes de Lavender, no quería aceptar que quizás Harry se refería a ella en cuanto dijo que actualizar sus gustos. _Como si fuera anticuada… bah…_

Siguió tomando desayuno tranquilamente, había tan poca gente que se sintió repentinamente observada, mira para todas partes para ver quienes eran los que se encontraban en el gran comedor, mientras hacia eso, posa su castaña mirada el la mesa de Slytherin, y para su desgracia se topa con unos ojos grises, que eran el único que se encontraba de dicha mesa. Mira su desayuno como si nada, e inconscientemente empieza a comer mas rápido. De ves en cuando miraba hacia el Sly, pero inmediatamente bajaba la mirada al darse cuanta de que el la estaba mirando, menos mal que no se demoro tanto en desayunar, por que todo ese rato el rubio no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, y salio del gran comedor. Se dirigía a la biblioteca de seguro que ahí encontraba algo para entretenerse y salir un rato del mundo. Mientras iba caminando no pudo evitar pensar el por que Malfoy la había estado mirando todo el tiempo, _quizás tengo algo en la cara, oh Dios, que vergüenza! _Se siento ridícula, no tenia la suficiente confianza en ella como para pensar que la miraba por algo bueno, de hecho lo único que su mente decía era que algo tenía y se estaba burlando internamente de ella. Quiso dejar de pensar en eso, y en el momento en que llego a la biblioteca empezó a leer un libro de transformaciones. Seguramente seria el primero de muchos.

Cuando Harry se despertó, bueno cuando realmente lo despertaron, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en el cuarto. Dean estaba riéndose de Ron, sujetando un papel en las manos, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba rojo de cólera intentando quitarle el papel.

Se acerca hacia ellos con la intención de entender mejor que pasaba.

- pero que les sucede a estos dos? - pregunta Harry a Seamus

- jajajaja, este.. jajaj… es que Ron jajaj - intentaba decir Seamus - esta bien- dijo calmándose- no es para tanto tampoco jaja

- ya basta y dime de una vez

- Ron estaba escribiendo una carta, estaba muy concentrado que no se dio cuanta de que Dean se acercaba, y le quito el papel

Harry contemplaba divertido como Ron intentaba quitarle el trozo de pergamino a Dean.

- a parte que lo gracioso fue también que Dean alcanzo a leer en voz alta lo primero que tenia la carta, y adivina para quien era…

- ehh? Acaso Ron estaba escribiendo cartas de amor? - Pregunta fuertemente, divertido - y para quien si se puede saber

Ron ignora todo esto y sigue intentando quitárselo, para esas alturas ya los dos se encontraban el piso forcejeando.

- como era? A si… ' querida Hermione, lamento mucho..'- dijo Seamus imitando una voz graciosa

Ron paro de pelear, se acerca a su cama y toma la varita, si que se había enojado

- devuélvemelo ahora - dijo seriamente Ron, apuntando a Dean

Dean anonadado le devuelve el pedazo de pergamino - si no es para tanto Ron

Harry se había quedado viendo estupefacto, no esperaba que su amigo reaccionara así, _que acaso todavía le gusta Hermione? Pero que no andaba con Lavender?_ Se sintió raro, como que estuviera en un lugar equivocado, se siento incomodo.

Decidió ir a ducharse, y después, si tenía ganas le preguntaría a Ron sobre todo eso.

Cuando baja a la sala común, la mayoría se encontraba ahí, Ron estaba con cara de 'no me hables si no quieres tener problemas' _si claro, como que eso intimidara _pensó Harry.

Se sentó a su lado, y permaneció unos minutos en silencio, al ver que Ron no iba a hablar el se lanzo.

- todavía sientes algo por Hermione?- inquiere

Ron lo mira con cara de pocos amigos - si es por lo de la carta, no tiene nada que ver

- a no? Entonces para que le escribias? Seguramente para desearle buenos días… - dijo irónicamente

- no es así…, además son cosas mías, y no te puedo decir aunque quisiera, lo único que te digo es que mis sentimiento hacia ella son puramente amistad - dijo sinceramente. Y con esto ultimo se fue, dejando a Harry pensativo.

Siente como alguien le tapa los ojos, y inmediatamente sabe quien es

- Ginny…- susurra

- si…- se sienta a su lado - como amaneciste?

- ufff ni te imaginas..., a todo esto tenemos que hablar

-si? Sobre que?

- de Hermione- dijo bajito, cerciorándose de que nadie los escuchara

- que pasa con ella?

- es que esto no puede seguir asi! No puedo hacer lo que me pediste - dice con cierto tono de inseguridad y temor

- pues si eso es lo que quieres… aya tu

- no! Pero por que justamente tengo que hacerla sufrir

- ya te dije, para demostrarme que no te importa, tienes que hacerla sentir mal sin perder su amistad

- eso ya lo se…, pero no estoy muy convencido

- mira Harry, esto ya esta hablado, me diste tu palabra, si no lo haces nunca mas te acerques a mi - dice y se va

Ginny sabia perfectamente que Harry después de lo que ella le dijo, va a seguir con el plan, solo tenia que asustarlo un poco.

Quería hacer sufrir a Hermione Granger que se sintiera como ella se siento, despechada por la persona amada. Y eso izo, al final convenció a Harry que la tratara mal, que la hiciera sufrir, pero que nunca perdiera su amistad, para que la castaña sufriera lentamente. Al principio pensó que lo mejor era que Harry la enamorara para que después la abandonara como Malfoy lo izo con ella, pero eso era muy riesgoso, _al final Harry podría terminar enamorado de esa. _Si, Ginny Weasley era muy suspicaz.

Llego al gran comedor y se sentó con su hermano que estaba hablando con Lavender. Se dispuso a desayunar y en ese momento Harry llega y se sienta al frente de ella y al lado de Ron.

- por cierto Ginny, todo va

Ginny le sonríe - me alegro de que hallas salido de tu confusión

- de que hablan?

- tu preocúpate de Lavender y yo de mis asuntos, vale?

Ron la ignora y comienza a habla con Harry animadamente. En eso Harry se percata de que Hermione no había aparecido aun, ni si quiera la habia visto en toda la mañana.

- oye a todo esto donde esta Hermione?

- de seguro esta en la biblioteca, por que?

- solo me salto la duda

- Harry, por que no vamos a verla? - esta vez habla Ginny con cara de estar diciendo 'tengo un plan'

- eh… este, si por que no, vamos - y se levanta con dirección a la biblioteca acompañado por Ginny

Mientras caminaban iban hablando de quizás que cosas, cuando Harry le pregunto

-por que quieres ir donde Hermione

- mmm… no se, en realidad quería salir de ahí…- pero era mentira, en realidad lo que quería era sacarle celos a la castaña, para que ella la viera con Harry.

- en ese caso, mejor nos vamos a otra parte - propone Harry de forma sensual

-no!, ósea, ya le dijimos a Ron, quizás después parta a ya a buscarnos

- bueno, bueno…

Cuando se dispusieron a buscar a Hermione en la biblioteca, Ginny se iba riendo lo mas fuerte que podia (claro aunque no era mucho, estaban el la biblioteca!) de todo lo que decía Harry, en pocas palabras, estaba coqueteando como condenada con el. Pero de repente para toda risa, toda habla, toda respiración. Tanto por parte de Ginny, como de Harry.

Hermione se encontraba con Draco Malfoy, esperen... esperen, se estaba riendo, Hermione Granger se estaba riendo con Draco! Definitivamente eso era una locura.

Ginny creía que iba a explotar de rabia, jamás se imagino, pensó, soñó, que Malfoy se iba intentar acercar a Hermione, estaba tan concentrada en su venganza que se le olvido un pequeño detalle._ Un pequeño detalle que me esta arruinando todo! Pero como se atreven!_ Se olvido que Malfoy estaba tras la siga de Hermione y que era obvio que iba intentar acercarse a ella._ Si tan obvio que te olvidaste!_

Mientras que Harry contemplaba la escena estupefacto _desde cuando que Hermione es amiga de Malfoy? Eso es imposible! No, definitivamente necesito cambiar los lentes. No es posible que MI Hermione este hablando con el hurón, y se esta riendo, con el, no conmigo!. _Inevitablemente una rabia hacia el rubio empezó a crecer dentro de el, quería pescarlo del cuello y propinarle unos golpes que no olvidaría por el resto de su vida.

Miro a Ginny que tenía la misma cara que el o peor, así que decididamente se acercan ambos hacia ellos.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, si que se podía pasar bien con el huroncito cuando era simpático. Malfoy le estaba contando unas experiencias sobre sus vacaciones, donde ella de vez en cuando se reía de las cosas que el ojigris le contaba. Estaba en eso cuando ve que la cara de Malfoy toma una mueca de desagrado.

- ejem…

Hermione se da vuelta para ver quien era - oh Ginny, Buenos días, me buscabas?

- si, con Harry veníamos a verte, como no te habías aparecido en toda la mañana, pero al parecer estabas bien - dice Ginny con voz estratégica y mirando penetrantemente a Draco.

- bueno, yo me voy Hermione, otro día seguimos estudiando, adiós- agrega Malfoy y se va.

- me puedes explicar que hacías con ese Hermione? - pregunta Harry que hace el intento de no gritar

- solo hablábamos, nada mas, ahora con permiso, tengo alguna cosas que hacer

- a pero mira que lindo, se va Malfoy y ella también

- mira Ginny, no te metas, no es nada de lo que imaginan, ni que fuera un pecado - agrega mirando a ambos

- y que esperas, que nos pongamos contento por que acabas de hacer una 'linda amistad' con el hurón - dice Harry molesto

- no, pero tampoco es necesario el sarcasmo

- ok Hermione, como quieras, Harry nos vamos?

- no

- como que no?

- ya te dije que no, me quedo con Hermione

- como quieras - dice Ginny entre sorprendida y enfadada

Harry ve como se aleja visiblemente molesta, mientras que Hermione tomabas sus cosas dispuesta a irse.

- que te traes con el Hermione?

- nada

- entonces me puedes explicar que fue eso

Hermione rueda los ojos en un claro gesto de exasperación - esta bien, solo estaba en la biblioteca, llega él y se sienta a mi lado.

-…

- que?

- como que que?, que mas paso pues!

- uy! Después me empezó a hablar, y me dijo que lamentaba todo lo de estos años, que no va a volver a suceder y que lo perdonara - dijo todo eso ultimo rápidamente

- y lo hiciste?!

- le dije que lo pensaría

- pero, como le puedes creer ah?

- quien dijo que le creía, le dije que vería su comportamiento y ahí veía si lo perdonaba

- bueno, pues cuando te encontré con el parecía que le habías perdonado todo ya - dijo Harry, que ya a estas alturas ni se daba cuanta de el tono molesto que usaba.

- sabes que no es tan pesado como parece, deberías conocerlo antes de hablar

- por favor Hermione! Como me dices eso? Lo conozco mejor que tu en todos estos años

- pues cambio, y si tu no le quisiste dar una oportunidad el año pasado, no significa que yo no le daré una ahora - dicho esto salio rápidamente, alejándose de la vista del ojiverde.

Harry se siento mal todo el resto del día, tenía una sensación amarga, de disgusto, y no entendía por que, ósea, claro que sabia que era por la discusión con Hermione, pero no entendía por que le molestaba tanto _mas si es Malfoy. _Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar de unas vez por todas en eso, y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes en lo que queda del día.

-------------

Era de mañana y se encontraba camino a la biblioteca, tenia que hablar con Hermione sobre el trabajo de pociones. Esto era increíble, como a ella se le podía haber olvidado el trabajo, _y es para hoy!_, definitivamente estaban perdidos. Busco como desesperado a Hermione entre los estantes, pero no estaba en ninguna parte, no podía hacer ese trabajo solo, la mayoría de las cosas las tenía ella, y conociendo Snape, de seguro disfrutaría mucho de que no lo entregaran.

- Hermione?? Hermione estas ahí?

Nada…

-Hermione…

Nada, era oficial, no se encontraba en la biblioteca tampoco, pero entonces donde? La había buscado en otras partes ya. No estaba en la sala común ni en gran comedor cuando bajo. De repente escucha el sonido de libros cayéndose. Inmediatamente va a ver que era. Se acerca cautelosamente a ver de donde había provenido el ruido, pero una imagen le llego de golpe, demasiado rápido.

No creía lo que veía, era como si sus ojos de repente se hubieran nublado. De seguro se estaba confundiendo, eso no podía ser posible. Ahí, frente a el, se encontraba Hermione Granger besando apasionadamente a Draco Malfoy. Tanto así que no se dieron cuanta que eran observados, o que los libros de Hermione se habían caído.

_

* * *

_

_No les voy a mentir…, no me convenció este cap mucho…es lo que hay por ahora! Quizás por ahora esta relajado la historia, pero no es tanto asi…, bueno, tampoco es tan malo… y para los que tienen curiosidad con el final de Harry… bueno, ahí veré que hacer, además poco a poco se irán convenciendo de algunas cosas!_

_Les quería agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un review! De verdad gracias, es importante para mi!_

_Solo espero que me lleguen ahora!!_

_REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!!_

_REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!!_

_REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!!_

_Es suficiente?? n.n espero que si! _

_**Granger.kl**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cambios**

_No creía lo que veía, era como si sus ojos de repente se hubieran nublado. De seguro se estaba confundiendo, eso no podía ser posible. Ahí, frente a el, se encontraba Hermione Granger besando apasionadamente a Draco Malfoy. Tanto así que no se dieron cuanta que eran observados, o que los libros de Hermione se habían caído._

Siente algo extraño en la empezada de su estomago, se agarra la cabeza intentando borrar todo eso, vuelve a mirar hacia ellos, y la imagen sigue ahí. Retrocede hasta chocar con unos estantes. El mareo se hace mas persistente. Después de a ver recobrado la compostura se acerca rápidamente.

-Hermione! - grita Harry desesperado

La susodicha pareciera que no escucha nada. Harry al ver esto se desespera aun mas, se acerca a ellos con la intención de separarlos. Cuando va a tomar a Hermione del hombro, siente como Malfoy le manda un puñetazo y cae al suelo. Se levanta rápidamente y ve a Hermione y Malfoy con una sonrisa en la cara. Inevitablemente se siente mal, humillado y desesperado.

- suéltala - dice Harry con tono serio, de los que asusta a cualquiera

- tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí Harry… ya esta todo claro

- per… pero de que… de que diablos hablas Hermione?

Mientras Harry iba hablando, las imágenes se hacían cada vez mas borrosas, les costaba hablar, era una sensación extraña, mira hacia todos lados pero lo único que ve es oscuridad. Escucha la carcajada de Hermione mezclada con la de Malfoy. Lo único que hace es preguntar que pasa.

- te odio Harry, nunca te voy a perdonar…, escucha bien, TE ODIO

- no, no… NO! - Harry negaba con la cabeza - no puede ser… nooooo!

- te odio, te odio, te odio - se repetía una y otra vez

- Harry! Harry! Ya pues hombre!

- no no no no

- Harry, vamos! Despierta! - decía Ron un tanto desesperado - Harry, es solo una pesadilla - Ron lo zamarreaba para que despertara, Harry no hacia caso. El solo se movía de un lugar a otro. Estaba sudando.

De pronto para de moverse y Ron lo empieza a llamar. En eso abre los ojos apresuradamente, y ve a Ron mirarlo preocupado.

-hasta que te despiertas, te es estado intentando despertar hace rato ya, será mejor que te laves rápido, hay que entregar en trabajo de Snape.

- ah? Que hora es?

- no se, tarde ya, Hermine te esta esperando para terminar el trabajo…, esta furiosa

- que!? Esta en la biblioteca!? - pregunta alarmado

- no hombre, te esta esperando abajo hace un rato ya, tuve que retenerla para que no te viniera a despertar ella misma, aunque quizás ya se fue sola a la biblioteca

Con eso Harry se levanta como si el diablo lo persiguiera en dirección al baño. Ron se sorprendió como su amigo entro y salio de este tan rápido, aunque pareciera que hubiera estado horas ahí por como salio de arreglado.

Mientras iba bajando tuvo que recurrir a sus entrenamientos de agilidad para no caer como bola por las escaleras, aunque cuando llego al ultimo escalón no sirvió de mucho, ya que se tropezó, tuvo que sujetarse con la manos para evitar la caída y salir tras Hermione que acaba de desaparecer tras el retrato.

- Hermione! - hablaba cansadamente e intentaba tomar aire. Hermione se da vuelta para ver a Harry en posición de descanso, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas con la cabeza gacha.

- Harry! Pero que te paso! Mira la hora que es, no vamos a terminar el trabajo - dice Hermione en tono mandón.

-si… este, estaba bien, lo siento, será mejor que nos apresuremos

Con eso ultimo se va en dirección a la biblioteca. Durante el transcurso de la mañana Harry y Hermione estuvieron terminando el trabajo, estaban conversando muy bien. Harry por todo ese momento olvido todo, olvido a Ginny, olvido el plan, olvido el sueño…, solo estaba Hermione y él. No se dieron cuenta de que estaban hablando lo mas bien, cuando se percatan que la hora del desayuno ya paso, lo que significa que es hora de clases, terminan de escribir lo ultimo en el pergamino y parten en dirección a las mazmorras.

- te lo digo Hermione, no se como juajua, no se como te pudiste fijar en Boot

- ya te dije! Tampoco lo se - tira una risita.

Estaban llegando a las mazmorras cuando ven a Draco Malfoy , al pasar al lado de el, Hermione lo saluda con un tímido hola a lo que Malfoy responde gustoso. Harry en ese momento se acordó de todo, de lo que había pasado anoche y como discutieron con Hermione por culpa de ese, se acordó del sueño y se acordó de cómo debía ser con Hermione. Por el momento intento olvidar todo eso, pero las ganas de disculparse con ella eran muy fuertes. Menos mal que en esos momentos llega Ron que lo detiene a decir cualquier cosa.

- hasta que los pillo, menos mal que estaban aquí, no llegaron a desayunar

- se nos izo tarde, al menos terminamos el trabajo

-si, pero mi estomago esta rugiendo - agrega tomándose el estomago

- jaja, a todo esto Harry, Ginny te estaba buscando hoy en el desayuno

- si? Y que quería?

- pues no lo se…, le dije que estabas haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca con Hermione

- y que te dijo? - pregunta Harry interesado

- nada mas. Apurémonos, ahí viene Snape

Dicho esto entraron al salón. Para cuando salieron de clases las cosas habían empeorado, Harry se dio cuenta después de que Ron nombrara a Ginny que tenia un trato que cumplir con la pelirroja, así mediante la clase estuvo ignorando olímpicamente a la castaña. Ella por otra parte se dio cuenta de eso, no quiso darle mucha importancia, aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse el por que. Snape les había asignado un trabajo de investigación acerca de pociones revitalizadoras para todo tipo de uso. Harry que la mayoría de las veces trabajaba con Hermione desde que Ron estaba con Lavender, decidió hacer una de sus jugadas en ese momento.

Flash Back

- Harry me gustaría que hiciéramos una investigación acerca de pociones revitalizadoras para personas o criaturas dañadas por fuego. Quemaduras - termino Hermione mirando a Harry, pero este seguía escribiendo en su pergamino.

- Harry, me escuchaste? - insistió

- ah? Si claro, lo que digas…, hey! Parvati te parece hacer el trabajo juntos?

La susodicha lo mira impresionada, pero no demora nada en aceptar alegre.

Hermione tira un bufido, y lo mira enojada.

- me podrías explicar que fue eso?

- eso que?

- acabas de decirme que harías el trabajo conmigo!

- ah lo siento, no te escuche, ahora si me permites tengo que empezar a trabajar - y con eso va a tomar asiento al lado de Parvati.

Eso para Hermione había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, esta si que no se la aguanta, de verdad se había enojado. Saca los materiales dispuesta a trabajar, con pareja o sin.

- pero que hace la bruja mas inteligente trabajando sola? - pregunta sarcásticamente Snape, acercándose a ella. Mientras que los demás miran la escena.

- yo…no tengo pareja señor, pero puedo trabajar sola - agrega rápidamente

- es que no hay nadie aquí que quiera su compañía? - Snape se encontraba mirando a los demas con rostro triunfante.

Hermione se queda callada, había estado aguantando llorar desde que Harry la dejo de aquella manera, sentía que ya no iba a soportar mas.

Harry desde otro lado miraba a su amiga que tenia los ojos llorosos, pero siempre con una postura digna. Se siento como un patán, por culpa de él ahora Snape se estaba burlando de ella. Quería salir en defensa de su amiga, pero ya no podía.

En eso toda la clase presta atención al que se había parado y estaba hablando.

- yo seré su compañero profesor, tampoco tengo pareja - Malfoy que se encontraba viendo todo desde su puesto y no iba a perder la oportunidad que le estaban regalando para trabajar con Hermione.

Snape lo mira interrogativamente - esta seguro señor Malfoy? - agrega severamente

- completamente - ignora todo tipo de comentarios y va hacia el puesto de la chica

Todos los demás dejan de mirarlos y empiezan a trabajar. Harry se queda prestándole atención a ellos un rato mas, intentando escuchar lo que dicen.

- no era necesario que hicieras eso Draco - dice Hermione mirando su libro

- pero yo quería, además tu cara imploraba un salvador

Ve como Hermione levanta la cabeza y mira a Draco con una sonrisa susurrándole un gracias. No pudo seguir escuchando por que los murmullos en la sala habían empezado hacer mas fuertes.

Fin flash back

_¡y todo por mi causa! Tonto…_pensaba Harry, si el no hubiera ignorado a Hermione lo mas probable, y lo seguro seria que ella estuviera haciendo el trabajo con él _no con el patético de Malfoy. Y se cree su salvador ahora, bah! Yo soy su salvador "si claro, el que produjo todo eso?"_ le dijo su conciencia. Ya cállate! Dijo en voz alta, lo que produjo que varios lo miraran como loco. Al llegar a la sala común la encuentra vacía, decide quedarse ahi hasta su próxima clase y de paso sacar algo de comida en el comedor. Mientras estaba sentado en el sofá recordó el sueño que tuvo, primero Hermione besando a Draco, después ambos riéndose de él y después Hermione gritándole que lo odiaba. _Definitivamente eso es una locura, pero y si…no no no. _Harry por un momento pensó que quizás todo eso seria lo que pasaría después de que Hermione se enterara de todo. El plan de Ginny obviamente. No quería pensar mas en eso, le hacia mal, pero no podía parar de recordar la imágenes, sobre todo lo que le había dicho Hermione. _Te odio…_

Para Hermione el día había pasado rápidamente, las clases estaban muy duras. _Mas encima Harry, y ni hablar de Draco. _La castaña pensaba que Draco después de todo merecía una oportunidad, mas después de a verla ayudado frente a todo el salón. Se llevaba muy bien con el, y lograba lo que pocos hacían (entre eso Harry). Hacerla reír.

Se dirige al baño en donde encuentra a Luna y le comienza a contar todo lo que había pasado.

- que raro, no puedo creer que Harry te haya tratado así, para mi que algo le paso.

- no lo se Luna, pero no puedo seguir aguantando todo lo que hace.

- creo que deberías hablar con él, decirle lo que piensas, quizás te cuente todo

- que??! Ni loca, el tiene que hablar conmigo

- esta bien, esta bien… oye pero dime, que te traes con Malfoy?

- nada, solo amigos

- mmm por lo que me contaste parece que el quiere ser mas que un amigo

Escuchan un ruido fuerte, e intentan ver de donde había provenido, pero al rato le quitaron importancia y siguieron conversando.

Ginny que estaba escuchando la conversación desde un retrete lejano, no pudo aguantar patear algo cuando escucho lo que dijo Luna respecto al Sly. Se quedo un rato pensando en todo lo que había escuchado y en lo que vio a ver en la biblioteca ignorando la conversación, e intentando sobarse todas las partes donde se había pegado estando en esa, no cómoda posición. Hasta que algo llamo su atención

- no Luna, para nada, ese es un tema muy importante para mi.

- para mi también, por eso te pregunto

- entonces, no se que quieres saber…

- como estoy segura si hacerlo con este chico?

- pero dime quien es pues - insistió Hermione

- no…, no hasta que me respondas

- bueno pues no lo se, supongo que cuando realmente te enamores, lo vas a sentir Luna, cuando tengas al amor delante de ti, ese es el momento.

- entonces tu me dices que no vas a perder la virginidad hasta que te hayas enamorado de verdad?

- pero obvio! Cuando realmente me haya enamorado y sepa que es mutuo lo haré, antes no. Hacer el amor con alguien es muy importante para mi…, y no va hacer con cualquiera.

- wow! Ginny podría pensar así…

.-JA, creo que para eso ya es demasiado tarde

Ambas rieron, pero Ginny se encontraba echa una furia, y su cerebro ya empezaba a trazar su venganza.

- pero Luna, a caso te enamoraste y quieres dar ese paso con?

- de verdad no lo se, solo se que lo quiero mucho, quizás con eso baste…, para mi - agrega eso ultimo a prisa por la mirada de la castaña.

- bueno lo que es yo no pienso hacerlo hasta casarme si es necesario

Y con eso ambas salieron del baño.

Después de a verse despedido de Luna e ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca, se dirigía hasta la sala común. Cuando entra ve a varios conversando y a otros haciendo sus deberes, se acerca a una mesa con la intención de avanzar en el trabajo de pociones. En eso Harry cruza el retrato. Intenta ignorarlo, pero es difícil cuando se sienta al lado de uno.

- Hermione, necesitamos hablar

- si? Pues habla

- es en serio Hermione

- y yo no estoy bromeando, o acaso quieres que sea graciosa? - pregunta sarcástica

- no, se que estas molestas por como fui esta mañana, por eso vine a pedirte perdón

- crees que solo con decirme eso te voy a perdonar?

-bueno… no se, que mas quieres que te diga?

-que me explique que sucedió, es lo mínimo…

- la verdad no te escuche - mintió Harry - solo reaccione cuando me preguntaste si te había escuchado,… yo solo te hice caso, nada mas. Después me di cuenta cuando Snape te empezó a hablar delante de todos que no tenias pareja y que eso era lo que me habías dicho - Harry hacia todo eso según el por que no puede perder la amistad de la castaña, de acuerdo a lo hablado con Gin. _si claro… úsalo como excusa ahora._

- y por eso me ignoraste toda la mañana? por que no habías reaccionado?

- no… yo - no sabia que decir - es que

- Harry! - le gritan desde otro extremo

Todos se dan vuelta a ver quien era la responsable del grito, y encuentran a nada mas y nada menos que a Ginny Weasley mirando a Harry Potter como si acababa de salir de una pesadilla. Harry al verla se para rápidamente y llegas hasta donde ella.

- y ustedes que miran?! Síganse preocupándose de sus patéticas vidas - grita Ginny a los demas

- pero Gin, que sucede? - pregunta Harry divertido

Antes de hablar tiro un suspiro - nada… solo que me acabo de enterar de algo. Bueno, la cosa es que tengo que hablarte.

- de que se trata?

- me entere de algo… interesante - dice tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta un sofá. Se sientan muy juntos, cosa que Ginny estaba provocando.

- ah.. si…, y - se aclara la garganta - y de que… se trata

- bueno, parece que el gran Harry Potter cumple sus satisfacciones con cualquiera - decía acercándose peligrosamente a Harry cada vez mas. Acariciándole los brazos

- no entiendo que quieres decir con todo eso - decía Harry mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía de la pelirroja

- claro que lo entiendes - estaban a escasos centímetros - o me dirás ahora que no te acostaste con Romilda? - susurra rozando los labios de Harry.

Harry por el momento no pudo decir nada, estaba tan cerca los dos y a punto de besarse delante de todos, que no se le ocurría nada.

- no pienses jugar conmigo eh - Ginny se separa rápidamente de Harry y empieza a arreglar su larga cabellera mirando hacia todos lados.

- pero que, de que hablas ahora - Harry realmente estaba irritado, _parece que es el dia de 'confunde a Harry James Potter' y el que lo hace mejor gana, ja! No estoy para nada mas…_- sabes Ginny si me vas a venir con tus berrinches ahora por eso, será mejor que no gastes energías…

- a claro, primero me prometes el mundo entero, y después te acuestas con cualquiera…

- y que quieres que haga, que me 'purifique' hasta que tu te decidas, además no tenemos nada

- crees que yo soy cualquiera? Ja, si tu te acuestas con esa (refiriéndose a Romilda) es por que no encontraste nada mejor…, tan necesitado te tengo?

Harry ya se estaba empezando a enojar con la pelirroja, no iba a dejar que lo humillara - que quieres decir con eso? Que no puedo acostarme con quien quiera?

- bueno…conmigo no te a resultado…

- eso es…, bueno yo, tu te lo pierdes

- no lo se, quizás por eso te acuestas con perdedoras nada mas, quizás no me mereces

- no llegue tan lejos solo para que me digas esto, y… maldita sea!, no se adonde quieres llegar con todo esto…

- fácil pues! Demuéstrame que vales la pena, demuéstrame que cualquier mujer quisiera estar contigo…

- pero eso es fácil, cualquiera en este castillo no se me resistiría, a menos claro… tu - Harry pensó por un minuto que solo estaba interesado en ella por que era la única que se resistía - o a ver, dime tu otra chica que no quisiera estar conmigo…

Ginny llevo un dedo a la boca tomando posición pensativa - puede ser, pero vas a tener que demostrármelo…, y se con quien exactamente.

Harry la miro sorprendido, esa chica tenía que en su cabeza, quizás tenga planos y planos de información, _como es que se le ocurre cada cosa_

- con quien? - Pregunta miedoso

- es alguien que te va a costar, pero si lo logras tendrás todo lo que esperas de mi

- a si de fácil, tengo que acostarme con una chica y listo?

- no creas que será fácil. Es mas se te hará difícil.

- pues eso ya lo veremos

- si claro, además se te complicara por varias cosas

- de quien se trata - pregunta curioso, le había saltado la duda hace un rato ya, y lo que decía Gin al respecto no ayudaba.

- Hermione - dice calmadamente, y al ver la cara de pánico de Harry agrega - a vez que no es fácil

- QUE?! PERO TU ESTAS LOCA?! - grita llamando la atención de algunos

-cállate… - lo reprocha - si no te crees capaz no es mi problema - dice mirándolo de arriba a bajo.

- como se te ocurre que voy a…- traga saliva - con Hermione…

- dijiste que podías con cualquiera o no…ahora si no puedes me lo dices y listo

- no, claro que puedo, con quien crees que hablas chiquilla, ya veras… - dice arrogante

- esta bien, a si me gusta. Ah y otra cosa….

- y ahora que…?

- recuerda el trato anterior…

- ah? - dice recordando- Como quieres que haga ambos…

- eso me demostrara que si vales la pena. Además un trato en un trato, y ahora que dices, aceptas?

- que conste que si hago esto es por que no quiero que me humilles, y para demostrarte quien soy, nada mas.

-esta bien, como quieras - alarga la mano - entonces es un trato?

-lo es - dice Harry inseguro y le toma la mano en modo de aceptación.

- y escucha bien Potter, nada de enamorarla, solo acuéstate con ella y ya. - Harry la ve irse

Harry se quedo pensado como iba hacer eso, esta vez si que se metió en una grande. _Y todo por mi orgullo. _Esta si que no iba a ser fácil, era su amiga! Y conociendo a Hermione no se metía con cualquiera. _Pero si yo soy s amigo!_ A pesar de que eso no tenia nada que ver, eso se lo haría mas fácil, además seria solo diversión no? Para los dos._ No es para tanto, total no va a ser nada compromisorio._ Pero no sabia lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

_Holaa!!!_

_Como ya abran leído la pelirroja no se cansa nunca. Hasta que llego lo interesante, ujjuau, como hará Harry ahora??? Mas que mal todavía tiene que ser brusco con ella!! Y Malfoy?? No quiero hacerlo sufrir pero… no se, digan sugerencias!! Por que ni loca lo dejo con la pelirroja!_

**_Gracias a_**: Clara, Patita Potter, domi:HHr, ti, alexa-potter, lizzie, nanitapotter, junipersun, Cam-tz _por sus reviews!!! _

_Espero que les siga gustando n.n_

_Nada mas,cualquier cosa dejar su **reviews**, los espero!_

_**Granger.kl**_


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Que haces?**

La castaña no pudo dejar de sentirse mal. A la primera llamada de Ginny, Harry salía corriendo tras ella, ni un _disculpa Hermione _o _seguimos después,_ nada. Estaba cansada, …quería tanto a ese chico…, desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo recordaba. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo haciendo cosas por el, acompañarlo en todo momento, enfrentando a la muerte solo por que estuviera a salvo. Nunca le importo eso, siempre se sintió orgullosa de poder ayudar a la persona que amaba, la hacia sentir bien, la dejaba con la sensación de 'ya tendrás tu recompensa Hermione' fuera cual fuera. Y el no se daba cuanta de nada, de todos los esfuerzo que izo y lo que seguiría haciendo. Incluso pensaba que ni siquiera le importaba ella, su comportamiento mostraba cosas tan dolorosas… Le insultaba, le dejaba en vergüenza, le usaba…_no es tan así Hermione, _se decía ella misma. Alguna veces llegaba a pensar que la despreciaba, pero eso no coherente, no tenia por que de ser. Otras veces pensaba que le era indiferente, y eso hacia que su corazón se estrujara de dolor, y si pensaba eso era por que él le daba motivos. ¿Cual eran las veces que él la buscaba? Para hacer un trabajo o solucionar algún problema amoroso. Ni siquiera se tomaba bien sus consejos, o los ignoraba! Pero cuando aparecía Ginny todo era distinto, el era atento, caballeroso, gracioso…todo lo que una chica puede pedir. La enfurecía pensar en todo eso ¡ella no estuvo en ningún momento pelando con él¡Ella no estuvo desafiando a la muerte cientos de veces solo por él¡Ella no lo apoyo en los momentos mas dolorosos y peligrosos! Pero aun así él la quería…aun así el la quería a ella, a Ginny. ¿Y si ella hubiera sido como Ginny¿Si ella su hubiera arreglado hasta quedar guapa y salido con varios chicos¿Si hubiera sido buena en el quiddidch¿ él también se hubiera fijado en ella? No es que pensara que su amigo era un superficial, pero eso era lo que le mostraba. Con todas las que había estado eran guapas, unas súper-modelos. ¿Entonces por que ella pensaba todo esto¿Por qué se cuestionaba todo si sabia que su amigo nunca iba a posar sus ojos en ella de una manera diferente a una amiga? Sencillamente no lo sabía. Ella ya era así…, y no iba a cambiar a estas alturas. Decidió dejar de pensar en todo eso ¿Qué sentido tenia? Solo que sufriera… Mira su cuadernillo en el que estaba trabajando ¿de donde habían salido todos esos garabatos¿de ella? Mira hacia todos lados rápidamente y lo cierra de golpe, preocupándose de que nadie lo viera. Cuando se levanta para irse ve a Harry y Ginny extremadamente juntos ¿Qué es eso¿Se iban a besar? _No… no puede ser, no delante de todos,_ aunque no sucedió nada mas después, ella no dejo de sentir una angustia, ellos dos se tenían confianza ya.

----------------------------------------------

Harry había permanecido literalmente tirado en el sofá después de la conversación con Gin. Pensando en como diablos se iba a acercar a la chica en cuestión con una intención poco santa. Hermione no era como las demás, ella jamás caería a un jueguito de galanteo. Ella jamás se acostaría con alguien solo por diversión. Si llegaba a tener relaciones con ella se exponía a tener algo mas serio, y pensar en eso le ponía la piel de gallina. No era que pensara que su amiga era fea o indeseable, lo contrario… pero ¡era como su madre! Que lo retaba, lo reprendía, le enseñaba, una madre o hermana, y eso lo ponía nervioso. Nunca imagino a Hermione de otra forma, siempre la vio como un amigo mas. Un amigo importantísisimo, alguien por el cual no dudaría en dar la vida. Pero… de ahí a tener relaciones con ella? Nunca lo imagino.

Se da cuanta de algo, y gira la cabeza hasta encontrar el puesto donde había visto por ultima vez a la chica, ella ya no estaba. _Caracoles…otra vez mas sin disculparme bien…_ ¿disculparse? Pero que hipócrita era… si se estaba disculpando por una falsedad, ni siquiera le dijo como fueron realmente las cosas! _Demonios¿Disculparme¿SOLO POR ESO? Harry Potter, definitivamente no puedes ser mas cínico…Y cruel, vil, eres un maldito desgraciado! _Hacerle eso a alguien no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero cuando ese alguien es Hermione…las cosas cambian. _Discúlpame Hermione…por todo._

Dispuso mejor irse a dormir, ya el tiempo diría que hacer. Al llegar a la habitación encuentra a Ron escribiendo _¿será de nuevo una carta para Hermione?_. Se acerca con la intención de averiguar.

- hey Ron, que escribes?

- ah! - el pelirrojo se sorprende - una… una… un informe, si, para transformaciones, son unos apuntes.

- ya. Y tu quieres que yo me crea eso. Cuando tu has estado trabajando en tu cama? A penas lo haces en la biblioteca.

- la gente cambia - empieza a guardar todo rápidamente - ya es tarde no? Buenas noches - y con eso cerro los dosel, dejando a Harry un tanto pasmado.

El día siguiente empezó con normalidad, intento varias veces acercarse a Hermione durante la mañana pero esta siempre tenía algo que hacer o estaba conversando con otras personas. Él pensó que quizás lo estaba evitando, pero no encontraba una razón de por que. Durante el almuerzo ella se dispuso a charlar animadamente con quien tuviera la oportunidad. Harry se estaba fastidiando, ni siquiera le había preguntado como estaba o si había hecho sus deberes. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

- Hermione, Hermione - le intentaba llamar Harry - Hermione - dijo mas fuerte, y al no recibir respuestas le lanzo un trozo de pan. - Hermione

Hermione se da vuelta mirando con rostro sorprendido - que quieres?

- bueno, ayer no termine de pedirte disculpas y bueno…

- oh, no te preocupes, te entiendo, olvídalo sabes - se da vuelta y sigue conversando

- pero Hermione eso significa que me disculpas?

- si Harry, te disculpo - y sigue conversando

- si quieres hablo con Parvati y le digo que soy contigo en el trabajo de pociones, ya sabes, para que no tengas que ser con el molesto del hurón.

Con eso la castaña se da vuelta completamente, prestándole atención a Harry. Lo mira como si no entendiera lo que dijo.

- me refiero a que - continúo Harry

- o no Harry, se a lo que te refieres - le corta - y déjame decirte que mi respuesta es no - con eso se levanta de su puesto

- pero… quieres ser con ese?

- mira Harry, te recuerdo que no fui yo la que lo eligió así, además quizás es para mejor. Con permiso - y con eso ultimo se retira.

Harry pensó que todo se iba a complicar ahora. Hermione no se veía muy amable con el. Prefirió hacer el trabajo con Malfoy antes que con el, y eso era decir mucho. Se levanta para ir a la siguiente clase, cuando algo llama su atención. En la entrada del comedor se encontraba Ginny Weasley besando a quien sabe que chico. Harry molesto se acerca hacia ellos.

- Ginny - dice fuertemente

La pelirroja se separa rápidamente de su acompañante y mira a Harry con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- oh Harry, me buscabas?

- si - estaba decidido

- bueno, puedes esperarme? Estoy algo ocupada ahora - lo estaba provocando, el sabia eso. Pero el no iba a caer en su juego. Avanza hacia ella y la toma de un brazo.

- vamos nos ahora, tienes que ayudarme - dice alejando la de ahí

- pero que te pasa! Suéltame

- me tienes que ayudar - dice soltando el agarre con la pelirroja

- a si? En que?

- Hermione - dice

- que pasa con ella?

- creo que esta un poco enojada conmigo, necesito que hables con ella, o no se… algo, cualquier cosa, eres chica sabrás que hacer

- y tu no puedes hablar con ella?

- ya lo intente, pero no me hace caso. Además todo es tu culpa, ingéniatelas - dice mirándola seriamente y se aleja. Dejando a una molesta Ginny.

Ella no tenia idea de que se trataba todo eso ¿Cómo iba hacer ahora para que Hermione no este enojada con él? Tira un gruñido y se va a su clase. Después de terminar el día, Ginny se dirigía a la sala común. Cuando entra busca a Hermione con la mirada y la encuentra sentada en el sofá mirando hipnóticamente el fuego de la chimenea, no tenia idea que iba a hacer pero repentinamente se ve sentada al lado de la castaña.

- Hola

Hermione mira quien le había hablado y encuentra una persona no muy grata - hola Ginny - responde

- que haces? - intentaba establecer una conversación, quizás por ahí salía algo

- solo pensaba

Hubo un silencio entre ellas. Ginny no sabia que decir, en cambio la castaña no quería decir nada.

- estas enojada con Harry?

- no, por que? Sabes algo?

- no nada… - miente Gin

- algo tiene que a verte dicho él, últimamente están muy cercanos - Hermione intentaba no poner voz de reproche, pero el esfuerzo no era suficiente.

- si bueno, me llevo bien con él - Ginny sonríe para sus adentros - aunque no hay nada mas entre nosotros Hermione

- yo no dije eso

- por las dudas - _piensa piensa ¿pero que me pasa?-_ a Harry le gusta alguien mas sabes

- a si? - Hermione no podía creer eso, si a él le gustaba Ginny, se lo había dicho - yo pensé…

- para nada, el es solo mi amigo, y bueno me cuanta sus cosas - no la deja continuar. Sabia que eso le iba a doler

- te contó que le gustaba alguien mas?

- si…

- ah… - no, eso no lo podía creer. Le dolía el pecho, sintió como su corazón se seguía rompiendo mas y mas. Ahora, a parte de todo resulta que el ya no le cuenta sus cosas, ya no le pide consejos a ella, no le dice quien le gustas. _Y Ginny si lo sabe _- y tu sabes quien es?

- bueno, mmm… secretos pues, tu no lo sabes?

- no…

- quizás por algo no te lo dice Hermione

- eh?

- bueno… piensa, siempre te cuenta tus cosas, quizás esta vez no te lo dijo por algo - agrega Ginny con una sonrisa picara

- no se a lo que te refieres Gin - mentía, claro que sabia a lo que se refería, estaba insinuando que a Harry le gustaba Hermione. Y eso no podía ser, además se podía estar confundiendo

- bueno…tampoco lo se, pero a mi se me hace. Perdona, no se que hablo - fingió una sonrisa

- y yo menos

- bueno…, me voy - deja a una confundida Hermione. _Ojalas que haya resultado y piense que Harry anda tras ella_. Así se le harían mas fáciles las cosas a él. Si ella piensa eso, no tendría por que dudar tanto de Harry cuando este intentara algo, esperaba a ver hecho algo de ayuda,

Y la verdad es que había logrado confundir a la castaña pero a mismo tiempo la había dañado ¿Qué intentaba? Darle esperanzas? A caso Ginny sabia lo que sentía por Harry? Desecho todo eso, era absurdo, Ginny no tenia por que hacer todo eso. ¿Entonces que fue todo eso? Como lo hacían para confundirla tanto? _Quizás por eso Harry a estado actuando últimamente raro, pero no, el esta loco por Ginny, todo el mundo lo sabe. El me lo dijo, quizás Ginny esta confundida, o Harry la confundió._ Lo mejor era actuar normal, debía dejar atras todos los problemas internos y externos de ella y volver a la normalidad, intentando olvidarse de Harry, siendo solamente su amiga.

Se instala a seguir trabajando, abre su cuaderno de apuntes y algo llama su atención. Dentro, en una hoja, había puesto un sobre que decía 'Hermione'. Lo toma cuidadosamente, mira para todas parte tratando de encontrar la respuesta de esto a su alrededor. Lo abre y mientras leía no podía creer como el se había enterado de todo. Decide que después hablaría con Ron respecto a eso. Mientras siguió leyendo la carta una y otra vez tratando de encontrarle sentido, hasta que una voz le saca de su lectura.

- que lees Hermione?

- ah, este nada importante

- sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea - objeta Harry mirándola penetrantemente

- no estoy tan segura de eso sabes - la castaña decía todo en forma pausada

- esta bien… quizás tengas razón - Harry había decidido no ser tan malo con la chica, después de todo, Ginny no tenia por que enterarse.

Hermione le saca la lengua y empieza a escribir en su cuadernillo. Harry tiro una risita.

- te vez linda así - de donde había salido eso! _Harry por Dios que dices hombre, contrólate- _al ver el rostro de poema de Hermione agrega - digo… tan relajada, deberías estar mas tiempo así

- pero si yo soy a si Harry, que no te hayas dado la molestia de darte cuenta antes es otra cosa. - agrega Hermione con una expresión divertida.

- no, no mientas, siempre eres mandona - intentaba molestarla

- a si? Pues entonces vete - finge molestia

- ya… ves que eres mandona

- ay Harry que lento eres…

- por que?

- por que con esa intención lo dije tontito - le da un leve golpe en la cabeza

- hey no te propases - la toma de una mano y la tira hacia el

- que haces Harry? - pregunta divertida al ver como la jala

- me llamaste tonto y me pegaste…esas cosas no te saldrás baratas

- que…ajajajajaj…para basta Harry jajajaj para jajjaja…. Por favor jajajaja - la chica se retorcía por las cosquillas.

- eso, implórame que pare

- no jajaja ya pues jajajaj… jajajaj me voi jajjaja a jajjaja enojar….

- uyyy que miedo

- esta bien jajaja tu te lo buscaste - empieza hacer lo mismo que el chico. Ambos reían, tanto así que se cayeron. Hermione toma del brazo a Harry y los dos caen. Hermione iba a parar pero al ver que el chico no se rendía no le quedo otra opción que seguir. Después de un rato mas se aburrieron y se quedaron en el piso riéndose felices.

Harry se levanta y ayuda a Hermione también.

- si serás bobo… mira mis cosas, están todas tiradas - se agacha a recogerlas

- jaja si ahora fui yo solo quien las voto - agrega ayudando a Hermione con las cosas - que es eso? - dice al ver una carta que estaba firmada por Ron

- ehh… cosas mías

- Ron? Creí que ya no pasaba nada entre ustedes - dice serio

- bah… si no es nada de lo que imaginas

- adiós, me voy a dormir, se hace tarde ya - dice rápidamente y desaparece por las escaleras

- adiós… - susurra Hermione al aire

------------------------

Harry realmente se molesto al ver que su amiga no le contaría nada. Mas encima Ron se andaba secreteando con ella y ninguno le contaba de que se trataba todo eso. Se había sentido tan a gusto con Hermione durante ese rato, incluso de dejo que se veía linda! Eso salio de su boca sin permiso. Y cuando vio la carta de Ron creyó que ella había estado feliz por eso, quizás Ron que le dijo en esa carta que izo que se sintiera bien. Se maldijo por estar pensando esas cosas y se dispuesto a dormir como había dicho.

Los siguientes días pasaron inadvertidos para los chicos, Hermione se veía como siempre, solo que pareciera que se quito un pero de encima. Estaba mas relajada, pero eso solo lo noto Harry, por que para el resto seguía igual. Un día notó conversando a Hermione y Ron, pero cuando él llego hasta ahí callaron de repente. Hermione había puesto cara de incomodidad y Ron subía como rayo las escaleras, no sirvió de nada preguntar que pasaba.

Ese día se dirigía hasta hacia la biblioteca muy fastidiado. No sabia en que momento se le había ocurrido hacer el trabajo con Parvati, la chica no sabia nada, se lo pasaba todo el maldito tiempo coqueteando. Menos mal que ya era la última vez, ese era el día que estaba lista la poción a si que después lo único que tenia que hacer era entregarla. Cuando llega no puede evitar que se le salga un gruñido. La biblioteca estaba apestada de gente, estaban casi todos terminando su poción y alguno que de otros cursos. Busca a Parvarti pero no la encuentra a simple vista, cuando comienza a buscarla lo único que esperaba era no encontrase con Draco y Hermione, últimamente se habían hecho muy amiguitos. Para su desgracia encuentra a Parvati, pero estaba en un lugar no muy apropiado. Draco estaba escribiendo mientras que Hermione le explicaba algo a Parvati con cara de fastidio, como si le hubiera explicada millones de veces ya. Se acerca hasta Parv y le dice que él sabes eso y que comiencen a trabajar rápido.

- pero… fíjate en lo que haces, eso no va ahí!

- no me grites Harry… lamento no ser una sabelotodo - dice Parv irritada

- pues deberías, te quedaría mejor a la que eres - dice amenazante y agrega rápidamente al ver que la chica iba a berrinchar - y serás mejor que te calles si quieres terminar luego - mira hacia Hermione que lo observaba con rostro comprensivo. Harry solo encoje los hombros.

Hermione veía todo divertida, de vez encunado Harry reclamaba en voz baja, quejándose de su compañera. Hermione tuvo que ayudar varias veces a la chica sin que Harry lo notara, pero en eso era casi imposible. Se veía tan agradable así, con rostro serio y el entrecejo arrugado, moviendo la nariz en gesto de cansado e irritado. De vez en cuando miraba a Parvati cerciorándose de que lo estuviera haciendo bien. No se dio cuanta de que lo estaba mirando mucho, pero otra persona si lo izo.

- te gusta mucho no?

La aludida se da vuelta mirando a Draco con gesto curioso - como?

- que si te gusta mucho…, Potter, ya sabes…

- crees que me gusta Harry? - susurra temblorosa

- se te nota mucho sabes - dice sin mirarla a los ojos

- de verdad?

- si… - suspira Draco y la mira a los ojos - lamentablemente

- no…, estas equivocado - mira hacia otro lado la chica

- no lo estoy y lo sabes muy bien

- baja la voz quieres

- que? No quieres que se entere? Es verdad entonces

- err… este yo… - estaba claramente nerviosa

- no es necesario que lo digas - dice calmado. Ella solo le sonríe - pero sabes? Tu no quieres que sea así cierto? O me equivoco…

- no entiendo - objeta resbaladiza

- tu no quieres quererlo de esa forma

- …

- Hermione mírame - y al no ver reacción la toma de la barbilla - si quieres yo puedo hacer algo contra eso - dice intimidándola con la mirada

- que puedes hacer tu? Nadie puede hacer nada, lo e intentado por años… créeme

- pero yo si puedo, solo dame una oportunidad

- a que te refieres?

- no sabes todo el miedo que me da esto… pero si quieres algo, tu te arriesgarías en estos momento por eso?

- no lo se… no me e arriesgado nunca por Harry…- dice apenada - pero no entiendo, que quieres decir con todo eso

- a parte de Potter… si tuvieras la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, lo harías ahora?

- por supuesto, es lo que siempre e querido. Por favor Draco, dime que es lo que quieres decir…

- te arriesgas conmigo? - su voz denotaba esperanza, y sus ojos brillaban. Cosa que la castaña no paso desapercibida

- yo…err…arriesgarme? - traga saliva - contigo?

- si, dame la oportunidad de ser yo el que te haga olvidar de el, dame esa oportunidad y prometo dar lo mejor de mi, solo para ti…

- Draco yo…- la chica no sabia que decir, había captado en mensaje y no se lo esperaba para nada - me pillo por sorpresa, tendría que pensarlo - Baja la mirada

- esta bien - dice obligándola a mirarlo - no sabes hace cuanto he querido hacer eso - dice acercándose a los labios de la chica

Hermione no pensaba, estaba a punto de besar a Draco Malfoy y no iba a poner resistencia. En realidad parece que se había olvidado de que estaban en la biblioteca con varias persona, lo único que sentía era la respiración del rubio y sus labios apenas rozando.

- Hermione! Que haces? - hasta que escucha la voz de Harry

_

* * *

_

_Hola hola!_

_Como están por aquí?? Pero miren la hora que es! Es súper tarde y yo actualizando. La verdad es que estaba preparando las cosas para mi viaje cuando me acuerdo de la historia, sii! A esta hora, así que vine rapidísimo al PC a subir el capitulo, porque no se cuando vuelvo, quizás sea mucho tiempo, pero tengan paciencia que voy a regresar, eso si…, solo si hay reviews!_

_Me dijeron que hiciera las capítulos mas largos, pero este ya estaba escrito así, prometo que algunos otros serán mas largos!_

_Respecto al capitulo, Hermione aceptara a Draco?? Que dicen ustedes?? Eh eh? No los escucho… o alguien lo impedirá a toda costa por ahí… mm? ojaojaoj_

_**Y a**: _alexa-potter, junipersun, Yop, Maron Nimet Lockhart, Yanis!, Nanitapotter, ChIk-SoAd, Lunatica, Clara **_Gracias por sus opiniones y apoyo. _**

_Espero que sigan leyendo y esperar que les guste!_

_Dejen un review! Chiquitito aunque sea, feito como sea, lo quiero igual. nn_

_Saludos _

_**Granger.kl**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Confundido o Enojado ¿?**

Harry había estado contemplando toda la escena receloso. No le venia bien ver a Hermione y Draco tan cerca. ¡No entendía por que estaban tan cerca!. De vez en cuando Hermione bajaba la cabeza. Parecía avergonzada, otras veces nerviosa. Intentaba escuchar lo que hablaban pero eran pequeños susurros. A veces Malfoy la tomaba de la barbilla obligándola a encararla. _¿Pero que se cree ese imbecil? Con que derecho toca a Hermione de ese modo?_ Sigue trabajando, no tenia por que estar vigilando a Hermione en todo lo que hacia _¡si lo tengo! Tengo que saber todo lo que hace! _Y con ese pensamiento lleva rápidamente la mirada hacia ellos y lo que ve en el momento no le agrada nada. Draco Malfoy por todo lo que tiene en su vida no iba a besar jamás a Hermione Granger, menos delante de el, y si había algo que el podía hacer para evitarlo lo haría a toda costa. Se levanta decidido a parar aquel momento.

- Hermione! Que haces? - intenta no sonar enojado

Hermione es como si hubiera despertado de en sueño o un trance. Se separa rápidamente de Draco y mira a Harry como que no entiende a lo que se refiere.

- yo este….

- quien te crees que eres imbecil! Eh?! Aléjate de Hermione! - grito sin saber que hacia el moreno

- tu no me dices que hacer Potter, Hermione no es de tu propiedad. Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera - agrega fuertemente acercándose a él.

- lo es, si, pero no contigo Malfoy. No seas patético y ahórrate tus discursos. Ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu y ahora vete de aquí antes de que haga una locura - manifiesta rojo de ira.

Malfoy se abalanzó sobre él al escuchar esas palabras dispuesto a empezar una pelea a lo muggle si es necesario. Pero Hermione interviene entre los dos y aleja a Draco de Harry.

- Draco, será mejor que salgas de aquí. Después hablamos quieres…

- como quieras - agrega dolido y se va

- tu! Como te atreves a hacer un escándalo aquí?

- yo soy el que se iba a besar delante de todos a caso? - objeta el chico a modo se respuesta

- pero yo no le grite ni amenace a nadie, ni siquiera lo bese Harry - trata de contener la calma. No quería que los echaran de ahí a regañadientes.

- no lo besaste por que yo llegue a tiempo. De verdad le ibas a dar un beso a ese? - pregunta y siente como algo en su estomago se revolviera

- no lo se! No se por que no me di cuenta, además que te importa a ti eso. Dime tu si nunca has besado a una Slytherin o peor, a Parkinson - no obtiene respuesta - no se que es lo que te molesta tanto Harry, Draco es un buen chico y es cosa mía si yo decido tener algo con él o no, y tu no vas a impedirlo - agrega tomando sus cosas para largarse de ahí.

- escúchame bien Hermione - habla tomándola de la muñeca antes de que ella se aleje - escucha bien por que solo lo voy a decir una vez. No voy a permitir eso. Escuchaste? Tú jamás, jamás! Vas a tener algo con Draco Malfoy, aunque yo personalmente me tenga que encargar de eso - dice soltándola y se aleja rápidamente de ahí.

Hermione se deja caer en una silla. Las lagrimas se le empezaban a acumular en los ojos. No, ella no iba a llorar por Harry. Sentía rabia, mucha rabia…no entendía por que él actuaba así, pareciera que creyera que ella es de su propiedad. Ella no iba a seguir permitiendo eso, no podía seguía así, tenia que darse un tiempo para ella sola. Tenia que alejarse de Harry para demostrar que no dependía de él y sobretodo demostrarle eso a él.

Se levanta de su asiento y ve que varias miradas estaban posadas en ella. Avergonzada toma sus cosas dispuesta a irse los mas rápido de ahí. Había estado tan feliz ese tiempo, había olvidados sus penas, sus preocupaciones… todo por la carta de Ron. Molly se había enterado de la enfermedad de la madre de Hermione y le había mandado una carta a Ron explicándole que sucedía para que él le diera apoyo. Sin saber que Ron no sabia nada. Ron le contó esto un día cuando se acerco a él preguntándole como es que se había enterado lo de su madre y ahí fue cuando el pelirrojo le explico. En la carta Ron decía que lamentaba por lo que estaba pasando y que le daba mucha pena el no a ver confiado eso con él. También decía que su madre, Molly, había visto a Jane, la madre de Hermione y que los remedios que ella le había mandado desde Hogwarts le había hecho unos efectos increíble, disminuyendo el dolor casi a cero. Esto había puesto a la castaña con un humor increíble, su madre esta bien, por fin había conseguido un método de curarle el dolor aunque sea por un tiempo. Consiguió concentrarse en sus estudios al casi cien por ciento¡hasta había hecho amigos! Y resulta que con tan solo una acción de Harry, todo su templo se venia abajo. Era increíble como hacia que su semblante cambiara en solo unos minutos. ¡Y le daba rabia que le importara tanto! Pero no lo podía evitar… Detiene sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que estaba en frente de la Dama Gorda, no sabia si entrar o no, que tal si estaba Harry dentro? Como iba a reaccionar? Lo decide. No había otra solución, tenia que entrar.

Resulta que todos dentro estaban muy concentrados, temerosa busca al causante de su preocupación con la mirada. No esta. Se relaja y camina hacia su dormitorio de prefecta. Mañana esperaba que… no sea un día largo.

------------------

Harry salio de la biblioteca con paso decidido. Se habia enojado, y mucho. ¿Cómo es que Hermione tenia en cuanta la posibilidad de tener algo con Malfoy? Mas rabia lo invadió cuando escucho decir eso de los labios de Hermione. No se había controlado en decirle una cuantas cosas a ella. Pero es que… ¿Cómo de todos los chicos que había en el castillo Hermione justo se tenia que fijar en Malfoy?... eso no lo podía aceptar. Detiene su carrera al percatarse de algo ¿había pensado que Hermione se fijo en Malfoy? Eso era así! Ella se lo dio a demostrar en la biblioteca! Con sus actos, con sus palabras¡todo! Comienza a correr decidido a hacia la sala común, tenia que hacer algo con respecto a ese rubio antes de que se adelante demasiado… Y sabía a quien precisamente pedirle ayuda. Entra a la sala ¡maldición! No estaba… se dirige al dormitorios de la chicas y la encuentra tirada en la cama boca a bajo leyendo una revista. Se acerca lentamente a ella para que no lo note.

- se que estas ahí Harry, puedo oler tu perfume desde la Dama Gorda

- como…? Eso es un dato interesante… - dice al mismo tiempo de que se hace el interesante

- puede ser, pero dime, que te hizo subir hasta aquí? - pregunta una pelirroja sin moverse de su posición, solo girando su cabeza para ver a Harry.

- bueno, no se si te habrá enterado. Pero al parecer el niño de hielo se ha enamorado. Malfoy claramente - agrega a ver que no entiende

- QUE? No… eso es imposible - espeta sin aliento

- no se si será tanto así. El caso es que acabo de ver algo comprometedor en la biblioteca hoy. - hablaba mientras comenzaba a dar una caminata por la habitación

- que cosa? - pregunta tratando de que los nervios no se le salgan por todos los poros. Todavía no podía olvidar al rubio del todo.

- Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy iban a besarse ¿puedes creer eso? - dice girándose hacia la chica

-no! No puede ser! Pero como! Que acaso tú no los detuviste?

- de verdad crees que me iba a quedar sin hacer nada mientras veía que ese imbecil se acerca a mi Hermione? - intentaba controlar su ira al recordar todo

- tu Her…- de repente algo empezó a encajar - ah! Pero mira que tenemos aquí, no me digas que él gran Harry Potter se sintió celoso - pregunta evasiva - y por eso quieres hacer algo al respecto… cuidadito ah…

- nada de eso Gin, pero no se si te has dado cuenta de quien estamos hablando - dice Harry, obvio.

- se de quien hablas… créeme. Y con mayor razón digo eso. Que peor que tu mejor amiga se fije en tu peor enemigo?

- quizás si tienes razón, pero no del modo que lo pones. Ninguna persona que me importa quisiera que se acercara a él!

- pues por lo que e visto eso ya sucedió con Hermione, a si que no se que quieres hacer con respecto a eso.

- o si! Que bueno que hayas tocado ese punto. Y me parece poco astuto de tu parte no saber que quiero hacer - presumió arrogancia

- como quieres que sepa si no dejas de dar rodeos. Dime de una vez que es lo que pasa - agrega algo impaciente

- claro como el agua. Quiero alejar a Malfoy de Hermione, como sea. Lo preferible seria que ella lo despreciara… eso seria bueno. Pero no se! Aquí la mente malvada eres tú

- y que te hace pensar que voy a hacer eso?

Él se acerca lentamente a ella antes de agregar y susúrrale - por que se que quieres venganza contra ese no? - se aleja de ella y comienza - o acaso las miradas llenas de odio que le das cuando lo vez es para actuar frente a él? Se que algo te hizo… o viceversa, pero se que quieres cobrarle una. Bueno… este es tu momento, tienes el elemento sorpresa.

- eh? - pregunta confusa

- sabes una debilidad de él, aprovéchala. Le importa Hermione… de alguna manera le importa, sea para lo que sea. Usa eso, no creo que tu quieras verlos juntos después.

- no entiendo que te hace pensar todo eso. Crees que de verdad me importa algo el que ellos estén juntos?

- mira Ginny, es cosa tuya. Lo veo, veo en tus ojos ese brillo, el mismo brillo que tienes cuando planeas algo. Y eso significa que lo harás. Estoy seguro. Y si no es así… tú te arriesgas. Y será mejor que duermas bien….tendrás un día largo. Entre antes mejor no? - dice eso ultimo desde la puerta para cerrar su discurso con un portazo.

------------------------

Era temprano, los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana, Hermione se ducha y baja con dirección al comedor esa mañana. No tenia ninguna intención de encontrarse con Harry después de cómo la trato anoche. En realidad pensaba evitarlo todo lo que podía hasta cuando pudiera. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en lo que Draco le había dicho, ese también era un motivo de su madrugada. El Sly le había dicho que normalmente se levantaba temprano para despejarse, quizás lo encuentre y puedan aclarar algunas cosas. La noche pasa había pensado mucho sobre sus sentimientos y que era lo correcto hacer. Por una parte tenia miedo, no confiaba ciegamente en el rubio ¡apenas lo venia conociendo hace unas semana! No podía aceptar una preposición amorosa. Le diría que tenían que seguir conociéndose. También pensó que si se trataba de conocer a alguien con el tiempo, quizás con Harry estaba equivocada, había descubierto facetas de él que no había visto nunca. Sabia que era temperamental, pero no sabia que podía se tan decidido que llegaba hasta dar miedo. Ayer cuando Draco le propuso todo eso, ella podía a ver aceptado cualquier cosa, pero después de la interrupción de Harry le hizo pensar muchas cosas. Había llegado al comedor, busca al Slytherin en su mesa y no lo ve.

- vaya… como es eso de que andas sin Potter ni Weasley - escucha una voz arrogante y se da vuelta para encontrar a Draco con una ceja levantada y una semi sonrisa.

- bueno, lo creas o no puedo vivir sin ellos - responde de la misma manera

- intentare creerte. Mientras tanto desayunemos mejor… creo que hay cosas que aclara - con eso siente nerviosismo la castaña.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la Gryffindor bajo la mirada de algunos curiosos. Desayunaron tranquilamente hablando de cosas sin relevancias hasta que el rubio decidió sacar al fin el tema.

- como sea. Hermione…cambiando de tema, respecto a lo de anoche, todavía estoy esperando la respuesta.

- oh… bueno. Este…, mira Draco, te vengo conociendo hace poco tiempo y no es que este cerrada a tu ofrecimiento pero creo que lo mejor es… Necesito tiempo, para pensarlo bien, para ver las cosas bien realmente.

- supuse esa respuesta. Creo que después de todo no es tan malo. Total aun soy joven…puedo esperarte.

- o no! No es necesario eso… yo no quiero qu-

- pero yo si, quiero esperarte, y entiéndelo… es mi decisión - la castaña iba a responder pero se vio detenida a ver alguien.

- que haces aquí? Despidiéndote de la chica cierto? Por que no creo que te hayas olvidado de mis palabras tan rápidamente

- por favor Potter deja de comportarte como el galán que rescata a la damisela quieres. No va al caso - agrega resaltando lo ultimo

- no es necesario la despedida sabes…, solo vete - dijo Harry ignorando las palabras de Malfoy

- no me amenaces ni me digas que hacer. Crees que te tengo miedo acaso? - pregunta levantándose y encarándolo

- te recuerdo con quien estas hablando. Vencí a Voldemort, tu no vas a ser un problema para mi - espeta el moreno tan seguro de si mismo y con la mirada clavada en el chico que hizo temblar al rubio desde que nombro Voldemort. Sin embargo no lo iba a demostrar.

- vete con ese cuanto a otro… tienes gastado ese argumento ya. De verdad crees que me voy a intimidar por eso? Te recuerdo que practique igual o mas que tú el año pasado.

- y de que te sirvio si al final nadie lo vio? - una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro al moreno

- eres un verdadero imbecil. No te mereces una amiga como Hermione - se da vuelta con la intención de irse. No sien antes mandarle una mirada llena de odio.

- por lo menos yo la tengo de una forma. Tú jamás la tendrás como nada - dice fuertemente para que el rubio lo escuche.

- eso lo veremos - grita el rubio sin detenerse hacia Harry

Por otro lado el moreno se gira para observar a Hermione y aclarar algunas cosas con ella, pero lo único que encuentra es vació. Ella se había ido. Resignado toma asiento, esperando que Ginny haga algo respecto al tema.

----------------------

Ginny Weasley se paso buscando todo el día el momento preciso para llevar a cabo su plan. Al final decido que debía hacerlo en un lugar de encuentro extenso. El mejor momento para eso era el almuerzo. Se dirigía a realizar todo ya. Va hacia el comedor y busca con la mirada al ojigris mas atractivo del castillo. Lo ve… y se pregunta como diablos Harry logro convencerla de todo…, no sabia si podía hacerlo. Pero era preferible lo que iba a ser, que después ver juntos a Hermione y Draco. Se acerca decidida a él y camina de forma tan llamativa que la mayoría de los ojos de Slytherin se posaron el ella, entre esos unos grises. Lo llama con un dedo y ve lo confuso que se siente él, pero igualmente se acerca.

- que quieres? - pregunta cortante el rubio una vez que estuvo cerca de ella.

----------------------

Harry comía tranquilamente en su puesto al frente de Hermione, por lo que se dio fácilmente cuenta de que la chica lo estaba evitando. Primero, no lo miraba en todo el rato, cosa que era difícil ya que estaban al frente, pero igual lo hacia. Y segundo, cada vez que intentaba empezar una conversación interactiva entre todos, ella no decía nada. Solo se limitaba a hablar en monosílabos o hablarle a otras personas. Ve una cabellera pelirroja llamativa entrar al comedor y caminar hacia los Slytherin. Lo siguiente que vez es a Malfoy frente a Ginny, mientras que la chica se lanzaba a sus brazos para darle un apasionado beso. Harry estupefacto mira la escena, hasta que se da cuenta, era lo que Ginny estaba haciendo, era para que Hermione no confiara en él, era para que Hermione se enojara o alejara de Malfoy, era para…basta! Tenia que hacer algo, espera el momento en que Malfoy le responda el beso con la misma intensidad. El momento llega y el moreno habla.

- jujuju… eso si que es fuerte. Ahí tienes a tu príncipe Hermione

La aludida lo mira y guía su mirada hacia donde el chico observaba. Y lo ve. Se sorprende, y es como algo en su interior le creciera. Sigue observando la imagen estupefacta. No sabia que hacer. Hasta que los dos se separan, Draco con cara de nada, y Ginny con rostro enojado para después proporcionarle una bofetada al rubio que se escucho en todo el comedor para después irse indignada del lugar. Mira a Draco que seguía quieto tocándose el lugar del golpe y después salir del lugar rápidamente. En el momento que desapareció por la puerta ella pareció regresar a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- vaya beso ahh… - dice Harry burlón

- no se por que estas tan contento sabes. Para ver a la persona que te gusta besarse con "ese" reaccionaste muy bien. - después de decir eso la castaña se levanta dispuesta a no pasar ni un segundo mas en ese lugar con Harry.

Camina con dirección a su dormitorio y se pregunta que es lo que le molesto mas de lo que acaba de ver. Draco le había dicho que la esperaría, sin embargo ahora besaba a su amiga delante de todos. _¡y fue el!_ Por que si no Ginny no hubiera salido hecha una furia del lugar. No es que se sintiera terrible, pero le dolió el hecho de a ver confiado en él. _Supongo que después de todo es un Malfoy_ y aunque ese pensamiento le dolió no iba permitir echarse abajo. Parecía que cada vez estaba mas sola en ese lugar.

Al llegar a la sala común encuentra a Ginny relajadamente leyendo algo. Se le paso por la cabeza ir hablar con ella respecto a lo que acababa de suceder pero después se dio cuenta de que no era buena idea. No tenia pies ni cabeza. Ella no tenia por que meterse en eso.

- Hermione ¿sabes donde esta Harry? - la ojimiel de da vuelta a verla

- si, se quedo e el comedor, tiene que estar por venir ya - responde sin dejar de caminar y subes por las escaleras.

Ginny pensó que quizás estaba molesta con ella. si es que vio la escena… por que no creyera que Harry haya sido tan tonto de no darse cuanta de nada o no decirle algo a la castaña para que viera el espectáculo. Ginny después de a verse separado de Draco salio corriendo del lugar por que no quería darle explicaciones al rubio de su extraña actuación. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la torre Gryffindor para que el chico no la encontrara. Ahora estaba esperando a Harry para preguntarle como se había visto todo. Después de un momento vio al chico de ojos esmeraldas cruzar el retrato, rápidamente lo llama para que se fuera a sentar al lado suyo.

- y? ah funcionado? Hermione lo vio? - suelta curiosa

- a no! Como no lo iba a ver - dice sarcástico - Como te atreviste a darle un beso Ginny? - pregunta, frió.

Ginny impávida lo mira sin creer lo que dijera. No pensó que le molestara eso, sin embargo, una sensación de doble triunfo la invadió - y que quieres que hiciera. Es fácil hablar cuando tú no eres el que tiene que hacer la acción no?

- ya, esta bien. Ese no es el punto. Lo importante es que Hermione vio todo, y que digamos no salio con una cara agradable del lugar. Solo espero que se de cuanta de la clase que es ese.

- tu no eres mejor que él - agrega, maliciosa.

- ni por un minuto se te ocurra compararme con él - dijo Harry serio

- no se por que lo odias tanto. El año pasado quería luchar de tu lado y tu no lo dejaste unirse a la orden del fénix.

- tenia ya la protección… eso era lo que quería cierto? Le ahorre un favor al no tener que pelear - responde serio - cambiando de tema, donde esta Hermione?

- en su cuarto. Acaba de subir hace un momento.

- ah… este, bueno. Le voy a avisar que tenemos clases mejor - dice levantándose y caminar inseguro hacia el lugar.

- si claro… - escucha Harry la voz de Ginny cuando iba subiendo. Harry estaba preocupado por Hermione, tenia que hablar con ella, últimamente se tenia que disculpar bastante con ella. Esta vez solo quería hablar y arreglar todo. Habia una cosa que Hermione le había dicho que le había dado vueltas por mucho rato. Recuerda la frase claramente… "Para ver a la persona que te gusta besarse con "ese" reaccionaste muy bien." Y era verdad… no le había importado mucho… Quizás era por que estaba acostumbrado a ve Ginny besarse con cualquiera. Aunque si huebra visto a Hermione en lugar de Ginny no lo hubiera soportado aunque se una actuación. Y tenia miedo de averiguar que es lo que eso significaba. Se pregunta por que diablos había estado parado delante de la puerta de habitación de prefecta sin moverse o intentar entrar, quizás estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado. Iba a golpear, pero en ese mismo instante la puerta se abre dejando a Hermione mostrase.

- Harry! - dice sorprendida - que haces aquí?

- ah… - se aclara la garganta - te venia a buscar, yo… me extrañe por que no bajabas, y bueno, tenemos clases ahora.

- gracias Harry, pero no tienes de que preocuparte. Ya me iba a clases - dijo la chica avanzando y dejando atrás al moreno.

- esta bien, entonces vamos - habla mientras comienza a caminar a su lado.

Mientras iban a clases Hermione no hablo en todo el rato. Caminaba rápida y decidida. Mientras que Harry le pareció un momento inoportuno para empezar una conversación, por lo que llegaron a clases en silencio.

En el transcurso del día Harry había decidido firmemente hablar con Hermione. No podían seguir así… le molestaba que no prestara atención en el, o peor, no poder hablar con ella como siempre.

La había estado siguiendo casi todo el día, por no decir espiando. Para ver si algún chico Slytherin se acercaba a ella. Pero no paso eso. Pensó en donde normalmente se encuentran y recordó la biblioteca, ella se lo pasaba ahí… de seguro el Sly iba. Camina con esa dirección, no quería perderse el momento en el que el rubio se acerque y Hermione lo mande a volar. Cundo llega la encuentra sola rodeada de libros, se sienta en una mesa cercana para verla, pero sin que ella lo viera. Hizo como si leyera un libro. Espero un instante ahí a ver si sucedía algo, y después de lo que a él le parecieron sus treinta minutos el rubio entro al lugar. ¡Exacto! Justo como él pensaba… el Sly se dirigía a ella… Después de buscar una posición cómoda para escuchar lo que hablan, encontró el lugar mas cercano para oír.

- te pasa algo? Te noto rara hoy… - dice el rubio

- debería pasarme algo? - pregunta Hermione, seria.

- eso dímelo tu

- o pues…no lo se. Que confíes en alguien y después ese alguien te decepcione es para ponerse "rara"? - dijo moviendo los dedos en forma de comillas cuando dijo la ultima palabra.

- a ver si entiendo… por fin te diste cuenta quien era Potter en realidad! - dice a modo de broma

- no. No creo que eso suceda algún día, a diferencia de ti a él si lo conozco.

El pecho del ojiverde se inflo de puro orgullo al escuchar todo eso. Todo iba bien hasta el momento…

- por lo que veo aquí yo soy el problema… o me equivoco?

- no te equivocas - dice obvia. Y no agrega nada mas

- no entiendo, acaso hice algo que te molesto? - pregunta Draco impaciente

- eso dímelo tu

- o por favor, vamos! No entiendo ni media palabra de lo que dices

- te recuerda algo si te digo, 'comedor y beso' - añade irónica

- es por eso? Pero… si es asi puedo explicarlo - dijo Draco rápidamente

- o no, nada de eso, tu no tienes que explicarme nada. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, solo me molesta cuando la gente quiera jugar conmigo - dice siguiendo su lectura.

- pero si yo no estoy jugando contigo Hermione. Ella fue, ella fue la que se acerco a mi y me dio ese beso, yo no quise - agrega algo enfadado

- no. Eso no es lo que yo vi, por favor no sigas mintiendo mas vale?

- Hermione escúchame….

- no… no tengo nada que escuchar. Ya esta todo claro, besaste a mi amiga! Y no te importo nada de lo que me habías dicho. Y aunque fuera cierto que ella fue la que empezó, tú no demoraste nada en responder igual o mas que ella. Eres un buen chico Draco… pero no se si confiar en ti o no. No quiero enojarme contigo o algo asi, lo mejor es que olvidemos todo y sigamos como amigos, nada mas. Eso es lo único que puedo darte. Pero si no quieres mi amistad no voy a reclamar…

- es increíble! De verdad no lo puedo creer. Yo no fui! Yo no quise, no se por que lo izo! Ya te dije. Pero si eso es lo que quieres no me voy a oponer. Tendré que conformarme con ser tu amigo.

El ojiverde pensó que después de todo, no había salido tan bien. Aunque por lo menos alejo a Hermione de tener algo con él.

- me alegro oír eso. Sabes? No se realmente cuales son tu sentimientos verdaderos hacia mi. No, no digas nada, tampoco quiero saber - agrega al ver que el chico iba a replicar - lo mejor, como ya te dije, es que dejemos las cosas como están, solo amigos, será mejor para los dos, incluso mejor para ti.

- esta bien. Pero no es tan fácil como lo pones. Me hace mal… y no se si pueda estar a tu lado y contenerme. No, ahora tu escúchame. Se que te cuesta creer en mi, y lo entiendo. Pero mis sentimientos por ti son buenos, tanto como verdaderos. Pero si me das la posibilidad aunque sea de ser tu amigo lo haré. Contigo yo soy diferente, con la única persona que soy así es contigo, y no se si es bueno eso…

- Draco yo… no se que decir, lo siento.

- no digas nada entonces. Lo mejor será que dejemos las cosas como tu dijiste.

- esta bien, yo me tengo que ir, ehh…, se hace tarde ya.

- buen, entonces vamos nos juntos - dice tomando las cosas de la chica.

Harry ve como se levantan y se van de ahí. Había funcionado, ahora Hermione no tenia la posibilidad en su cabeza de tener algo con ese. Sin embargo algo dentro de él aun le perturbaba. Y era el hecho de que ese imbecil, todavía iba a estar cerca de ella. después de todo, Hermione no lo mano a volar a la china como él creía y quisiera. Solo lo mantuvo algo lejos. Él también se va de ahí, no tenia nada mas que hacer.

Cuando llega a su sala común se sienta en un sofá y divisa a Hermione sentada en la mesa. No sabe si acercarse o no. Lo decide, se para decidido a ir hablar de inmediato con ella, pero no contaba con que alguien lo tomaría por la muñeca y lo obligaría a sentarse nuevamente.

- Potter, tenemos problemas eh… - dice Ginny por a espaldad de Harry

- a que te refieres? - contesta Harry girando la cabeza.

- han pasado… cuanto? Unas semana? Y tu no has hecho nada para acercarte a Hermione, incluso has retrocedido. Crees que te voy a esperar toda la vida?

- calma, estoy en eso. Pero un mequetrefe se metió en mi camino, lo recuerdas?. Pero ahora ya esta todo arreglado

- a que te refieres con eso? te dijo algo Hermione respecto a lo de hoy?

- no, pero escuche una conversación entre ella y Malfoy.

- y que paso? - pregunta alterada

- umm… podría decir que funciono - dice y agrega al ver la cara contenta de Ginny - pero no del todo. Hermione decidió no tener nada con el, pero va a seguir siendo su amiga

- arrgg! Pero como! Debería enojarse con el y no hablarle mas! - dice roja

- lo se, pero, estamos hablando de Hermione - dice algo ¿orgulloso?

- que rabia, haces todo mal! - y se aleja de él velozmente.

El chico no entienda por ninguna parte el por que de la reacción de Gin. Lo dejo… era muy temperamental y perfeccionista. Seguro que era eso…Vuelve su mirada a Hermione y la ve subiendo. De seguro va a su cuarto. La siguió, todavía tenia y conversación pendiente con ella…, y algo mas. Se siento nervioso al pensar eso ultimo… no podía…

Toca la puerta - Hermione, estas ahí? - pregunta abriéndola levemente

- ehh si…, Harry?

- si, soy yo - asoma su cabeza - puedo pasar

- esta bien - dice Hermione levantándose - que quieres - pregunta seca

- este…hablar

- sobre que?

- sobre lo de anoche, siento mucho a verte tratado asi, pero es que no puedo aceptar verte con ese. Sea de la forma que sea… y me descontrole.

- ahh bueno si, aunque en parte tenias razón, ya sabes, por lo de hoy.

- sobre eso, lo siento mucho… se que sentías algo por él

- umm no - dice callándolo y moviendo un dedo de lado a lado en forma negativa - yo no sentía nada por él, solo me agrada. Digamos que me molestaron algunas cosas, y también el hecho de que tu te ayas burlado.

- si… no se, quizás me agrado lo que vi. Para que te ayas dado cuenta.

- como te iba a agradar? No te entiendo… de verdad que no. A ti si tiene que a vete dolido! Mas que mal te encanta Ginny

Y aunque eso fuera verdad y debería a ver sido así, Harry no entiendo por que no paso eso. Le dio la explicación que quizás era una mentira todo eso.

- quizás, pero alo mejor no fue así por que ya no me importa ella. No lo se la verdad, ya no se lo que siento.

- a no? - pregunta nerviosa

- no estoy seguro - dice al tiempo que se acerca a ella peligrosamente

- ahh… este, que raro viniendo de ti - hablaba sin saber lo que decía. Harry de estaba acercando mucho a ella mientras ella retrocedía.

- no si tanto, hay mejores que ella en Hogwarts - se seguía acercando

Hermione decide dejar la persecución y sale de ahí para avanzar hacia otro lugar, rápidamente agrega - a si? Como quien? No me digas que ahora te gusta otra.

- quizás si, quizás no. Pero en estos momentos ya tengo un propósito - le dice a la chica.

- y cual seria? - para esos mementos ya había dejado su nerviosismo. Todo estaba normal.

- no se si seria buena idea decírtelo, cuando ni yo mismo estoy muy seguro.

- o esta bien, gracias por confiar en mi - dice apenada sentándose en la cama.

- no me refiero a eso Hermione, solo que…

- no Harry, no se que te pasa este tiempo, pero últimamente estas muy raro conmigo, y no entiendo por que. Me la paso molesta contigo la mayoría de los días y por tu causa. Sin contar que ya ni me hablas o algo así…

- podría decir lo mismo que tu no? Ya no me hablas y me evitas, como quieres que te cuente mis cosas - dice algo molesto

- si te evito es solo por tu causa, tu has provocado todo eso

- yo provocado? Y se puede saber como?

- a ver… empecemos, el hecho de que me trataras mal un tiempo, después me cambies por cualquier tonta que se atraviese, las amenazas que me haces y el hecho que no respetes mi espacio, también el que a lo largo de los años haya hecho cosas por ti y tu no pareces agradecido…

Harry no quiso seguir escuchándola, sabia que todo era así, menos lo ultimo. Eso no era así… él si sabía todo lo que ella había hecho y estaba muy agradecido, mucho. Que no lo demuestre es otra cosa, nunca ha sido bueno con esas cosas. Mientras él pensaba la ojimiel seguía hablando y hablando, él solo la mira. Estaba roja y movía las manos frustradas a medida que hablaba. Daba pequeños paso de aquí para allá. No quería seguir escuchando nada mas, y se le ocurrió una buena forma de callarla, que mas que nada no era por eso, si no el hecho de verla tan alterada. Se veía muy tierna así. Avanza hasta ella. No lo aguantaba mas... Acerca su rostro al de la chica, la iba a besar.

* * *

_Hola! Como estan por aquí? Bueno, después de unos días ya actualice. Debo decir algo… me costo algo este cap, pero trate de centrarme el lo importante. Y el final… no me maten! Es necesario así…., se quedan con la duda._

_Y bueno, ahora no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir, solo tengo algún rato en las noches para mi y la verdad no me lo paso solo escribiendo. Como dice **Alexa**! Cuando viene mi musa._

_Creo que Harry y Ginny esta vez hicieron caso al nombre del fic. Esta bien… esta bien… Harry no es muy bueno…. Pero que esperan! Le gusta Ginny y pasa mucho tiempo con ella… pero habrá algo que lo haga cambiar? Que creen ustedes…. Yo digo que… ummm va se difícil ahh.. xD_

_Respondiendo sus **reviews**_

_**Clara**: bueno, creo entonces que habrás quedado satisfecha con el cap. Y no te preocupes yo tambien soy devota hhr! Y harry ya tendrá lo que se merece. n.n _

_**Presario**: gracias por tus bueno deseos, y bueno… no soy muy buena con los cap. largos, aunque me esforcé mas en este. Gracias por leer! Y me alegro que te guste!_

_**VIKO:** me alegra mucho que te guste! De verdad, me halaga. Sigue leyendo y espero que te siga gustando._

**_nadiapotter_**_: bueno… harry siempre a sido algo ciego, y no te preocupes, yo también odio a esta ginny. Gracia por tus comentarios, me alegro mucho n.n_

_**nanitapotter**: gracias y muchas gracias por todos tus reviews. Me alegro mucho de que te guste, sigue leyendo ya:D_

_**nami**: bueno, al parecer harry lo hizo mas difícil no? Pero nunca es tarde para draco! Gracias por el reviews!_

**_junipersun_**_: gracias por la suerte. Y respecto a la oportunidad… bueno, quien sabes mas adelante. Mientras tanto harry va hacer de las suyas xD. Gracias! n.n_

**_claudilla92_**_: que bueno que te aya gustado! Bueno aquí me tienes ya subí! Espero que te siga gustando! Gracias por leer! _

**_Patita Potter_**_: jajaj me dio mucha risa tu mensaje. Ya hiciste un final eh? Ojojo bueno, de que harry siente celos los siente, pero no lo quiere reconocer. además no creo que le cueste convencer a herm… ya veras :s Y draco… bueno, hasta el momento no es solo una encandilasion…. Gracias , gracias por que te gusto y por tu review._

**_domiHHr_**_: bueno. Ginny algún día tendrá lo que merece, no te preocupes. Los sentimientos de draco son reales, no esta jugando. Y bueno… ya viste como se coloca harry solo con el hecho de que draco se acerque a su hermí. Gracias por leer! Y por tu masaje! _

**_alexa-potter_**_ : bueno… espero a verte dado mas en este cap! Y harry no hace las cosas mas faciles no? Pobre draco…. Solo puedo decirte que harry va hacer el de duende con lo que viene xD Gracias por tus deseos. Y por los reviews! Saludos :D:D:D_

_nada mas que decir. Gracias a todos! Espero sus reviews con son mi inspiración!_

_¿me dejan un review? Si leen haganlo! _

_Se despide_

_**pd**: verdad! se viene San Valentin! dia de los enamorado... saludos antisipados! muack!_

_**Granger.kl**_


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Te asombras de que no sepa que esta bien y que esta mal?**

**-**

Cada vez se iba acercando mas a la chica, la cual por su parte no parecía darse cuenta. La mira y ve que sigue hablando. Estaba poniéndose triste….él no iba a permitir eso. No podía aguantarlo… ¿eso era lo que quería Ginny? Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño… quizás Ginebra en estos momentos estaría muy contenta. No podía dejar las cosas así…Toma su rostro entre sus manos y le susurra…

- Sabes que no es así…, lo sabes - y la besa. Temeroso en un principio… no sabia que podía pasar. La chica estaba sorprendida…lo sabia, la sentía entre sus brazos. Le besa tranquilamente, esperando ser respondido… lo intensifica un poco esperando respuesta y lo consigue. Hermione le responde el beso tímidamente. Harry deja su rostro y coloca sus brazos en la cintura para atraerla mas hacia él. Pide permiso para profundizar el beso, Hermione parecía ceder a todo. La arrincona hasta chocar con la cama y ambos caen sobre ella, Hermione debajo de Harry…sin dejar de besarse, Harry quería mas… mucho mas, no podía parar aquel momento, eran los labios mas dulces y suaves que había probado jamás…

- Hermione! Hermione! No sabes… Harry!

Hermione se separa rápidamente de Harry y se reincorpora, mira avergonzada a Ron, mientras que Harry lo observaba realmente enfadado por a ver interrumpido aquel momento…

- Ron! Yo… no pienses nada malo… Harry… él… él ya se iba

- No, yo no me voy de aquí Hermione - responde Harry aun molesto

- Esta bien… err… puedo volver mas tarde…

- No es necesario Ron… dime, se trata de lo que yo creo?

- Si Hermione… - dice algo apenado

- Entonces es importante. Harry…err… puedes salir por favor, tengo que hablar con Ron

- Nosotros también tenemos que hablar Hermione… - dice Harry, frustrado.

- Eso puede esperar, pero esto no - replica mirando a Ron

- Váyanse al diablo…- dice a tiempo que sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo fuertemente.

- Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso?

- No me hagas hablar de eso, que yo estoy aun mas confundida que tu Ron… por favor no quiero hablar de eso - dice sentándose en la cama cansadamente- tira un bufido…--

- Esta bien… pero te digo algo, jamás me lo esperaba. Por favor Hermione, ten cuidado con Harry, sabes como es…

- Lo se… ahora no quiero hablar de nada Ron… no estoy aquí sabes? - dice con un tono digno de Luna

- Me imagino… no sabes todas las dudas que tengo! Pero se que no quieres hablar de eso…

-…

- Hermione so-

- Te dije que no quiero hablar de nada Ron… - agrega sin saber lo que dice

- Pero Hermione… pensé que tenias claro de que quería hablarte

- No… querías decirme algo?

- Pero claro… por eso vine hasta aquí - dice firme

- Ah! Verdad… y de que seria…? - pregunta despreocupada

- De tu madre pues Hermione, me dijiste que sabia que se trataba de eso cuando estaba Harry aquí

-Oh! Ron! Perdón…! Se me había olvidado completamente…lo siento, pero dime dime, que paso? - interroga algo impaciente

- Si que te dejo en la luna ahh…, pero bueno! Esta bien… Hermione, hablando en serio…, tenemos problemas.

- Que paso? O Dios… por favor no me asustes Ron

- Recuerdas que me contaste que tu madre estaba bien gracias a un remedio en especial que le mandaste?

- er… si…- se aclara la garganta - por que, hay algo malo con eso? - pregunta, inquietada.

- pues… al parecer mandaste muy poco de ese, por que a tu madre se le acabo y fue terrible, lo siento… sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras…

-Como terrible? Que le paso?

- Según mi madre, al parecer ese antídoto que mandaste, funcionaba como… una especie de suero. La tranquilizaba. Pero al terminarse y al no tomar mas… bueno… este, le vinieron todos los dolores Hermione. Y no hay nada mas que la tranquilice…

- oh Dios… no puede ser… no, no. Lo siento Ron, tienes que irte de aquí, tengo mucho que hacer, debo hacer…err… hablar con la profesora McGonagall, de inmediato. Adiós! - eso es lo ultimo que escucha Ron por parte de ella.

---------------

Harry estaba tirado en el sofá en frente de la chimenea. No estaba enojado…estaba preocupado ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Cuando beso a Hermione sintió muchas cosas, pensaba que cuando la llegara a besar solo seria eso… un beso. Se queda ahí mirando la nada, hasta que ve a Hermione salir apresuradamente de la sala común. Se para rápidamente con la intención de perseguirla, pero algo, o mas bien alguien, lo detiene.

- Harry

- Ron… ehh... ahora no, necesito… tengo que - decía mirando por donde salio Hermione y mirando a Ron

- Déjala tranquila, tiene cosas que hacer…. Sola - puntualizo el pelirrojo.

- Cosas? Sola?... que sabes tu que yo no se Ron?

- Nada…solo…son cosas de ella

- Esta bien, en este preciso momento me vas a explicar que le pasa a Hermione… hace tiempo ya que se vienen secretando… - agrega, firme.

- Ya te dije Harry…, son cosas de ella. Y aunque quisiera decirte no puedo. Ella es la que debe hacer eso. Y no se discute mas del tema - agrega ágilmente al ver que Harry iba a reclamar - de lo que si me vas a hablar es de lo que acabo de ver…

- De que cosa? - interroga distraído Harry

- No te hagas… de la posición en la que estabas con Hermione cuando entre…

- Lo siento Ron pero eso no es de tu incumbencia…

- Claro que lo es. No era que te gusta Ginny? No quiero pensar que estas jugando… Una es mi hermana y la otra es mi mejor amiga, no quiero que le hagas daño a ninguna.

- Y no va al caso que lo pienses tampoco…

- Pero me puedes decir cual de las dos te gusta?

- No - responde Harry, helado.

- Esta claro que te gusta Hermione… es cosa de ver como la besabas y como me querías matar con la mirada cuando entre y los 'interrumpí'. Y Ginny-

- Quieres dejar de hablar estupideces, las cosas no son así… no hables nada mas quieres

- Últimamente andas irritable Harry… a veces no te reconozco

- Sabes Ron? Esta conversación se volvió molesta, si me disculpas quiero hacer otras cosas

- Espero que esas otras cosas sean deberes… - susurra el pelirrojo, mas para el mismo.

Harry ignora ese comentario y sale de la sala común con destino desconocido. Quería saber donde había ido Hermione y aclarar algunas cosas con ella… La fue a buscar a los lugares mas comunes que recurre ella, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. _¿Qué la llevo a salir tan rápido? Maldita sea¿Qué le habrá dicho Ron¿Le pasara algo ¿tendrá algún problema?_

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí ¿estas perdido Potter¿ o andas cerciorándote de que Hermione no este conmigo?... te aviso… ya es demasiado tarde - escucha la voz de un rubio arrogante.

Y efectivamente… no sabia como había llegado a los terrenos de Slytherins.

- Hermione esta contigo? - pregunta fisgón

- Habría algún problema con eso? - replica Malfoy acercando al morocho.

- Te lo advierto Malfoy, dime donde esta Hermione o--

- O que? Recurrirás a Weasley de nuevo para hacer una de tus sucias artimañas?

Harry se quedo helado ¿realmente se refería a lo que el creía?

- A que te refieres?

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, o prefieres que llame Hermione y te refresque la memoria con una linda platica? - dice Draco, punzante

Harry se descompuso, fue como si le tiraran cubetas de agua helada en la espalda.

- Co- como te enteraste? - realmente estaba nervioso

- Fácil. Veras… una vez que tienes algo de mi, al rato vuelves por mas… Suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres.

Harry lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, no entendía a lo que Malfoy se refería. La frase se le repetía una y otra ves en la cabeza, intentando comprender. Abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

- Hasta que entendiste. Si vas a buscar a alguien que te ayude, te recomiendo que lo hagas con alguien mas eficaz que esa Weasley… es una presa fácil. - dice a modo de advertencia.

Harry solo se limita a observarlo severamente.

- Fue muy bajo lo que hiciste Potter… ¿Qué acaso no podías hacer una competencia justa? Eres un cobarde…Espera a que se entere Hermione de lo que hiciste…

- Tú no le vas a decir nada…

- A no? Y por que….? - pregunta sonriente

- Por que… por que… er… por que ella esta enamorada de mi - mintió Harry sin saber lo que decía - y si te importa tanto como dices no querrás hacerle daño

- Como sabes que ella esta enamorada de ti? - consulta un honestamente sorprendido Draco

- Eso no es de tu interés, las cosas que yo haga con ella no te importan

- Con mayor razón se lo diré… para que se de cuenta finalmente la clase de tipo que eres Potter

- Donde esta ella? - pregunta Harry empezándose a cansar

- Que te hace pensar que te diré donde esta?

- Me lo vas a decir ahora si no quieres lamentarte - dice amenazador.

- Me largo de aquí… no se que hago perdiendo el tiempo

- Tu no te vas - dice Harry rápidamente sacando su varita y apuntándolo

- No seas mas estupido de lo que eres Potter, no se donde esta Hermione… y si lo supiera no te lo diría

- Mientes! Dime ahora donde esta!

- Ya te lo dije… no se - finaliza y se va del lugar

Harry se queda apuntando la nada con la varita. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Malfoy sabia todo… y no va a dudar en contárselo a Hermione… tenia que encontrarla antes que él. Pero antes necesitaba ir a aclarar unas cuantas cosas con cierta pelirroja.

- Ron! Sabes donde esta Ginny? - pregunta el moreno cuando llego a la sala común

- Si… que paso? Por que hace un momento entro hecha una furia, supongo que esta en su habitación…

Harry no respondió… era verdad lo que decía Malfoy, por algo Ginny estaba como había dicho Ron. Un enojo lo invadió… si Malfoy tenía razón…entonces Ginny…

- Ginebra! - grita Harry una vez que estuvo en la habitación - tenemos que hablar, solos. - dice refiriéndose a las demás chicas que estaban ahí. Chicas, que por lo demás, salieron saltando cuando escucharon a Harry.

- Y a ti que te pasa ahora? - dice algo cansada.

- Quieres saber lo que me pasa? Resulta que me acabo de encontrar con Malfoy ¿te recuerda algo eso?

- Lo que faltaba…

- Quiero explicaciones…ahora. ¿Por qué le dijiste todo a ese imbécil?

- Y que esperabas? Era obvio que él iba a buscarme para pedir explicaciones no?

- Y tu lo sueltas todo así de fácil? Que lindo… o será que lo que dijo ese cretino es verdad

- Que dijo…?

- Mas bien insinuó que tu no te resististe a él… es verdad eso?

- Claro que no es verdad! - dijo mirando a otra parte.

- Entonces me explicas como diablos fue que dijiste todo?

- Pues… oh… Harry - comenzó a sollozar- tu no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser él… no sabes lo que hizo, él me amenazo para que le digiera la verdad…**(1)**

- Ginny… err, no te pongas así… yo… no fue mi intención, pero sabes como es él… no te preocupes, yo me encargare. Además tu… no pudiste a ver inventado otra cosa? - pregunta Harry lo mas calmado posible

- Estaba nerviosa, no sabia que decir Harry…se lo tuve que decir…

- Esta bien, esta bien…ahora tengo que agregar esto a la lista… Malfoy no va a dudar en decirle a Hermione la verdad… me va a querer matar cuando se entere

- Lo siento…, no se que puedes hacer respecto a eso - dice sin mayor remordimiento

- Ginny - dice mirándola fijamente - dejemos todo esto hasta aquí… no vale la pena seguir así…

- Harry yo - definitivamente la pelirroja no se esperaba eso

- No te demostrado lo suficiente ya lo que siento por ti? … y no se por que te empeñas tanto en hacer todo eso con Hermione…

- No es por ella, solo te estaba probando….

- Lo se, no crees que ya lo hiciste? Que dices Ginny…

-----------------------

Hermione había estado todo ese rato tratando de hacer la bendita poción que se le termino a su madre. Y no había conseguido nada… En primer lugar, estaba por que las plantas que uso para hacer el antídoto eran poco comunes y además en esos momentos no disponía de toda su concentración… Se estremeció, no quería pensar en eso.

Sigue buscando algo que le pueda ayudar, ni siquiera podía recurrir a McGonagall. Tendría que explicarle que había echo ella un antídoto sacado de un libro y también nombrarle el hecho de que esas plantas están prohibida por el hecho de que funcionan como droga… No sabia en que momento se le ocurrió hacer algo así…podría a verlo empeorado todo _si estaban prohibidas eran por algo_ pensó arrepentida. Pero le habían hecho tan buen efecto! Y resulta que ahora le venían dolores casi imparables…

Va hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, ya había hablado hace un rato con ella para ver si podía conseguir información de su madre. Toca a la puerta

- Pase - escucha la vos de la bruja

- Disculpe profesora, pero necesitaba saber si sabia algo de mi madre

- Afortunadamente si, me informaron que ella ya se encuentra mejor señorita Granger. La han llevado a un hospital muggle donde la han tratado. No se mucha información… pero le puedo decir con certeza que puede irse a dormir tranquila.

- Esta segura de eso profesora? - pregunta mas apaciguada

- Completamente, le avisare inmediatamente si hay mas noticias

- Muchas gracias profesora, con permiso - dice retirándose del lugar tranquilamente

Dio gracias a todos por que su madre se encontraba mejor, ahora tenia un peso menos. Pero se acordó de otra cosa… necesitaba hablar con Harry…, necesitaba explicaciones de que fue lo de la tarde. Había sido solo un impulso de él para callarla? O verdaderamente había querido besarla? Se le venían millones de ideas a la cabeza… pero el recuerdo de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos le hacia olvidar todo…había sido lo mejor que había probado en su vida… Decide ir a la sala común y buscar a Harry para aclarar algunas cosas, además, él también había dicho eso. Al llegar divisa a Ron pero no había rastros de Harry, se acerca a él…

- Hermione! Donde estabas? Que paso? Tienes noticias de tu madre? - pregunta de inmediato el pelirrojo al verla.

- Si, ella esta mejor Ron, gracias por preocuparte

- Me alegro - dice con una sonrisa sincera

- err… has visto a Harry?

- este… bueno… Hermione, él esta con mi hermana ahora - agrega con un deje de voz

- ahh - se limita a decir

- Pero no te preocupes! Ellos solo-

- No tienes que decir nada Ron, lo que ellos hagan no nos incumbe

- Hermione…tu estas enamorada de Harry cierto?

Fue una bomba para ella. Silencio por unos segundos

- No! No, para nada, que te hace pensar eso Ron?

- Muchas cosas- no puede seguir hablando, una risas cerca llaman su atención. Eran Harry y Ginny, a Hermione se le congelo el corazón.

- Que tal chicos - dice Ginny

Hermione mira a Harry por un momento, este se puso pálido.

- ehh… ya es tarde, me voy a acostar, adiós - dice Harry apresuradamente

- si, creo que el tiene razón, por que no nos vamos a acostar mejor?

Las dos chicas asienten.

Esa noche Hermione apenas pudo dormir, tenia la extraña sensación de que algo malo le iba a pasar. Después de todo…Harry salio huyendo cuando la vio. No era tonta, se había dado cuenta de eso… _tiene que estar muy arrepentido de lo que hizo. _Se levanta como de costumbre esa mañana a desayunar, solo baja con Ron al gran comedor, Harry no estaba según el pelirrojo en la habitación…pero al llegar se dio cuenta de donde estaba, sentado junto a Ginny Weasley tomando desayuno. Se acercan a ellos

- Buenos días - dicen al mismo tiempo ella y Ron

- Bueno días - responden los otros

- Por que están tan felices - pregunta Ron mirando especialmente a Ginny

- Nada que ve- Harry no puede seguir hablando

- Bueno, cuando desayunas con tu novio es para estar alegre no? - pregunta Ginny, pacificada.

- Novio? NOVIO?? Donde esta para partirle la cara!

- Aquí Ron - dice Harry muy interesado mirando sus cereales

- Harry? Pero tu…ayer tu

- Que paso ayer Harry?

- … - se aclara la garganta - nada, nada… no se de lo que habla - dice mirando severamente a Ron

- Y no nos felicitan? - pregunta algo extrañada Ginny

- Felicidades - habla por fin Hermione - ya era hora no Harry? - dice mirando inquietantemente, seria.

- Si! Supongo! Pero ya esta - expresa Ginny alegremente

Nadie dijo nada mas al respecto. Se dispusieron a tomar desayuno normalmente. Harry de vez en cuando miraba a Hermione tratando de encontrar alguna señal de enfado, confusión, indiferencia, cualquier cosa! Pero parecía que la castaña evitaba a toda costa su mirada. Aunque ella por dentro se estaba muriendo ¿Cómo pudo soportar todo eso? Primero Harry la besa tan tiernamente y ahora se hace novio de otra? Eso era como para llorar a ríos…y no dudaba que lo haría, pero no ahí ni en ese momento, debía ser fuerte. Pero esta le iba a salir caro a Harry James Potter, no sabe como… como no saldrá tan victorioso. La había engañado… ¿Quién se creía que era ella¿Una mas de su larga lista? No señor… y se lo iba a demostrar.

Y Harry… él se sienta como un miserable, aunque se hubiera sentido muy feliz cuando Ginny le dijo que si, a ver a Hermione se le quito toda la felicidad. Incluso pensó en terminar todo con la pelirroja ahí mismo… pero… ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso si era lo que mas añoraba? No podía hacer eso… además no quería, o era lo que él se decía. Solo debía aclarar algunas cosas con la castaña…después de todo, no había logrado convencer a Ginny de que dejara su plan de tener sexo con Hermione… y pensándolo bien eso era muy raro… Mas raro va a ser ahora que va querer acercarse a Hermione…, ella no lo iba a tomar nada bien. Pero debía hacerlo, podía hacerlo.

El día paso inadvertido, y los siguientes también, excepto por el hecho de que Harry y Hermione no se hablaban a excepción que cuando estaban en grupos, no quería que todos notaran su distanciamiento, distanciamiento el cual se produjo por vergüenza mas que por otra cosa.

Harry estaba desesperado, había intentado millones de veces hablar con Hermione, pero ella huía siempre y cuando tenia la oportunidad o ella se hacia la tonta o estaba conversando con Malfoy, al parecer el rubio no le había dicho nada aun. Tenia que hablar con ella, solucionar las cosas antes de que no resistiera mas. Y la encuentra en un pasillo, sola, esta vez si que no tendrá excusa…

- Hermione - la llama el chico

- ehh, Harry, que quieres? - pregunta sin dejar de caminar

- Hablar contigo

- Sobre que?

- Sobre, so… tú sabes Hermione.

- Te refieres al beso del otro día? - intenta sonar lo mas despreocupada que puede

El chico se sorprendió de su sinceridad

- Si…

- Entonces no hay nada que hablar

- Pero… yo creí que tu

- Que yo quería una explicación? No… no quiero eso, tampoco quiero que me des tus excusas Harry, solo quiero que me dejes tranquila.

- Pero que no te das cuanta que estamos perdiendo nuestra amistad por culpa de eso?

- Puede ser, pero yo no fue la que lo eligió así

- Es que yo ese día

- Ya te dije, no quiero tus explicaciones

- Y que quieres que haga para que volvamos a ser los de antes?

- Que tu vuelvas a ser el mismo de siempre conmigo supongo

- Como supone….?

- Es que acaso yo tengo que darte las respuesta a todo Harry? - cuestiona algo exasperada - digamos que solo el tiempo dirá, ya? Lo siento, ahora estoy muy ocupada.

Termino Hermione dejando a Harry solo en aquel pasillo, con una sensación extraña de a ver hecho todo mal.

_Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy… bueno primero aclarar que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, harry es un tonto, animal, bruto, cruel, todo lo que quieran llamarle. Pero tampoco crean que las cosas le saldrán todas bien a él…ya esta empezando… de a poco…_

_Aclarar que:_

**(1**) Malfoy en ningún momento amenazo a Ginny, si no que como él bien insinuó, la sedujo hasta sacarle todo (o alguien lo duda??) tener en cuenta eso, por que mas a delante va a ser crucial

_Lo otro, si se habrán dado cuanta, ya vemos lo que hizo hermione respecto a los remedios que le mando a su madre, era por lo que se sentía tan culpable…solo decir eso xD_

_Si tienen alguna duda, ya saben la solución, pregunten! Con un Review!_

_Otra cosa… respecto a colocar escena un poco umm HG bueno… es necesario, harry es uno de los protagonistas y hermione también, así como han tenido que soportar algunos mementos HDR…._

_Ahhh y esto de harry de novia con ginny NO VA A SER HAPPY, así que no se desesperen…_

_Respecto al titulo de el capitulo me pareció muy adecuado, por el lado de harry. El no sabe lo que hace…es un ciego no? Supongo que me apoyan! (en eso…)_

_Respondiendo los reviews:_

_**VIKO**: ya sabes que es lo que paso! Muchas gracias por el review, y que te siga gustando espero…!_

_**Clara**: bueno si… se alguna manera el chico logra escapar, y si la beso! Es real! Espero que te guste!_

**_Arsami_**_: gracias por leer y por tus comentarios! Son un incentivo para mi! Mil gracias!_

**_Hcate_**_: bueno… como ya dije, harry no sabe lo que hace…esa pelirroja lo manipulo mucho y ahora se contagio…y aunque no quieras que sufra… te cuento un secreto? Pues lo hará… por que se lo merece no? Espero no ser muy dura. Respecto a draco, el… ya vera, pero se verán algunas cosas del rubio! Gracias por leer!_

**_By.Potterciita_**_ : bueno amiga! Siii, se besaron! Te quedo claro no? Ojoj, que bueno que te haya gustado, nos leemos!_

_**Presario: **jaja, creo que ya esta claro que harry es un idiota…, pero alguien le tendrá que dar un golpe duro no mas…, gracias por dejar tu review,_

_**Nanitapotter**: siii! Ya sabes que paso… ese harry no se cansa ahh… pero bue… gracias por leer! _

_**Kassu**: estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, muy de acuerdo, pero no te preocupes, todos tienen lo que merecen! Por lo menos en mi fic si!(o algunos) Gracias!_

_**Cam-tz**: ola! espero que te haya ido bien en tu viaje, y gracias por seguir leyendo! espero que te guste el capitulo... Gracias_

_Espero sus revivies, diganme si les gusta o no... lo necesito..._

_saludos a todos los que leen n.n_

GO GO GO

**Granger.kl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo tengo una mejor idea**

Era invierno, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba dentro de sus salas comunes disfrutando del calor que estas les brindaba, faltaba poco para vacaciones navideñas y algunos ya estaban planificando como deleitar de estas.

- No seas porfiado, lo mejor es quedarse aquí, yo no quiero ir a la madriguera

- Pero como no quieres pasar las navidades con nosotros Ginny?

- Yo si las quiero pasar con ustedes, si. Pero eso puede ser aquí lo mas bien Ronald

- Me refiero a papá y mamá. Y también a nuestros hermanos, que pensarían si no llegamos? Además yo quiero ir

- Entonces ve, yo me quedare aquí con Harry, cierto cariño?

- Er… pues yo no lo se Gin, sabes que me gusta ir a la madriguera, además creo que Ron tiene razón. Que pensarían tus padres si no fuéramos? - dice Harry mirando unos apuntes que tenia en la mano.

- Pero Harry! Yo quiero tener una navidades entretenidas! No pasarlas con mis padres…no crees que ese es un panorama aburridísimo? - objeta Ginny acomodándose en su asiento y mirando a Harry

- Pero si va a ser lo mismo, no estaremos ahí nosotros contigo? no va a ver diferencia

- Ves Ginny, creo que ya esta claro, iremos a la madriguera y no puedes reclamar mas - da por finalizado Ron

Ginny solo tira un bufido y se queda amurrada en el sofá.

- Hermione - habla Ron hacia ella. Hermione despega la vista de la carta que escribía y lo mira - tu iras con tu familia?

- O no, no puedo, mi madre va a viajar a…a…a visitar a unos familiares, y yo no puedo ir…

- Entonces iras con nosotros? - salta Harry de repente, entusiasmado.

- eh… no, no iré con ustedes a la madriguera, yo me quedare aquí - espeta Hermione sin mirar a Harry, estaba muy interesada en su pluma.

- Ah… en ese caso vienes con nosotros Hermione, no hay problema en eso - dice Ron, obvio.

- Si Hermione, puedes venir con nosotros - Harry movía la cabeza asintiendo mientras hablaba

- No puedo, me tengo que quedar aquí. Pero no se preocupen…

- Nada de eso Herm…como se te ocurre que te quedaras sola aquí? Tú vienes con nosotros - agrega Ron

- No! - Guarda calma - No Ron, yo me quedo aquí, esta bien? - la castaña comienza a guardar sus cosas

- Pero… no te puedes quedar aquí sola…

- No lo haré Harry, Luna también se queda aquí y… la verdad ya no quiero hablar mas del asunto, ya lo decidí.

- Muy bien Hermione. Lo siento Ron, pero yo, así como Hermione, también e decido quedarme aquí… si ustedes quieren váyanse… - dice Ginny altanera

- Como quieras… pero yo no voy a ser él que tenga que estar dándole explicaciones a mis padres después…

- No crees que ya eres lo suficiente mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones Ron? A acaso todavía le temes a mamá y papá? - Ginny hacia gestos de burlas a Ron

- Nada de eso! Pero yo voy a ir por que quiero… y Harry me va a acompañar!

- Eh… Ron - traga saliva - es que…ahí no estamos de acuerdo

- A que te refieres? - pregunta bobo Ron

- A que yo me quedare aquí…

- Pero por que…? Hace unos minutos decías que irías y ahora resulta que te quedas…

- Pero Ginny se quedara aquí y al parecer ya no va a cambiar de idea - objeta mirándola

- Si, así es - aclara la pelirroja

- Pero Harry, estoy seguro de que si vas Ginny también

- Ron, mejor no… Ginny es capaz de quedarse aquí y dejarme solo - dice sarcástico - y la verdad es que quiero pasar estas fiestas con mi novia, así que lo mejor es que lo dejemos hasta aquí - mira disimuladamente a Hermione que parecía desinteresada en la discusión

- Muy bien Ron, y que dices? Eres él único que se iría hasta el momento

- Esta bien, será…tendré que quedarme - agrega resignado - pero no se como reaccionaran en casa!

- De eso no te preocupes, les decimos que tenemos mucha tarea y punto

- Lo habías pensado todo Ginebra - agrega Ron

- Hermione, donde vas? - pregunta Harry una vez que ve a Hermione pararse y tomar todas sus cosas.

- A dar mi ronda de prefecta

- Te acompaño - dice acercándose a ella

- No es necesario

- Igual te acompañare

- Te pueden aprender si te ven fuera, o yo misma puedo hacer eso…

- Sabes que no me importa eso…además tu no seria capaz de delatarme

- Nunca se sabe… - Hermione salía por el retrato seguida de Harry

- Hermione¿Por qué no iras a casa de tus padres?

- Ya lo dije, ellos se irán de viaje…

- Pero lo mas bien podría a ver ido con ellos, no creo que no quieran que fueras

- Eh… es que tenían que ver otras cosas, cosas de ellos, además yo quiero adelantarme en los deberes

Harry no agrego nada mas, solo seguía a Hermione y la observaba mientras ella buscaba en los rincones o estaba atenta a algún ruido. De vuelta se vinieron conversando, hasta que Harry no aguanto preguntar algo sobre lo que tenia dudas hace algún tiempo.

- Hermione, tu… yo me e dado cuanta que últimamente hablas mucho con la profesora McGonagall, sales preocupada de un lugar y cosas así…bueno y fue inevitable pensar que algo te pasaba…

- No Harry, no sucede nada, ya sabes…lo de siempre, estudios - mintió Hermione, todavía no estaba lista como para contarle a Harry lo se su madre, incluso, pensaba, que antes se lo contaría a Draco así como iban las cosas

- Ah… - solo dijo el chico ojiverde, aunque no muy conforme con la respuesta de la castaña no quiso cuestionar mas

Iban caminando tranquilamente cuando escuchan un ruido, Hermione para de caminar y se coloca en posición para escuchar bien, el ruido sigue y Hermione se asoma al rincón de donde provenía, lentamente asoma su cabeza para divisar quien era él causante del ruido, escuchaba los pasos de Harry tras ella. No ve nada…se sigue acercando lo más que puedo y ve a Pevees golpeado unas antorchas que habían ahí. Mas tranquila se da vuela para decir que lo mejor es que se largaran de ahí, pero cuando lo hace…Harry estaba tan cerca de ella que sentía su respiración chocar con la del, entonces sin previo aviso Harry la besa… en un principio Hermione responde, pero al instante se le viene un nombre a la mente _Ginny_ y como si fuera electricidad aleja a Harry de ella.

Hermione solo mira a Harry sorprendida, no sabia que decir, además aun se encontraba en los brazos de Harry. Ninguno decía nada…pero el moreno, para terminar la tensión producida hizo lo que mas le apetecía hacer en esos momentos…la vuelve a besar. Y esta ves... Hermione no se preocupó en nada mas…

Y se tuvieron que separar por falta de respiración…, por que si dependiera de ellos no lo hubieran hecho. Al momento de mirarse, ninguno sabia que decir, intentaban hablar, pero nada salía de sus gargantas… Hermione lo mira confusa y triste a la vez cuando comienza a caminar sin decir nada, dejando a Harry salir de su trance y con los pensamientos de _¿la sigo o no ?y que le digo? Será mejor no decir nada…_pero su cuerpo reacciono de otra forma…

- Hermione! Espera! - grita Harry una vez que sale a la siga de ella - Hermione! Por favor escúchame… - insiste.

Hermione se da vuelta y lo mira exasperada

- Hermione yo…la verdad no se que es lo que me paso…

- Por que lo haces Harry, por que me besas ah? - interroga, algo alterada.

Harry avanza hasta ella, pero Hermione retrocede.

- Desde el otro día, cuando te bese por primera ves no e dejado de pensar en eso y de hacerlo nuevamente, lo siento pero no pude resistirme…

- Para la otra lo tendrás que hacer Harry. Dios! Tienes novia…y no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer

- Lo mas bien pudieras a verte resistido, cosa que no hiciste

La castaña lo mira severamente y luego comienza a caminar con dirección a la sala común. Seguida por Harry que no dijo nada mas…

- No me sigas

- No te estoy siguiendo

- Si lo haces

- No

- Entonces por que vienes tras mió?

- Por si no lo sabias, esta es la dirección a la sala común, lugar al cual yo voy - Harry solo ve como la chica hace un pequeño berrinche y sigue caminando

- Harry,… te fuiste sin avisar… - dice Gin una vez que ve a Harry entrar por el retrato.

- Lo siento, fui a acompañar a Hermione en su vuelta de prefecta - Harry mira a la susodicha, pero solo vio el flash que dejo ella, por que salio corriendo a su dormitorio.

- Y desde cuando que haces eso Harry? - pregunta Ron

- Acaso no puedo? - da por terminado, y también se dirige al dormitorio de chicos.

Al otro día los chicos se levantaron habitualmente para comenzar la jornada de clases.

- Hermione, me podrías pasar una tostada? - dice Harry en el desayuno

La chica sin decir nada, ni mirarlo se lo entrega. Hermione tomaba jugo avivadamente, quizás era el sexto vaso ya que se tomaba, la cosa era que su garganta se secaba rápidamente y eso que no había dicho ni pió en toda la mañana. Harry constantemente le habla para pedirle cualquier cosa o preguntarle algo, aunque sea tonto. Ella solo se encogía de hombros. A parte tenia que soportar los constantes beso que Ginny le daba a Harry y como él la miraba culpablemente a veces.

- Te sucede algo Hermione? - pregunta Ginny de repente

- No - responde sin levantar la vista

- Bueno…estas muy callada para ser tu

- Creo que Ginny tiene razón - agrega el pelirrojo

Hermione los mira incrédula

- No me pasa nada, enserio. Y ahora dejen de hablar cosas sin sentidos, que vamos a llegar tarde a clases

- Bueno…creo que realmente es ella - susurra Ron a Harry

Al parecer todo lo que le habían dicho a Hermione en el desayuno había surgido efecto, la chica durante las clases se había comportado normal, demasiado normal para el bien de Harry. Habían conversado e intercambiado ideas como hacia tiempo no lo hacían, ella lo había ayudado en sus trabajos y a entender la materia mejor, no solo con él, sino contados los que se acercaban… que parecían ser cada vez mas chicos que solo buscaban una excusa para acercarse. Harry pensó que quizás estaba siendo paranoico, Hermione era un chica inteligente que podría responder cualquier duda, pero lamentablemente para él, no le agradaba en lo absoluto en que se le acercaran varios chicos, sea por la razón que sea. Y otra cosa, para suerte de él, era el hecho de que Hermione no se había acercado a Malfoy en todas las clases o él a ella, quizás la vio muy ocupada, pero se alegro de eso.

Y en esos momentos se encontraban en dirección a la sala común a terminar las últimas obligaciones de la temporada y prepararse para los últimos exámenes antes de vacaciones navideñas.

- Ron, no es así… te lo e explicado montones de veces, quieres leerlo concentradamente? Deberías probarlo… quizás así alguna vez aprendes algo

Harry rió al ver como su amiga aprendía al pelirrojo

- Hey! No te rías Harry…esto no es nada fácil…que me importa a mi los efectos segundarios de la poción vigorizante en los elfos?

- Hay! Ron… como puedes ser así… acaso no te importa aprender? Estoy segura que si te pusieran frente tuyo la poción del conocimiento y la sabiduría no la beberías - dice sarcástica - por que a ti no te importa saber nada. O no?

Harry vuelve a reír

- Yo solo quiero saber cosas de mi interés, no ser una sabelotodo como tu…

Y Harry dejo de reír

- Para Ron… no empieces a discutir de nuevo ya? - dice el chico

- Pero si yo no fui él que empezó a insultar, fue ella - Ron dice, apuntando infantilmente a Hermione

- Ya basta - agrega Harry mirando a Ron duramente

- Mejor me voy a estudiar al dormitorio… creo que aprenderé mejor ahí…

- No te a funcionado eso en todos estos años - dice Hermione, burlona - por que ira a dar resultados ahora?

Ron iba a replicar, pero al ver el rostro de Harry decidió irse de ahí lo mas rápido, dejando solos a los dos chicos.

- No deberías buscarle tanto a Ron… sabes como es

- Lo hago por su bien Harry, puede que sea nuestro amigo… pero es un perezoso

- si… puede ser, aun así creo que deberías tener mas tacto con él…a veces puede ser muy hiriente

- Eso no me importa, solo lo dice para defenderse y no quedar mal, no por que realmente lo sienta, además de esa forma puede que reaccione… es un consentido

- Hermione…cambiando de tema, necesitamos hablar de lo de anoche

La castaña no dice nada, pareciera en estado de petrificación

- Realmente lo siento…

- Creo que lo mejor Harry es no hablar sobre eso…solo procura que no pase mas

- Es que ahí el problema…- dice acercándose - que no se si pueda contenerme

- Harry…no se por que haces esto…pero te pido que pares

- Lo intentare - se acerca ágilmente y la besa - créeme que haré mi mayor esfuerzo - y esta vez la besa indomablemente, ambos. Harry la toma delicadamente por la espalda y la tumba en el piso, deja su boca para bajar a su cuello y volver así de nuevo a sus labios. Fue una lucha por encontrar algo…algo que ni ellos mismo sabían el por que…pero así lo sentían, el problema eran que no encontraban nada…Harry busca la razón del por que no podía dejar esos labios, por que eran tan adictivos y por que él reaccionaba así frente a ellos, y Hermione buscaba respuestas a lo que hacia Harry, _¿Por qué hace esto?_ Pero ella no se podía resistir a él. Eso era lo único que descubrió…

- Para… para! - dice una vez Hermione cuando tuvo la oportunidad - basta Harry, esto esta mal, muy mal… tu… tu estas de novio…Ginny es tu novia!

- Lo se… lo se, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, lo tengo claro…, si eso es lo que quieres no te molesto mas - dice levantadote y ayudando a Herm - o por lo menos lo intentare

- Es que no tienes que intentarlo, tienes que hacerlo! Por que haces esto Harry?

- Por que tu me responde los besos? - y Harry realmente se preguntaba eso

- Será mejor que me valla, arruinas todo Harry… y lo peor es que no haces nada para remediarlo! - dice enfurecida

- No! No te enojes… esa no es mi intención…yo… yo te qui- Harry agradeció que en esos momentos entro gente…por que si no, no sabia lo que hubiera dicho…

- Adiós - dice la chica y sube a su dormitorio

- Que paso Harry? -pregunta Ginny a su lado

- Nada - _¿Por qué no le digo? Si ella sabe todo…_en el fondo, Harry sentía que después de todo había engañado a Ginny - digo… Sabes que? Si, paso algo…me bese con Hermione

- Como? - pregunta algo aturdida

- No te coloques así…por que todo esto es por tu causa

- Yo no quiero que te beses con ella así nada mas! Yo lo único que quiero es que te acuestes con ella! nada mas! - grita la chica

- Que tienes en la cabeza Gin? No te entiendo…como quieres que yo me acueste con otra?

- Siempre sale lo mismo…ya te lo he explicado millones de veces, no quiero que empines de nuevo - espeta mostrándose frustrada

- Bien, como quieras, entonces te aguantas. Y si me vez besando a Hermione en un pasillo no hagas nada para detenernos, entendiste? - finaliza serio. Dejando a una enfurecida Ginny, sola.

Harry salio a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. Se sentía absurdo¿valía todo eso que estaba haciendo para estar con Ginny¿Valía tanto la pena Ginny? No lo sabia…se sentía muy confundido respecto a ella, nunca supo ni sabe si se enamoro. Le gusta y quiere estar con ella, pero las cosas no están saliendo como él pensaba que iban a ser estando con ella. Ginny era muy cargante y se apegaba demasiado a él. Otras veces era todo lo contrario, tosca, contestadota, hostil y así pudiera estar toda la tarde. _Quizás no la conocía lo suficiente, no, la verdad es que no la conozco. Me sorprende como reacciona a veces, y no exactamente para bien._ Ginny Weasley tiene doble faceta o quizás triple, pero eso a él no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

"_¿quieres terminar con ella?"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, de la nada.

Lo pensó…, y se estremeció. No, no quería terminar con ella, le había costado mucho convencerla y quería aprovechar la oportunidad. Además, eso era lo que él quería, estar con ella, no terminar. Y aunque le costase lo quería intentar. Y si para eso tenia que estar con Hermione… _Hermione… pero que me pasa? Ni con Ginny e perdido tanto el control como cuando estoy con ella. En realidad con ninguna otra me había pasado…si sigo así…_

Decide entrar, el frió ya estaba empezando a ser desesperante, si no hubiera estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos se hubiera entrado antes. Los pies no los sentía de tanto caminar en la nieve y la chaqueta parecía no ayudar de nada. Se acurruca sobre si al sentir un escalofrió, empieza a trotar para llegar mas rápido al castillo. Cuando se va acercando al lago ve una silueta, la ignora…pero a medida que se acerca se comienza a hacer extrañamente familiar, apresura el paso para salir de su duda. Era ella, estaba al pie del lago, estática. No se movía para nada, su solo pelo alborotado se movía con el viento. Corre hasta ella, por muy tonto que suene por un momento pensó que estaba congelada ahí, pero a medida que avanzaba la idea le parecía estúpida. Silencia sus pasos al momento de estar cerca de ella.

- Hermione? - … - Hermione! - la chica se da vuelta - que haces aquí?

- Nada - susurra volviendo su mirada al lago

- Vamos, será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, hace mucho frió.

- Ve tú, yo me quedo

- Ni loco te dejo aquí, después te resfrías o te da algo mas grave? No. Vamos, te vas a congelar aquí - refuta tomándola de un brazo

Hermione obedece tranquilamente. Comienzan a caminar al castillo rápidamente.

- Que hacías aquí afuera? - denotaba preocupación en la voz de Harry

- Solo pensaba, y tu?

- También, salí a despejarme un rato

- Saliste muy desabrigado Harry! - dice observándolo de arriba a bajo - pero mírate! Si ni siquiera traes guantes

- Si… salí rápido que no tuve ti…Hermione! Ni se te ocurra sacarte esa bufanda - protesta al ver que la chica se la sacaba

- Pero si ya estamos llegando, además tienes que tener frió

- No! Por eso mismo…vamos a la sala común y ahí nos calentamos en la chimenea, pero ni te ocurra sacarte eso - Harry toma la bufanda y se la vuelve a acomodar a la chica. Hermione tembló, y no precisamente de frió.

Hermione no replico mas, siguieron caminado hacia el castillo tranquilamente. Por alguna extraña razón a Harry se le paso el frió e inexplicablemente se sentía alborotado.

Iban caminado por uno de los tantos pasillos, cuando Harry de la nada toma a Hermione ágilmente del bazo y la lleva hasta su pecho. Se quedan mirando silenciosamente unos momentos, queriendo reflejar cosas en sus ojos que ni ellos mismos conocían. Se estaban acercando lentamente, sin expresión alguna, sentían la respiración del otro, sus labios estaban apenas rozando hasta que sucede…

- Quien lo imaginaria - los chicos se separan rápidamente al sentir que ya no estaban solos - por lo menos yo no me lo esperaba de ti Potter

- Malfoy… - susurra Harry

- No creí que fueras capaz - dice Draco con repudio

- Por que no me dejas tranquilo a mí y a Hermione de una buena vez

- Que pasa? Te incomoda mi presencia? Me temes acaso? - pregunta el rubio jadeante y sarcástico.

- Por supuesto que no te temo, pero si quiero que te largues - dice firme

- Bien, me iré. Pero no sin antes aclarar unas cuantas cosas aprovechando que estas aquí Potter. Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero…

Hermione miraba todo confundida, en primer lugar nerviosa por la interrupción de Malfoy y también que haya visto eso, aparte quería hablar entre los tres?

Harry por otro lado lo único que quería era salir de ahí en esos momentos, hubiera preferido no salir nunca de la sala común; y eso era grave, por que le había gustado todo lo que había sucedido en esa salida.

- Que no me temías? - pregunta el rubio con su ya tan conocido tono

Harry lo mira con odio, pero algo mas había en sus ojos y justo como había insinuado el rubio, era temor. Aunque no dijo nada.

- Draco, de que estas hablando? - Hermione se expresa por primera ves, aun tenia la duda de que quería decir Draco con todo eso de 'aclarar unas cuantas cosas'.

- ¿se lo dices tu o yo? Agradece que te estoy dando la oportunidad de no ser un cobarde, aunque sea por una vez en tu vida…- Draco no recibe respuesta, solo una mirada llena de odio - esta bien, no vas a hablar, entonces lo haré yo

- Cállate - Harry lo dijo tan firme y seguro de si mismo que a Hermione le dio miedo - me estas cansando Malfoy, créeme que si sigues me voy a enojar de verdad y no querrás ver eso

- No creo que estés en condición de hacerte la victima - agrega seguro el ojigris - a que Hermione no se imagina

- Te lo advierto Malfoy - saca su varita rápidamente y lo apunto - si no te callas de una buena vez no respondo de mis actos

- Por favor Potter - dice Draco que saco pocos segundo después su varita - tu nunca has respondido de tus actos, pero creo que ya es hora de eso

- EXPE-

- Harry! No! - Hermione detiene a Harry justo a tiempo para que no lance el hechizo - por favor! Ya basta! Siempre es lo mismo…Harry guarda tu varita ahora

Harry solo la baja, mirando seriamente a Hermione

- Será mejor que nos vayamos Harry - agrega - mejor que no sigas Draco…- dice Hermione acercándose a él - después conversamos - lo ultimo lo dice alejándose del chico y tomando a Harry por el codo para sacarlo de ahí.

- Que sucede Harry? - pregunta una vez Hermione que ya estuvieran lejos de lugar

- Con que?

- Digo… Draco se refería a algo con todo eso, algo quería decirnos no? Y presiento que tiene que ver contigo

- No puedo cree que te sugestiones por las tonteras que dice ese cretino, sabes que me odia y que es capaz de decir cualquier cosa para fastidiarme - el ojiverde ya empezaba a tener remordimientos

- Si, pero no creo que conmigo se comporte así. Además se notaba seguro en lo que decía

- Estamos hablando de Malfoy - agrega sin importancia - dientes de león - dice Harry a la Dama Gorda, esta los deja pasar - no tienes frió? - intenta Harry cambiar de tema

- No, ya no…pero igual me quedare aquí en la chimenea hasta la cena

- Aun falta para eso

- Leeré un libro mientras

- Eso significa que no me quieres aquí - suelta haciendo una mueca de semi triste

- No - ríe - por que dices eso?

- Por que te vas a poner a leer, y cuando haces eso desapareces del mundo, tanto así que ni tienes oídos para tu mejor amigo.

- jajaja, esta bien - dice acomodándose en su asiento - y acaso tu tienes una idea mejor, por que a mi se me ocurrió otra

- A si, cual?

- Estudiar, deberíamos aprovechar este tiempo libre para los últimos exámenes que nos quedan antes de vacaciones

- jajaja, para nada, nos quedan súper pocos, y aun hay tiempo para eso…además, entre nosotros - susurra - no necesitamos estudiar mucho, estas hablando con Harry Potter - agrega eso ultimo altaneramente

- Si…creo que se me olvidaba eso - dice sarcástica. Ambos ríen

- Bueno… yo tengo una idea mejor

- A ver… cual seria don genio?

- Esta - se acerca a la chica, toma su rostro con ambas manos y la besa, todo eso en una fracción de segundos. La tumba en el sofá y baja una mano hasta tocar su cintura por debajo de la ropa y la otra la mantiene en el cuello de la chica. Hermione tenía los brazos entrelazados al cuello de Harry, estaba debajo de él mientras sentía las caricias que el chico le deba. Lucho contra ella misma, se reprendió por estar haciendo eso, Ginny era su amiga y ella no se merecía esto, pero por mas que trataba de zafarse de Harry, de resistirse a Harry, ella no podía.

Y Harry… él por su parte pensaba que ahora si sucedería. Si no era en ese momento no era nunca, sino era ese día a esa hora el renunciaba a todo.

_Holaaaa! Sii después de un tiempo volví… me demore en este capitulo por que tuve algunos problemas familiares y solo venia a fanfiction a leer para distraerme un rato._

_Bueno…si se fijan bien, verán que el capitulo es algo relax…o algo así, es como una especie de introducción a lo que viene._

_Una pregunta curiosilla, me gustarían que me dieran su opinión ¿les gustaría que Harry tuviera el mismo final que Sebastián en la peli? No no, mas bien, ¿ que sucedería si es así? Otra cosa también es que algunos quieren una relación DHR ¿de verdad quieren eso? A pesar de la consecuencia que podría tener esto para Drakito? _

_En varias partes, novelas, fics, libros, e leído que cuando tienes a la persona que amas al lado tuyo los problemas son mas fáciles de confrontar, pero a mi me sucedió algo distinto, que hizo cambiar mi punto de vista del amor… me siento algo…desesperanzada. Si les cuanto esto es por que…no lo se, mi loco deseo de compartir esto con alguien, quizás un medio de escape, y también para que entiendan mi demora…_

_Bueno, ahora a los reviwes, responderlos_

_**Lutica:** bueno, me alegro que sigas leyendo y dejar un review nunca esta de mas! Me alegro que te guste. Y si, harry e todo eso…pero puede sorprenderte. Gracias!_

_**VIKO**: sorry la demora… al menos en este cap tuviste harto HHR no? Espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por leer._

_**Yanis!:** que bueno que en partes entiendas a harry, por que no puede cambiar así como así tb… y hermione, a pesar de todo es hermione! Pero de que puede llegar a sorprender, si. Quizás tu deseo se cumpla!_

_**Seyruu:** a ver, primero que nada gracias por leer y el review se estima. Bueno, draco no le a dicho nada a herms por que esta algo sugestionado con todas las cosas, además mas adelante se verán otras cosas que tienen que ver con eso. Supongo que harry pagara lo que hace, por que libre no se las lleva :)_

_**Machis:** bueno..tu deseo quizás no este muy lejos de la realidad, pero aun no pasa eso…sigue leyendo, quizás te contentes! Gracias!_

**_mica-prongs_**_ si todos odiamos a ginny, y hermione es una chica fuerte así que… bueno espero que lo supere! Gracias por leer :D_

_**Presario:** como ya dije, creo que harry a veces es un total ciego, y si no solucionas el las cosas nadie lo hará, esperamos que no se demore mucho. Aunque te diria que van a tener que pasar algunas cosas para que se de cuenta de que perdió lo que quiere… sigue leyendo y gracias!_

_**clara belen:** jojoj creo que te adelantaste en la historia. Ciertamente algo de lo que dijiste pasara, luego ya. Cuando cambien algunas cosas… mientras hermione esta muy atolondrada. Saludos y gracias._

_**hcate7**: mmm…el que draco no sufra…bueno, todo depende del depende, aun así no seré dura, sigo…no se lo merece! gracias por leer!_

**_Cam-tz_**_: claro! Lo unico que quiere ginny es hacer sufrir a hermione! Y esa era su propósito desde el principio, no va a desistir. Bueno… espero sigas leyendo y claro que te siga gustando, gracias!_

**_Arsami_**_: gracias por leer, ya veremos a un harry diferente :D_

_**FrAn¬¬:** me alegro que te gustara el cap, espero que sigas leyendo:)_

**_By.Potterciita_**_: no se no se…harry es irremediable, pero quien sabe las cosas de la vida? Draco…mmm pronto lo sabre, pero nada terrible si. Nos leemos! Y gracias!_

**_Janet Granger_**_: bueno, sorry la demora, espero que te haya gustado, y si es así espero que dejes un review:D_

_me dispeido hasta la proxima _

_**Verit0**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lo siento**__! Siento mucho la demora… jiji nunca pensé que me iba a demorar tanto. Explicaciones… La Universidad y los talleres extra q tengo. Solo tengo el domingo libre…estoy estresada en primer año de U…mal mal._

_Respecto a los reviews que me dejaron en el cap anterior, debo de decir, muchas gracias!!!! y aclarar algunos puntos: en primer lugar, este fic, aunq a veces no se vea así, es un HHR, lo pensé así, lo cree así, y con ese fin quedara (aunque también puede ser literalmente jijiji… :S). Lo que quiero decir con esto es que como llegue a terminar el HHR en si, en el fondo siempre lo será, un HDR no tendría ninguna relevancia, salvo como algo transitoria para la trama del fic. Al igual que otras parejas. Aclaro esto por que muchas personas creen que voy a cambiar de parecer y dejar a Hermione con Draco, les digo que eso no sucederá, y a los que quieran eso…pues…, esta no es la historia adecuada._

_Y para algunos que querían esto…Harry ya ira cambiando, se verán algunas cosas en este cap, y así._

_No crean que todo será diversión para él o algo libertino._

_Bueno, gracias por sus opiniones y respuestas, tomo todo como referencia. Espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy! _

* * *

**Nada más**

Hermione Granger abrió los ojos esa mañana y repentinamente su corazón se acelero sin motivo alguno. Le dio la razón a que quizás se había quedado dormida. Instintivamente dirigió su mirada al reloj que se encontraba a su lado, faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que empezaran las clases. Aun tenia sueño y se sentía algo maltratada. Se levanta cuidadosamente a darse una ducha, quizás así podría despejar su mente. Mientas lo hacia no pudo evitar recordar lo pasado la noche anterior y un escalofrió se apodera de ella, busca el grifo del agua fría y lo gira mas, fortuitamente un calor se había apodero de ella.

¿Qué pensaba Harry de ella, que creía que seria capaz de hacer algo así? Durante la noche le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño a causa de eso. Ya era suficiente con que se este besando a escondidas con el novio de su amiga¿y ahora resultaba que él quería mas? Posiblemente se hubieran sido otras circunstancia ella hubiera cedido, quizás en un mundo donde su amor por Harry fuera correspondido y él intentara hacer algo parecido a la noche anterior en momentos que ella este preparada. Pero no era así, su amor no era correspondido, ni tampoco ella estaba preparada para hacer algo con Harry que después se pueda arrepentir. Ella creía que su primera vez seria con un chico que la ame tanto con ella a él, donde exista confianza plena y también donde si mas adelante llegase a suceder algo ella no se arrepienta de a ver entregado su virginidad a esa persona. No sabia cuando iría a llegar ese día, puede que sea mucho mas adelante, pero prefería esperar a entregarse a una persona que no la ama y que a parte esta con otro persona.

Sale de la ducha rápidamente, se viste y ordena casualmente un poco su habitación, y se dirige velozmente como queriendo evitar un encuentro; hacia la sala común.

- Buenos días Ron - dijo Hermione una vez en esta

- Buenos día Herm - responde pensativo - has visto a Harry? Ayer no llego a dormir

- Como? Por que? Paso algo? - pregunta Hermione tratando de sonar no-estoy-preocupada-por-él-en-lo- absoluto

- Es que ayer en la noche no llego a dormir - aclara Ron - y hoy en la mañana tampoco estaba, y su cama esta ordenada

- Oh…pues, la verdad no lo se…desde ayer que no lo veo - contó Hermione intentando no mostrar el nerviosismo que sentía dentro

- Bueno, quizás donde se fue… bajemos, seguro lo encontramos por ahí

Hermione solo asiente. Se dirigen hacia el retrato cuando un grito los detiene.

- Chicos! Esperen, bajamos con ustedes - se escucha la voz de Ginny

Hermione intento no perder las fuerzas cuando se cruzo con la esquiva mirada de Harry que venia bajando de la mano con una alegre Ginny. Hace un esfuerzo sobrenatural según ella para no demostrar la rabia que en esos momentos sentía al verlos tan felices. Y sobre todo ver a un Harry tan frívolo como ella creía que NO era. _Seguro que fue a satisfacer sus deseos sexuales con esa. Arrg… pero que capullo es! Si lo tuviera frente mió lo ahorcaría hasta dejarlo sin aliento¡¡¡¿Por qué miento?!!! Si lo tengo en frente no dudaría en…cállate Hermione, si no quieres que me ahorque yo misma cállate. _

- Ginny…Harry…pero que diablos…..que significa esto? - dijo Ron haciendo el intento sonar agresivo.

- Nada Ron, no significa nada…

- Vamos Harry, vete con ese cuento a otro que yo no me voy a creer que durante toda la noche solo estuvieron conversando - resalta Ron

- Lo que hicimos no tiene por que importarte a ti Ron, y no me calles por que no quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir al respecto. Ahora Harry ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a desayunar? Se nos hace tarde - responde hostilmente la pelirroja - ya no lo soporto… - escucha Ron susurrar cuando los chicos salían por el retrato.

_**En el desayuno…**_

- Y ahora me puedes explicar que esta pasando aquí? - aprovecha Ron de preguntar a su amigo cuando Ginny se fue a conversar con sus amigas y Hermione parecía estar en el mundo de Alicia.

- Bueno…, estamos tomando desayuno para después ir a la primera clase del día, ahora si quieres que sea más especif-

- No te hagas el gracioso, no me refiero a eso Harry. Me refiero a todo lo que…lo que has hecho

- Si lo dices por lo de la mañana te anticipo que no paso nada

- Pero si no dormiste en la habitación de chicos! Y cuando te veo hoy en la mañana venias saliendo de su cuarto. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

- No es mi culpa que seas un mente de cloaca. Y no te pienso decir donde pase la noche…

- Eso ya lo se don genio. Creo que lo dejaste claro ya

- Pues no. No es lo que tú crees. No pase la noche en el cuarto de Ginny, tampoco hice eso que crees que hice. Si salí de su cuarto esta mañana fue solo por que la fui a buscar. Nada más - dice Harry despreocupado

En ese momento Hermione se levanta de su puesto y sale del comedor junto con la mirada de Harry.

- y eso es otra cosa que me tienes que explicar

- ah…?

- Hermione…

- Que pasa con ella?

- Si no e querido meterme en ese tema a sido solo por respeto a ella pero me quieres decir ¿Cómo es que un día te veo besando como loco a Hermione y al rato después me entero de que eres novio de Ginny? Soy tu amigo…pero me entero de que haces sufrir a alguna de las dos y no voy a dudar en partirte la cara en dos Potter

- No va a ser necesario "Weasley" por que eso ya lo hable con Hermione…fue solo un… error. - expreso Harry con un casual dolor

- Error que no se a vuelto a cometer cierto?

Harry vaciló. _Si le digo que 'por supuesto que no' estaré mintiendo y si le digo que si…probablemente vuelva la misma pelea que en cuarto año y peor…, sin contar que me partiría la cara ¿pero que estoy pensando? La respuesta es mas clara que el H2O_

- Por supuesto que no Ron. No se si lo recuerdas pero ahora estoy con Ginny - enfatizó Harry

- Demoraste mucho en responder

- Pensé que era obvia la respuesta - miente Harry

- Pues pensaste mal…te lo digo en serio Harry, no hagas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir - dijo Ron levantándose - ahora mejor vamos a clases.

Dicha clase para Harry paso desapercibida, tanto que si anoto algo fue solo por que él profesor le regañaba que anotara y que dejara de comportarse como un adolescente enamoradizo que era.

Sin dudas el profesor no entendía ¿Cómo quiere que prestara atención después de lo pasado anoche? Definitivamente no lo entendería. Es mas, si se llegara a enterar lo mas seguro es que lo echaran de Hogwarts por mal amigo y pervertido. Pero es que la noche anterior había sentido tanta rabia. Cuando Hermione lo echo de su habitación creyó que se iba a estresar de tanto cansancio. Por que no aguantaba más la situación y estaba a punto de tirar todo a Merlín sabe donde. A si que lo que encontró mas oportuno fue dar una camina y si le daba la gana ir a dormir. Se había pasado todas las horas tratando de encontrar un motivo para seguir con esto, por que la idea de tener a Ginny completamente ya ni siquiera se le hacia tentadora como para seguir con algo así. Hasta estuvo dispuesto a ir a contarle todo a Hermione; cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, fue como una fuerza sobrenatural que lo guió hasta su cuarto ¡le iba a contar todo¿Qué hacia ahí? Sale corriendo mientras puedas! Pero ya era tarde hasta para sus pensamientos. De no ser que cuando llego a su habitación la chica se estaba duchando le hubiera dicho cada palabra del cruel y maldito plan. Jura por lo mas sagrado que nadie sabe el esfuerzo sobrehumano que tuvo que hacer para no correr donde ella y ducharse a su lado ¡nadie podía entender semejante tentación!. Y en ese momento entendió el motivo.

- Harry… Harry!

- Como?! - pregunta un despistado Harry intentado hacer lo menos movimientos posibles para no llamar la atención

- Que te levantes del maldito puesto! Pues hombre, la clase ya término. No se que haces ahí en esa posición ¿acaso intentando que hagan una estatua tuya?

Harry se desacomodo e intento ver como se encontraba. Estaba sentado apoyando su codo en una pierna mientras que su mano apoyaba el mentón, con la mirada perdida en un ventanal.

- Se que te crees un hedonista, pero no creo que este sea el lugar ni el momento para demostrarlo - bromeo Ron

- Si, tienes razón. Y menos contigo como único espectador. Un talento así no se desperdicia ante una persona

- Harry! - Ginny entra a la sala eufórica - hasta que te encuentro¿Por qué no saliste con los demás?

- Me atrase… ¿Qué sucede Gin?

- Eh… nada - responde con una sonrisa que al instante la cambia por una de pánico - oh! No me digas que tengo algo en la cara!

- No cariño, nada de eso. Pero por que me buscabas tan desesperadamente?

Ginny recupera la compostura

- Que a caso no puedo venir a ver a mi novio?, que tal si repetimos lo de esta mañana ¿eh? - dice Ginny provocativamente.

- Ginny, no sigas con eso, Harry me contó lo que realmente paso

- De verdad hiciste eso amor? - pregunta con un puchero

- Pues claro Ginny, o si no me partía la cara - dijo Harry demostrando a ver quedado traumado por lo que había dicho Ron

- Ja. Pero a él no le tienes que temer…

- Ya ya ya…basta par de subnor… vayámoslo luego de aquí

- Ginny, tenemos que hablar - acota Harry débilmente antes de salir

- Ron, nos vemos luego. Tenemos que hablar con Harry

- Bien… - escuchan responder

- Que sucede Harry?

_Es ahora o nunca…ahora o nunca! Vamos…que clase de hombre eres? Tu puedes! Solo díselo y ya, dile…dile…no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer._

- Lo siento Gin, pero esto se acabo

Ginny no responde al instante, lo mira con una leve sonrisa ingenua

- Como?

- Que lo nuestro se acaba aquí y ahora

- Ya…es una broma cierto? - dijo la pelirroja con una clara expresión irónica

- No, no lo es. Y preferiría que no preguntes mas del asunto - acomoda su bolso en el hombro y se dispone a salir del salón.

- Tú no puedes hacer esto Harry Potter

- Pues ya lo hice - agrega sin mirarla a los ojos y caminando hacia la salida

- Y ahora que? Me vas a decir que te enamoraste de Hermione? - pregunta mirándolo con aires de superioridad.

Harry se acerca rápidamente a ella y la toma del mentón, desafiante.

- Escúchame Ginebra, todo lo que e hecho hasta el día de hoy, lo he hecho por ti. Pero cada vez me das mas razones para…entiende - agrega Harry amenazante - no voy a permitir que sigas manipulándome con tus celos, ni voy a permitir que des vueltas las cosas. Y creo que lo mejor seria que pienses bien las cosas…por que cada acto que salga de mí ahora va a ser por tu culpa - la suelta no si antes darle una mirada desafiante

- Y que se supone que quiere decir todo eso?

- Quiere decir, que empieces a valorar las cosas que he hecho por ti…por que quizás ya no vuelvan a pasar

- Y me puedes decir que bicho te pico a ti? Hoy el la mañana me fuiste a buscar muy románticamente, y resulta que pasa una sola clase y decides terminar conmigo?

- Quien era la que no quería tener una relación aun?

- Pero las cosas ahora son diferentes! Por que yo ahora… Harry…por favor - dice Ginny acercándose a el peligrosamente - te quiero, por favor no termines conmigo - agrega a escasos centímetros de su boca la pelirroja - vamos…di que me quieres - termina por juntar sus labios

Harry se aparte de ella al mas mínimo contacto y le abandona diciendo

- Ya te lo dije, es hora de que comiences a valorar lo que yo hago…

-----------------------------------

- No lo aguanto mas Luna, de verdad que ya no soporto esta situación - dijo Hermione en el baño de chicas, a una Luna un tanto afligida por el estado de su amiga.

- Hermione…por favor confía en mí. Cuéntame…que paso?

- No…no me hagas caso - dijo la castaña mirándose al espejo y secando el contorno de sus ojos, luchaba para no llorar.

- Es que no puedo hacer eso…primero te veo aquí, casi llorando y afligida por quizás que cosa… De verdad Herm…te paso algo?

- Es que…bueno Luna…lo que pasa, hay algo que yo no te e querido contar

- Y que seria eso? - pregunta la chica con una leve preocupación

Antes de responder, Hermione suspiro notoriamente y mira a su amiga con resignación.

- Estoy enamorada

Luna la mira sin entender

- Y por eso estas así?

- No entiendes… Hace mucho que lo estoy, que ya ni recuerdo en que momento pasó. Y sentir esto es horrible cuando sabes… - iba a decir cuando sabes que jamás serás correspondida, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que eso no concordaba.

- Cuando sabes que… - la insita a continuar la rubia

- Cuando sabes que ese chico no es para ti

- Y como sabes que ese chico no es para ti realmente? - dijo Luna mirándola equitativamente

- Por que…por que es así, no lo se Luna. Digamos que no soy de sus gustos…o por lo menos no para una relación estable

- Y como sabes eso?

- Esto es un interrogatorio? Por que si es así preferiría que no siguieras

- No es un interrogatorio… solo quiero saber que sucede. Pero responde

- Bueno pues…él me ha demostrado eso. Se que no soy para él, y él también lo sabe, de hecho creo que lo tiene bastante claro…

- Hermione me puedes explicar de que hablas…no entiendo nada de lo que dices. No, sabes que? Creo que empezamos mal la conversación. Dime algo ¿Quién es ese chico?

Los ojos de Hermione se abren deliberadamente antes de cualquier cosa.

- Errr… es necesario decirlo? - pregunta diciendo con la expresión por favor no me hagas decirlo

- Pues claro que es necesario! O si no me vas a tener igual de perdida como hace un rato. Ahora dime…quien es ese tonto que te tiene así

- Esta bien…te diré - suspira resignada - eh… Ha… - traga saliva - Ha -

- Ha… Ha… que Ha? No conozco a ningún Ha… - - O no puede ser… Te gusta Har

- Cállate! - dijo Hermione y corre a taparle la boca a su amiga - alguien te puede escuchar - agrega soltándola

- Harry Potter… - susurra Luna - estas enamorada de tu gran amigo Harry Potter? - pregunta Luna bajo, cerciorándose de que nadie la escuchara.

- Eh… si - responde nerviosa

- Eso lo complica todo. Ahora te entiendo…claro. Tu estas así por que él esta con Ginny cierto? Por eso estabas tan afligida aquí en el baño.

- Si fuera por eso Luna hace tiempo ya que hubiera muerto de pena - dijo con sarcasmo - no es el que Harry este con otra, bueno si…eso influye. Pero es algo mas complicado lo que me tiene triste

- Que cosa…? - pregunta miedosa Luna

Hermione le explico que es lo que había pasado con Harry todo este tiempo. Como él había comenzado un juego con ella en el cual ninguno se quería rendir. Le explico las constantes discusiones que tenían y por ultimo lo pasado la noche anterior.

- Pero si lo que me dices es verdad…entonces Harry no esta totalmente desinteresado en ti

- Es que no te das cuenta… se podría decir que yo soy el sabor de lo prohibido…nada mas. Pero es a Ginny a quien quiere…

- No te has puesto a pensar a que quizás esta confundido?

- Eh pensado todo lo posible. Creo que nunca antes había pensado tanto en un tema Luna…

- Oh… y me imagino que eso siendo tú es peor - dijo Luna un tanto confundida - la cosa es que Harry si esta confundido Hermione, sino, no haría todas esas cosas. Creo que con todo lo que a hecho a dejado muy claro que esta confundido

- Francamente no creo que sea eso. No se por que pero algo me dice que Harry precisamente no esta confundido. Mas bien… yo soy la tonta que cae en su jueguito! Y él claro como es hombre solo se aprovecha - dijo Hermione empezando a sollozar

- Pero Hermione…Harry no seria capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien, menos con los tuyos, además sabiendo lo que sientes-

- No lo sabe. No sabe lo que yo siento por él… Y sabes? No quiero seguir hablando de esto por favor…

- Esta bien… pero si quieres un consejo aprovecha las oportunidades que te da la vida - dice avanzando hacia la salida - adiós, me voy a clases.

- Espera! Que quieres decir con eso de aprovechar las oportunidades? - habla fuertemente la castaña para que la escuche la rubia

- Oh pues, por ahí suena el nombre de Draco Malfoy o no? Aprovecha eso Hermione. Adiós! - grita antes de desaparecer

- Eso no…como sea - termina también Hermione. Se mira al espejo cerciorándose de estar bien y sale del baño.

Mientras se dirigía a su próxima clase, la conversación con Luna aun estaba fresca en su mente. La castaña desearía ser tan despreocupada como es su amiga, todo seria más sencillo. Por otro lado ahora si que no sabia a donde ira a parar su relación con Harry. Ya ni siquiera se saludan o apenas se miran, pero ella no podía llegar como si nada saludando '_oh! Hola Harry ¿Cómo has estado? Hiciste tus tareas? Estas cansado? Te ayudo?'_ no, ya nada de eso sucedía. _1y todo por culpa de ese bastardo! Si no fuera tan irresistible…_

Entro a su clase, y como ella espera el contacto que tuvieron ella y Harry fue más escaso que actriz sin escándalo. Estuvo trabajando con Draco que estaba muy distraído y la castaña no molestó en preguntar que le pasaba. Al termino de la clase el chico salio rápidamente del lugar. Hermione ordeno sus cosas y su puesto un poco antes de salir. Mira hacia todas las partes del salón y Harry aun estaba sentado en su puesto. Parecía muy pensativo. Seguro que era el día de comportarse extraño. Antes de cualquier encuentro incomodo la chica abandona el lugar.

Al doblar en un pasillo, Hermione se encuentra con una muchedumbre, así que se entro por un cortinaje que la saque más rápido de ahí. Grave error. Camina hasta llegar a las escaleras y en el momento que llegas hasta arriba bendijo el no llevar libros en la mano, por que de ser así lo mas seguro hubiese sido que se les cayeran de la impresión y que también hubiera llamado la atención de los dos únicos presentes que se encontraban ahí. Y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era que la vieran. Mira con ojos desorbitados la escena ante ella, no es que le doliera, sino que se le estrujo el corazón ante tal vista.

¿Como era posible que Draco se estuviera besando como si fuera el fin del mundo con Ginny? Después de todo…después de todo el rubio se quedo con la pelirroja. Como pudo ser tan ilusa… sigue mirando la imagen frente a ella, Draco la tenia acorralada en la pared con una mano apoyada en su cintura y la otra acariciando la pierna de la chica, mientras que Ginny tenia sus manos en el cuello del chico atrayéndolo mas a ella. Ve como se separan rápidamente con las respiraciones agitadas y ambos sonriéndose. Eso era más de lo que Hermione podía soportar. Sale de ahí corriendo antes de que se percaten de su presencia y cuando se encuentra lo suficiente alejada se apoya en una pared. Apretó los labios de impotencia _¡como es que siempre se quedan con Ginny! Y yo que creí que Draco era diferente…¡¡¿¿pero por que me siento así??¡¡ Draco tiene el derecho de estar con quien se le de la gana…Oh! Oh no… ¡pero es Ginebra! La novia de tu amigo… ¡pelirroja traidora! Es una… "hola?? Soy tu memoria! Y te recuerdo que tu estas haciendo lo mismo con cierto chico ojigris"_

- Basta! - grita solitariamente recobrando la postura - basta Hermione, no te vas a embrollar por esto también

_¿Debería decírselo a Harry? No…es poco ético, en ese caso yo también debería decirle a Ginny lo mió con… ¡pero él es tu amigo! Tienes que decírselo! _

Camina hacia la sala común con menos ánimos que con los que había salido. _Quizás Luna tenia razón…_debería haber aprovechado la oportunidad, ahora se ve arrepentida de no haber aceptado a Draco ¡era una maravillosa oportunidad para empezar de nuevo! _Y tú te das el lujo de rechazarla_

Cuando estaba por decir la contraseña, siente como alguien la jala repentinamente y la aprisionan entre unos brazos. El inconfundible aroma de Harry se apodera de ella, y antes de poder mirarlos a los ojos el chico la besa. Hermione sorprendida no responde al beso y Harry se separa de ella lentamente.

- Lo… lo siento, no debí hacer eso

- Pero lo hiciste Harry.

- Hay varias cosas que no debería hacer…pero igualmente las hago.

- Escucha Harry, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso. Digo… ¡esta mal! Muy mal…tú eres mi amigo, y nada más. Y lo más importante es que estas de novio¡y con mi amiga!

- De verdad para ti soy un amigo y nada mas? - dijo Harry con a mirada seria

- Si - Hermione ve como Harry baja la mirada - digo…eso es lo que eres, un amigo, uno muy importante. Pero cada vez destruyes más esto…y lo siento, pero no voy a permitir que sigas destruyendo más esta amistad.

Hermione espera una respuesta, pero el moreno no llego a decir nada más. Harry la miraba seriamente, como estudiándola.

- Me entiendes Harry? - dijo la castaña esperando una respuesta

- Perfectamente - responde, y camina hacia tras mirando a la castaña. Harry dice la contraseña y entra a la sala, dejando a Hermione con la mirada perdida, y como nunca lo había estado, aturdida. Después de salir de la especie de trance Hermione se apresura a decir la contraseña y a entrar a la sala común. Cuando entra ve a unos pocos alumnos, pero no había muestra de Harry. Camina hacia su cuarto a buscar los libros para su siguiente clase.

Durante la tarde no vio mas a Harry, el no asistió a las clases. Preocupada le pregunto a Ron por él, el pelirrojo solo le dijo que Harry no había dormido durante toda la noche y que se había ido a dormir un poco.

_Esa pelirroja…que no se cansa? Tuvo a Harry toda la noche para ella y después como si fuera poco se mete con Draco…Esto esta mal…, no dejo de pensar en todo esto! Ya ni me concentro bien en los estudios._ Quedaba una semana para que terminaran las clases y después venían las fiestas navideñas. Hermione estaba realmente preocupada por los exámenes que le faltaban rendir. Ese día se fue a la cama sintiendo que una parte de ella se había ido y que otra parte había cambiado. Y también tuvo la sensación de que nada volvería a hacer como antes. No estaba muy equivocada.

--

_Espero sus comentarios!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_**Verit0**_


	10. Chapter 10

Siento tanto la demora…otra vez la única excusa que puedo dar son las parciales, el resto es mi responsabilidad, lo admito. Bueno pero aquí esta! Un nuevo capitulo donde pasaran cosas interesantes. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**No puedo **

Todos los presentes parecían tan concentrados en lo que hacían, que Harry se sintió inútil en ese lugar. Llevaba mas tiempo de lo planeado y aun no podía hacer de corrido cinco líneas del ensayo. Tal vez era el lugar, que le recordaba tanto a Hermione y por eso no se podía centralizar en lo que hacia, o quizás el hecho de que rompió con Ginny, o el miedo que lo aterrorizaba cada día de que Malfoy le contara la verdad a Hermione, sobre el ardid que había hecho Ginny y él. Sea cual sea la razón, todo lo llevaba a Hermione, el día anterior ella le había dicho que lo veía solo como un amigo y él se negaba a creer eso, no lo quería creer. No cuando él ya no la podía ver solo como eso, desde que probó la dulzura de sus labios, la inocencia de sus gestos, algo que pensó nunca encontrar en Hermione. Se reprocho por pensar eso, todo esto era su culpa, nunca debió pasar, ahora las cosas no estarían así y él seguiría pensando en Hermione solo como en una amiga, nada más. Por eso ayer decidió terminar con Ginny y de paso con toda esa farsa, no podía permitir que ese sentimiento que se apodero de él por Hermione siguiera creciendo, y aunque fuera de manera abrupta quería terminar con lo que empezó, rápidamente. Ginny era un impedimento para cumplir con su prometido, Hermione jamás aceptaría tener algo con él de ese modo.

Volvió a mirar el ensayo, y por más que intento concentrarse, no pudo. Abatido tomo sus cosas con el objetivo de terminar su trabajo en su habitación.

- Harry - aparece Hermione detrás de un estante de la biblioteca - ¿has estado toda la mañana aquí?

Harry asiente sorprendido - ¿Por qué¿Sucedió algo?

Hermione dudo. Lo mira asimilando si decirlo o no.

- Si, la verdad es que necesito decirte algo

Harry la observa, parecía nerviosa. Sin razón se asusto y le hizo pensar precipitadamente.

- Esta bien. Yo también necesito decirte algo, creo que inevitablemente debemos conversar.

Inmediatamente a Hermione se le ocurrió que empezara él. Era lo mejor, lo que ella tenía que decir quizás iba a ser demasiado hiriente para él y no sabría como reaccionaria. Había decidido contarle a Harry lo que vio entre Draco y Ginny, por mas que ella no sea quien para hacer eso, estaba demasiado sentida con los susodichos como para permitir que se salgan con la suya de esa manera.

- Si - se limito a decir

- Ven - dice Harry acomodando un silla a su lado - siéntate aquí. Y bien ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Permaneció callada por más tiempo del que pensaba. Harry la miraba dudoso.

- Yo…Comienza tú

Harry suspiro, se acomoda en su silla y comienza a contar

- Ayer terminé con Ginny - dijo tajante - se que es raro, pero no podía seguir con ella, no así. Tú tienes que saberlo perfectamente, no podía continuar con ella sintiendo cosas por otra persona, y menos cuando esa otra persona es mi mejor amiga

Hermione, que lo había estado escuchando atenta desde el principio, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa desde que Harry pronuncio la primera frase.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que terminaste con Ginny por mi? - se sintió tonta al preguntar aquello.

- Si. Bueno pues, Hermione - se levanta de su asiento inquietamente - ¿que harías tú si comienzas a sentir algo más que amistad, por alguien que no es tu novia? Necesito aclararme, y para eso es necesario estar solo - se acerca a ella que estaba de pie junto al estante - pero… - toma el rostro de la chica entre sus manos - ya no se si quiero eso

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida, que apenas podía mover la boca ¿acaso eso había sido una declaración¿Se refería a ella? La respuesta no tardo en llegar. Harry se aproximo lentamente a ella, y comenzó a rozar sus labios provocativamente, poco a poco intensificando el beso, saca una mano de su cara y la coloca en la cintura de Hermione, atrayéndola mas hacia él y profundizando el beso. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se separaran y Harry contemplará lo hermosa que realmente era Hermione.

---------------------------------

Tenía miedo, no sabia como enfrentar esa situación. Cuando se separo de Harry, Hermione sintió tanta inseguridad, que lo único que pudo hacer es salir de ahí lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas. Harry había terminado con Ginny por que ella lo confundía, y aunque eso debería alegrarla, por que por años había querido que Harry fijara sus ojos en ella, lo único que conseguía en ese momento era ponerla insegura. Pero es que él siempre había querido a Ginny, y ahora que estaba con ella la dejaba. Y eso la asustaba enormemente ¿Qué sucede si Harry después se arrepiente, y se da cuanta de que quiere a Ginny? Ni él sabía lo que sentía. Ni siquiera le había dicho a Harry el motivo por el cual lo buscaba, aunque ahora prefería no decirlo, Ginny y él ya no tenían nada.

Iba tan idealizada en caminar rápido y tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que cuando un rubio platinado aparece frente a ella, no pudo nada más que hacer que dar un grito de susto.

- Se que todos me temen, pero no pensé que tú fueras uno de esos

Una vez tranquilizada, al ver el rostro de Draco tan cerca, recordó la desagradable escena que tuvo que presenciar el día anterior e inevitablemente un coraje se apodero de ella.

- No estoy para chistecitos Draco, espero que no te molestes pero voy apresurada - decía Hermione mientras no dejaba de caminar

- Hermione - toma a la chica del brazo y detiene su caminada - ¿estas bien?

- ¿Por qué no e de estarlo? Si, lo estoy, como ni te imaginas - y sorpresivamente se le vino el beso de Harry que recién se habían dado.

- Me gustaría que habláramos, hace mucho que no lo hacemos

- No puedo, ya te dije que voy apresura, si no te importa debo irme - intenta salir

- ¿Hice algo¿Estas enojada conmigo? - dijo Draco extrañado por la actitud de la castaña.

_¡Bingo! _pensó la chica

- No

- ¿Entonces por que actúas así si se puede saber?

_Solo por que te besaste con cierta pelirroja ¡y aun tiene el descaro de preguntar!_

- ¿Qué no te lo dije? Voy acelerada, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Como quieras. Ve y anda con San Potter, después no vengas arrepentida si

- ¿Arrepentida, por que a de estarlo? - pregunta confundida

- ¿Qué no ibas apurada? - dice Draco y desaparece

Hermione, que estaba dispuesta a ir a terminar unas cosas pendientes, se arrepiente después de tener dos encuentros nada pasivos, y se dispone a ir a descansar frente a la chimenea de su sala común.

En el momento que entro, escucho una melodía. Gira para ver de donde provenía. Ginny esta sentada en frente de la chimenea, tarareando una canción romántica, con una sonrisa envidiable, se veía muy feliz. L a ojimiel imagina el porque. Hermione fue a sentarse cercana a la chimenea, para relajarse y leer un libro. Pero su descanso fui interrumpido.

- Hermione - una pelirroja le hablaba con cara de pocos amigos. Ella solo la mira - debes estar feliz ¿no?

Hermione quedo perpleja. En un segundo cambia de la mujer más feliz, a la más hipócrita, sin contar que no sabía a que se refería Ginny. Deja el libro a un lado, y la encara expresando desconcierto.

- ¿Por que debería estarlo?

Ginny la mira resentidamente. Ella no iba a dejar que Hermione se quedara con Harry, después de todo lo que hizo para conseguir que sufriera, no iba a permitir que se quedara con el premio, aunque ella en esos momentos tuviera uno mejor.

- Supongo que ya sabes que Harry me dejo ¿eso era lo que quería después de tanto coquetear con él?

- Ginny…yo… no se por que dices eso - responde una sorprendida Hermione

- Claro que lo sabes. Siempre estuviste enamorada de Harry, y justo ahora intentaste quitármelo verdad ¿Qué le dijiste de mi, eh? - Ginny realmente pensaba, que las razones por las que Harry había terminado con ella, era en primer lugar, por Hermione y en segundo por que esta debió haberle dicho, cosas no buenas de ella. De otro modo no se explica como pudo elegir a la castaña. Eso hería enormemente a su orgullo.

- Yo no le dije nada de ti Ginny. Si el rompió contigo fue por su cuenta. Así que no me eches la culpa a mí de tus errores.

Ginny decidió cambiar de táctica, si realmente quería conseguir lo que quería, tendría que jugar sucio.

- Por favor… - soltó altanera - esta bien, hablemos sinceramente ¿acaso te creíste que realmente Harry quiere tener algo contigo?

Hermione vacilo. Eso es algo de lo que nunca había estado segura, ni siquiera momentos antes.

- Que quieres decir con todo eso

- Harry jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú, y si llegara hacerlo, créeme, seria por otras razones, no las que tú esperas

- No entiendo a que te refieres. ¿Quisiera hablar claramente de una vez? -agrega Hermione comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- Como quieras. Por lo único que Harry te busco fue por que--

- Ginny - se escucha una tercera voz. Las chicas miran a Harry que observaba gravemente a Ginny - tenemos que hablar. Ahora - dice serio.

Ginny asiente con ojos de huevos. Mira a Hermione y antes de irse le susurra

- No permitiré que te quedes con Harry…

Dejando a una castaña mas que confundida.

----------------------------------

- ¿Me puedes decir que pretendías hacer? - pregunta Harry, tratando de controlar su rabia, a una perpleja Ginny.

- Iba a ser lo que se me dio la gana, y en esos momentos era decirle toda la verdad a Hermione.

- ¿Pero tu estas loca¿Qué maldita razón te llevo a querer hacer eso, eh? - pregunta tomándola firmemente del brazo.

- No me toques de esa forma

-¡Respóndeme!

- Ya - responde Ginny temiendo de Harry - ¡ya te respondo maldita sea¿Quieres saber? Por tu culpa quise decirle

- ¿De que esta hablando? Yo no hice nada para que hicieras esto

- Claro que lo hiciste ¿o te olvidas de lo que me hiciste ayer a mí? Rompiste conmigo a causa de ella. Y no voy a permitir que así de tan fácil, puedan ser felices.

Harry quedo pasmado. Eso no era lo que esperaba, ni muchos menos que Ginny le haya dado esa interpretación a su rompimiento.

- Espera ¿crees que termine contigo para quedarme con Hermione?

- Claro, no le hallo otra razón.

- Yo no termine contigo por eso Ginny, te dije que cada acto mió iba a ser por ti ¿Qué no lo viste?

- Ver… ¿ver que?

Harry ya no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero si quería convencer a Ginny, de alguna manera tenía que ser.

- De seguir contigo, jamás iba a poder tener algo con Hermione ¿no? Así que para poder acabar todo esto de una vez, y estar contigo al fin, decide que lo mejor seria terminar, conquistar rápidamente a Hermione y listo ¿y tú quería arruinar todo eso por un ataque de celos?

- No fuero celos. Bueno… es que no entendía como podría haberme cambiado por alguien como ella. Pero ahora ya lo entiendo Harry…

- ¿Por qué no… entendías que te podía cambiar por alguien como ella? - le salto la curiosidad a Harry

- Por que no. No lo podía aceptar, cada vez que pensaba que me habías dejado por alguien como Hermione, creía que me volvería loca, digo…es imposible que te fijaras en ella y mucho menos que me dejes a causa de eso - dice ya mas relajada Ginny. Ahora todo tenia sentido, y como iban las cosas, no podía pedir mas. Estaba en una burbuja de felicidad.

Como decirle que estaba equivocada, como decirle que querer a Hermione es mucho más fácil de lo que piensan. Si tan solo todos los chicos del castillo se dieran el tiempo de conocerla… aunque preferiría ser él único y no competir con cierto rubio. Vuelve a mirar a Ginny y se da cuanta de las _tonteras enamoradizas_ que se le vinieron a la cabeza e inmediatamente quiso rebatir eso.

- Por supuesto, no dudes eso ni un segundo - termina mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa encantadora, para desaparecer del lugar.

Ginny sonrió al percatarse que después de todo ella había salido ganando. Harry la quiere a ella en cima de todo Draco volvió a buscarla. No podía pedir más que eso, ya se las arreglaría para que su vida termine feliz a cualquier costo.

----------------------------------

La última semana había pasado demasiado rápido. Hermione a penas pudo descansar, los exámenes de fin de semestre la habían agobia a tal punto de no querer saber nada mas de ellos, espera recibir sus calificaciones y que todo terminara luego para tomar unos descansos. Había estado haciendo toda la semana clases particulares a personas que le pedían ayuda, estudiar para ella misma y esforzase a entrar los trabajos de ella y también, los de Ron. No había podido conversar con ninguno de sus amigos, tampoco había tenido tiempo para pensar en otras cosas a parte de estudios. No sabía nada de Luna, de Ron, de Draco, de Ginny o de Harry. Pero sabia que los chicos estaban lo suficiente ocupados en sus estudios como también en el quidditch. Y aunque no había tenido mucho tiempo de socializar, había podido apreciar varios detalles de parte de Harry, como cuando ella venia cargada con libros y él se ofrecía a ayudarla o cuando se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche estudiando, ya sea en la sala común o en la biblioteca y él se preocupaba de buscarla e incluso, si era necesario, cargarla hasta su habitación cuando el sueño le ganaba, y otras infinidades de cosas que ahora, después de terminar todo, en un día viernes donde las vacaciones ya habían comenzado, no podía dejar de analizar cada una de las cosas que él hizo.

Lo otro en que no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, y solo por el simple hecho de que recién lo acaba de ver, es en Ginny y Draco, no sabia que tenían ellos, pero pensaba que se trataba de algo clandestino, por que nunca se mostraban en publico juntos y esta vez que ella los vio, fue solo por el hecho de que ella precisamente, se lo pasa en la biblioteca. Draco no se había acercado a hablar con ella después del encuentro del otro día, y apenas la saludaba en los pasillos. No entienda como es que de un día para otro, el ojigris le dijera cosas solo para ella, y al otro tuviera una relación con Ginny. Como fuera, en eso ella no se iba a entrometer.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto, cuando repentinamente siente un tirón y siente su libro caer. Harry la había arrinconado a la pared y ahora la besaba apasionadamente. Siente como poco a poco él la tomaba e intentaba seguir subiendo los escalones sin dejar de besarse. Era un beso poco pocos se habían dado, deseoso y reprimido, desesperado por compensar todos eso días en los cuales no habían podido estar juntos. De pronto Hermione ve que habían llegado a la puerta de su habitación y que Harry se disponía a abrir esta. Se detiene asustada y lo mira de tal forma que este entiendo lo que le pasaba.

- No temas - le dijo sonriendo - soy yo, Harry

Y esta vez fue Hermione quien se tiro a los brazos de Harry, encerrándose en un beso más tranquilo y lleno de sentimientos. Harry la abrazaba y la acariciaba de una manera que la hacia sentirse segura. Siente como la deja suavemente sobre la cama y comienza a besar sus labios, bajar hasta su mentón, su cuello, detenerse ahí y besarla detrás de la oreja. En una acción rápida Hermione con ayuda de Harry se quita el suéter y este comienza de nuevo su recorrido hasta llegar a la entrada de sus senos, comienza a desabrochar la blusa y ocurre. Harry mira fijamente a los ojos de Hermione y ve en ellos inquietud, seguridad, deseo y sobre todo un sentimiento que no esperaba encontrar, y aunque no estuviera seguro, si no se equivocaba, aquello era amor.

Sin previo aviso se levanta de un salto y la mira sin saber que hacer. Hermione había quedado tirada en la cama, sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

- No puedo - dijo Harry respirando con dificultad y esquivando su mirada - lo siento Hermione pero no puedo hacer esto.

Hermione, pasmada, se levanta y se acerca a Harry

- Harry…no te preocupes por mi, quiero hacer esto - le decía con la mirada suplicante

- No…no… no puedo Hermione

El semblante de Hermione cambio abruptamente, y se dio cuanta de que Harry precisamente, no estaba haciendo esto por ella.

- Entiendo… claro… ¿no soy lo suficiente para ti cierto?

Harry quería decir que eso ni se le acercaba, afirmarle que no era así, pero la dificultad de la situación le impedía decir algo.

- No es eso, por favor créeme…

- Vete

- Por favor Hermione - dijo Harry tratando de reparar lo que había hecho

- ¡Vete! Vete de aquí, y déjame sola - dice la castaña entrando en histeria y ver salir a Harry para desplomarse en llanto sobre su cama.

Había sucedido justo lo que ella temía, Harry se dio cuanta de que no la quería y seguramente ahora intentaría volver con su ex. El llanto no ceso hasta mas tarde, cuando se dio cuanta de que no podía dejar que la pisotearan así y decidió lo mejor que podía hacer. Irse durante las vacaciones y aunque sus padres no querían, iría con ellos al centro de reposo de su madre y se olvidaría de Harry, esperando que durante esas semanas, haga lo que por años no ha podido.

_Y hasta aquí el chap, espero que le haya gustado. Ya se iran enterando el por que de algunas cosas (como la relación DG, a ver si alguien saca sus teorias!). Y para Harry las cosas se les estan poniendo difíciles, esta sintiendo cosas que no pensaba, y esto es solo el comienzo, en el prox chap se veran cosas muy muy interesantes. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, espero que ahora se le aclaren mas las cosas._

_También quiero agradecer a todos lo que me dejaron un review en __Siempre lo fuiste y lo serás__, y aunque la mayoria quiere que siga…pues no se, igual me entusiasmaron y se que hay argumente, como sea. Gracias a todos ellos, no pense que les gustara tanto._

_Bueno, cualquier cosa ya saben, un review, aunque se quieran desquitar! Los epsero a ver si me ayudan a escribir mas rápido!_

**Verit0**


End file.
